The One That Rose To His Peak
by DragonEmpireExodus
Summary: Ace a growing Saiyan is sent to another world after his family was attacked by a powerful being, he now joins the destructive Fairy Tail and finds secrets of his ancient past and the forgotten power that lies within his being. Will he succeed in his revenge? Follow Ace as he reaches his peak.
1. True Sadness

**This is my first story and it's about a Saiyan with a secret power which he will unlock as the story progresses. He gets stronger as time passes and defeats enemies that the new threat Zarver sends to Earthland for the sole purpose of killing the Saiyan.**

 **Some arcs in the anime will be included in the story but some of them won't be included.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own Fairy Tail.**

 **Earth**

In the distant mountains far away from cities lived a young boy with his parents. They were half-Saiyans which lived peaceful lives in the mountains training themselves to become strong. The 12 year old boy named Ace who was being trained by his father outside of their home. They were sparring while the mother was inside getting everything ready for them.

Ace always had a happy expression on his face and was completely pure. He played in the mountains and forests when he could but mostly trained with his parents to become strong enough to take care of himself when he gets older. They were all peacefully living together until the two parents sensed an evil presence approaching their residence.

The mother ran out and the father told Ace to stay behind him just in case the person was hostile towards them. When they looked to the sky they saw a figure that wore a black cloak and had black hair with a white strip of hair in the front. The figure landed on the ground as the three Saiyans backed off cautiously.

"My name is Zarver, I have some business with you." The man called Zarver said with a smile on his face

"What is it you want." Ace's father said with a cautious tone

"I want you to hand over your son to me right now." Zarver exclaimed as the two parents looked at him in shock

The father then quickly stood in front Ace with an angry expression on his face. Zarver laughed as the father was looking at him and was protecting Ace.

"What do you want with him?" Ace's mother said with an angry expression and tone

"When you give him to me I'll kill him." Zarver said while the two Saiyans began to power themselves up

"Bastard!" The father screamed as he charged at Zarver enraged

Zarver dodged the attack with ease and kicked his father in the gut after he stepped to the side dodging the fathers attack. The mother then charged at Zarver attacking him at the same time as the father but they couldn't hit Zarver. Zarver then grabbed them both holding them up while they were in pain.

"Ace, you have to run now!" Ace's father screamed while being strangled by Zarver

"Don't worry about us just save yourself!" His mother yelled as she was trying to get loose

Ace ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction as he was petrified of the sight that he had just seen. While he was running he could hear the screams of his parents echoing throughout the mountains terrifying him. Ace hid behind rocks while waiting for Zarver to leave and as he left Ace came out of hiding only to hear absolute silence which made him worried. The young Saiyan then ran back to the house where his parents were fighting Zarver.

As he got back to the site of the fight he witnessed a sight that made him fall to his knees right beside his parents which were on the ground bleeding out from the hole that were in both of his parents made from Zarver sticking his hand into them. Ace hung his head down at the sight and began to cry forming tears on his eyes. As he was crying he heard the voice of his father that he was down next to.

"Daddy!" Ace yelled with a worried face

"Ace, you must not cry but stand tall." His father said these words to Ace as Ace cried

"You must find your path in life and become the one that will bring peace to all worlds from Zarver." His dad spoke while Ace listened closely

"Ace, you're not like other Saiyans, you have a special power sleeping in you that you will break open and defeat Zarver when the time comes." His father spoke quietly

As his father spoke those words he began to grow quieter every second until finally he closed his eyes and held onto Ace's hands tightly. His father's hands stopped squeezing and he became lifeless. Ace noticed what had happened and now he's crying more tears then before.

"Daddy…mother…" Ace cried while gripping on to his fathers' hands as well as his mothers

"AHHHHHH!" Ace began to scream in sadness

Ace cried and yelled in sadness and sorrow after seeing his parents killed and laying on the ground lifeless in front of him. Ace released all his Ki from his body uncontrollably and it shot everywhere. His energy that he released gathered and it exploded causing Ace to fall unconscious on the ground while a hole opened behind him.

A dimensional rift had formed and was sucking the unconscious Saiyan into it. Ace was pulled off the ground being sucked into the dark hole that had appeared and couldn't do anything. Ace was transported into another world which where his new life will begin.

 **This is the first chapter of this story, Ace will live his new life in the fairy tail world while making friends from all over and becoming stronger fighting against different enemies. Now what will Ace's life have in store for him after he's been transported?.**


	2. Magic World and Zero

**Earthland**

After Ace was sucked into the rift that he created by releasing all his Ki he awoke after blacking out. When Ace awoke he found himself falling through the sky in an unknown area, he looked around while falling and couldn't figure out where he was. But there what he did see was a stone town and a village next to it with tents that looks like a cat.

"Where the heck am I?" Ace questioned while looking around

With further Inspection Ace saw a huge structure that was moving with 4 legs and it was generating energy aimed at the village. There was also a flying ship that looked like a Pegasus and there were also a bunch of people around. With his Saiyan hearing he could hear the cries of the people around screaming in fright because of the energy that was building. There was also a man standing on top of the 4-legged structure with white hair and red eyes.

"Destroy justice and decency! Muhahahah!" The man with white hair screamed

"It can't be!" A girl with red hair yelled

"That's Cait Shelter!" A girl with blue hair screamed

"What's going on, so much light and magic power! He's going to fire nirvana!" Girl with red hair

"No, the guild…" A white cat

"Please no!" Girl with blue hair

Ace got worried at what that structure was going to do so he decided to use instant transmission to move in front of the beam as it shot. The beam wasn't too powerful so he could easily stop it with just with one hand. Ace then lifted his arm up blocking the blast completely nullifying it without much effort. As the light from the beam cleared up Ace could be seen standing flying where the beam had been stopped.

"What!" Man with white hair

"What happened!?" Man with white hair

All the people standing around were shocked to see that the beam had been completely nullified but they couldn't figure out why the town wasn't destroyed. They all looked as well as the man on the structure until they looked up at where the beam was shot and saw Ace floating in the air with his arm raised. He wore a black scarf, a sleeveless shirt, black pants and a ring wrapped around his arm.

"Who's that?" Girl with red hair

"I don't know." Girl with blue hair

"Whoever he is, he stopped the blast from nirvana!" White cat

"But how!?" Man with blue hair

"Who in the world are you!?" Man with white hair

"I don't need to answer that, but I see your trying to destroy this village but I won't let that happen!" Ace exclaimed to the man with white hair

"I don't know who you are nor how you stopped nirvana's attack but I'll be back to finish you! Know that my name is Zero!" Zero screamed

Zero then left and ran through a passage that was on the 4-legged structure. Ace then saw the group of 4 which consisted of the man with blue hair, the girl with red hair, the girl with blue hair and the white cat. He then flew down towards them landing right in front of the 4 of them as they watched Ace. Ace stood up with a calm expression on his face as he faced the 4 with smile on his face.

"We don't know who you are but you saved our lives, my name is Erza." Erza said with a smile on her face

"Thank you for saving my guild! I am Wendy!" Wendy thanked Ace while bowing her head with a big smile

"I want to know how you blocked that blast!?" the man with blue hair asked in shock

"It's definitely breathtaking but he saved us so you shouldn't yell Jellal, my name is Carla." Carla said as Jellal calmed himself

"The blast from that structure was quite weak so I just blocked it." Ace explained

While they were introducing themselves Zero came out of the structure and jumped down to them wrapped around green power. Ace turned around when he heard the voice of the man which had a massive grin on his face. While he jumped down onto us a bunch of other people running towards us.

"It's Zero!" man with pink hair

"Ahhh if it isn't the bunch I crushed before, lucky for you I'm not here for you." Zero responded

"What do you mean!?" man with pink hair

"I'm here for him!" Zero screamed as he pointed his finger at Ace challenging him to a fight

"So you want a fight?" Ace asked Zero

"It's time for me to take revenge on you for stopping the destruction of Cait Shelter!" Zero screamed

The others watched as Zero laughed with his power surging around him but from the power level Ace is sensing from Zero is only a small 250 so Ace could defeat him in an instant. Zero charged at Ace and hit Ace on the chest but after the dust cleared up and what all of them saw was crazy. Ace had not been affected him at all.

"What!?" Zero yelled

"Was that all you can do?" Ace questioned

"Say goodbye." Ace spoke as the others watched in astonishment

After saying those words Ace grabbed Zeros arm and punched him in the stomach causing Zero to spit out blood from his mouth. The others watched in awe as Ace overpowers Zero with ease, after falling over due to the impact of the hit from Ace. Zero gets up holding his composure trying hard to stay standing, but before Zero could do anything Ace channels his Ki into his right hand launching it towards Zero blasting him into the structure unconscious.

"That is that." Ace said

"Zero was defeated just like that!? Man with pink hair

"But with only 2 hits!" Man with Raven black hair

After introducing ourselves to the rest of them they question between them how they were going to stop nirvana. Nirvana was the 4-legged structure that shot the blast at the town that Ace stopped from destruction. They were all worried because they didn't know how to turn it off so it would continue to stay active terrorizing the land. That was until Ace suggested his opinion.

"If you want Nirvana stopped, I can destroy it if you want." Ace suggested with a straight face

"Can you destroy something that big!?" Natsu asked in shock

"Yeah of course I can." Ace replied normally

"But how?" Jura asked in curiosity

"I'll show you!" Ace replied with a smile

"Ka…me…ha…" Ace said those words as a blue light was forming between his hands that he held together

"What is that!?" Erza asked as she stared at the light while the others were shocked as well

"me…" Ace said while building power into his blast

"HAAA!" Ace yelled as he threw his arms forward releasing the blue light as a beam towards Nirvana

"AHHHH!" All of them yelled while trying to keep their balance from all the wind the blast was creating

As the blast contacted Nirvana it exploded causing the ground to shake due to the amount of power it had. After the light had cleared up and the wind calmed down everybody looked over at where Nirvana was and to their shock it had completely been destroyed not leaving a single piece of it behind. Ace looked back at them as they began to question him about what he had just done.

After everything calmed down they went over the village where an old man came up to us and revealed that he was the one that created Nirvana. Ace had no idea what was going on but the others were shocked by the news and that they were the people of Nirvana. After they explained everything that they needed to them and began to glow yellow and disappeared in front of us and Wendy fell to her knees and began to cry as they left.

Then Erza went over to her and placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder and comforted her and stopped her from crying and invited her to their guild. They then turned over to Ace and began to thank him for all he's done for them and invited him to join as well but he had no idea what they were talking about so he just went along with them since there wasn't much he could do.

They said goodbye to the others that were in other guilds as they separated and headed back to their guild halls and cities. Wendy, Carla and Ace went back with the fairy tail members and headed to the city Magnolia. They took a boat to cross the ocean but and Ace didn't want to show them he could fly just in case it wasn't normal or that he explained to them why he could fly.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

After about two hours of travel on the boat we finally reached land and the city that came into view was a peaceful one where there were people all around. We all got off the boat and the others guided us to a building that had a sign on top made of wood that read the words 'Fairy Tail' and inside were a lot of people eating and drinking but also talking to one another. After getting inside a short old man came forward and introduced himself as the guild master and his name was Makarov.

He then turned towards Ace, Wendy and Carla looking confused probably because he didn't know who they were. Erza then stepped in and introduced them to everybody and announced that they would be joining the guild.

"Long story short these three are fairy tails newest members so please treat them well." Erza announced

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Wendy said

"Hello, my name is Ace and thank you for inviting me." Ace responded

"Wow adorable!" Wakaba exclaimed

"That kid looks strong!" Nab yelled

"I bet their moms are beautiful!" Macao yelled while blushing

Everyone then spread out around the guild talking about what happened while they were on the mission while Ace, Wendy and Carla were standing in the same place looking around. Wendy and Ace were talking to each other while the others were having fun talking about their mission.

"So I guess we'll be working together now, nice working with you." Ace told Wendy

"Yeah I look forward to it!" Wendy exclaimed while looking at Ace's eyes

"Of course." Carla responded

She held in the urge to blush while looking at Ace in the eyes which were black but looked like black circular crystals. That was when Mira came over to them welcoming them.

"Welcome you three to Fairy Tail." Mira said

"Wow I can't believe I met Erza and now Mirajane!" Wendy said with sparkles in her eyes

"I'm assuming that your feline friend uses the same magic as Happy." Mira said

"Wait a minute, don't compare me to that blue cat!" Carla complained

"Don't mind her, I use healing and support magic and I'm a sky dragon slayer." Wendy responded politely

"That's awesome, glad to have you aboard!" Everybody went crazy after hearing that Wendy uses dragon slayer magic

"So Ace what about you?" Mira asked

"I don't use this magic you use, I use Ki." Ace responded to Mira's question

"What's Ki?" Mira asked

"Is it some type of magic? I've never heard of it." Everybody question as they heard my response

"I've never heard of it either." Wendy looked at Ace in confusion while Carla looked as well with a confused look

"Ace can you demonstrate it?" Mira asked

"Sure I'll show you a tiny bit." Ace replied

As he told them that he will show them what Ki was he closed his hands and began to scream as his body released a powerful aura from his body that caused the guild to shake and blast wind around him. Ace was surrounded by a green aura as he powered up with his Ki as everybody around him tried to stay stable on their feet.

"HAAAAAAH!" Ace released his Ki while yelling

As Ace stopped powering up his entire body stayed lit up and surrounded by the green aura that came from his body. The people around him stared in amazement at the green aura since it was quite a sight. After releasing his Ki and going back to normal but the people around him still stared.

"That was amazing!" Wendy screamed

"What was that!?" Everybody questioned as they looked at Ace

"Tell me Ace was that your full power?" Mira questioned

"No, that wasn't even close to my full power." Ace responded as all of the people around him looked in shock

"Anyways, I'm actually here to give the three of you the stamp you need to signal that you're in fairy tail, just tell what colour and where." Mira told the three

"Can I have it in blue and on my right shoulder?" Wendy asked Mira

As Wendy got hers on her shoulder Carla asked for it on my back and Mira stamped it onto her. Mira then turned towards Ace and asked him where he would like the stamp to be.

"On my left pectoral and in black and a white trim around it please." Ace asked and Mira nodded in response

"I'll need you to take your shirt off to put it on." Mira said to Ace

Ace then took off his shirt revealing his extremely toned chest, biceps, and abdomen. All of the girl's eyes were directed towards his body even Wendy who was next to him. His body had no layer of fat at all and all that remained were his muscles. Ace stood there as Mira planted the symbol onto his chest and he turned towards Wendy.

"Check it out, this is sweet." Ace turned over to show Wendy

"…" Wendy stood there silent staring at Ace's body while trying to hold in the urge to blush

"…" Carla stood there looking

"Are you two okay?" Ace asked in confusion

"Of course it's nothing!" Wendy replied in panic

After Ace put his shirt back on he went and explored the guild along with Wendy and Carla while they were looking around the place. While doing so Wendy was looking down at the ground with a red face ever since they began walking around. Ace looked at her in confusion on why her face was red and thought that it was just a fever.

The next day before heading out of the room Ace was borrowing before he tries to find his own place to stay he put on his fighting uniform before heading out. It was a blue Gi with an orange under shirt. He also had a light blue belt and white boots that went past his ankles and had yellow stripes at the front of them on top.


	3. Snowy Mountains and Party

**Note: This is a side chapter for small events that will happen quite a bit, so there will main arcs while there will also be side chapters as well that will somewhat help with the main story in small points but most of all just side stories. These chapters will probably be boring for some people but I wanted to put side stuff into the mix so forgive me.**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Ace after joining the guild needed a place to stay so he was given permission to reside in the spare room in the guild until he finds a suitable place for him to set up in. As he awoke from his sleep in was early in the morning when the sun had barely revealed itself over the horizon but could hear that a bunch of people were awake. Ace had no idea where he was right now, so he stayed in the room reflecting on what happened.

He thought back to what happened before turning up in the sky and remembered the appearance of the demon Zarver. But he remembered something he didn't want to remember while trying to hold back his flowing tear that had instantly formed on his eyes. The door was then heard opening so he quickly wiped them away and looked towards the door to find Wendy standing at the doorway.

"Hi Ace, the master wants everybody to gather in front!" Wendy said with a smile

"Alright I'll be right there." Ace responded

 **Fairy Tail: Main Hall**

As Ace made his way downstairs he heard a familiar voice screaming directly at him and when he turned his head right he saw Natsu running over to him.

"Fight me Ace!" Natsu yelled

When Natsu leapt towards Ace with his fist covered in flames Ace uppercut him in the jaw and knocked him out.

"Yo salamander got his ass kicked by a 10 year old!" Gajeel snickered

"I'm actually 12." Danny corrected

"To honour all of you for your hard work tomorrow will be the long-awaited flower viewing party!" Makarov exclaimed as everybody began to cheer

 **Mount Hakobe**

Every single person in the guild were celebrating and going crazy for tomorrow so they all drank and partied the entire day while Ace and his team decided to take a job. It was to go search for specific herbs on top of a snowy mountain that apparently can boost the ability of a mage. The team of 8 consisting of Ace, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy went to the mountains where it was snowing quite heavily.

"This place is way too cold!" Lucy complained

"I can't feel my legs." Wendy said

"You have to get used to these elements if you want to do these types of missions." Carla replied to Wendy's whining

"Come in here Wendy, you don't want to catch a cold." Lucy said

The two girls were freezing in this weather while the rest of them were fine and couldn't really feel the cold. Lucy stayed in one of her celestial spirits to keep warm and invited Wendy to join her.

"Okay, if you're sure it won't be any trouble." Wendy replied

"Coming Carla?" Wendy asked Carla

"No, I'll be fine, you should be trying to adapt to discomfort!" Carla replied in a serious tone

"So how are we going to find the herb in all this snow?" Asked Ace

"Look over at Natsu and you'll get your answer." Replied Gray

As Ace looked towards Natsu he saw him smelling his surroundings, Natsu seems that he has a more sensitive nose than most people. After a couple of seconds Natsu found the smell and began to form a big grin on his face. Lucy ran out of magic power so the celestial spirit disappeared and they freaked out after being surrounded by the cold.

"Get a grip!" Gray yelled

"We'll get home faster if you help find the herbs!" Erza yelled

"Is it really that cold?" Ace asked

"More like how aren't you cold!?" Lucy questioned

"Well I lived in weather conditions like this sometimes so I'm used to it." Replied Ace

"I found 'a, I knew you couldn't hide forever you stupid plant!" Natsu yelled

"Behold the power of a dragon slayers nose!" Happy commented

"How do you know it's the right herbs, have you smelt them before?" Carla asked

"Nope, but I know it's them! Let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled while running off towards the mountain while Happy followed.

"Let's follow him!" Ace yelled while running after Natsu

The others quickly followed behind and Ace made it to the top of the mountain where Natsu was at a standstill with a wyvern. It had white scales, sharp teeth and huge wings, and under its feet were the herbs that was requested for the job. The others arrived shortly after and the beast flew towards us while opening its mouth. But before it got to them Ace launched himself forward kicking the wyvern on the head causing the skull and outer skin to crack knocking out the wyvern entirely.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

They gathered the resources we could and the herbs and began to head back to guild after finishing the job. They returned and got the reward for the job, Ace then left to his room to get to bed since the day was over and it was late when they got back from the mountains. He dropped on the bed and closed his eyes.

The next day when everybody got up early they began to get ready for the party that was going to be held today. Lucy became sick due to the mission and couldn't go with everybody to watch the flowers bloom. They set all the mats and food for the guild at the tree, they all sat down on the mats talking and eating. Ace sat with Wendy and Carla while Natsu and the others were on the mat next to them.

"Hey, Ace let's fight!" Natsu yelled

"Calm down!" Erza screamed as she hit Natsu on the head

As everybody was having a great time with the party the guild master got all our attention and they all faced the front where the master was giving a speech.

"Let's play bingo!" Mira said happily

"We got some brilliant prizes this year, I hope your all ready to play!" Makarov

Everyone went insane for the bingo tournament that they all quickly grabbed a card and began the bingo game immediately. The winner of the prizes was Erza and a three-way battle for a prize between Levy, Juvia and Elfman. After the end of the bingo tournament they all went back to partying with everybody as the day continued quickly. Ace couldn't settle though because he was still thinking about his parents and what they meant.

"Ace? Are you okay?" Wendy asked looking worried

"Yeah, nothing is wrong." Ace replied with a small smile on his face but Wendy could tell he wasn't fine

"Hmmm." Makarov looked over towards Ace and noticed that something was definitely off about him


	4. Dream? Or Not?

**Note: The Edolas arc won't happen so Lisanna and Panther Lily will already be in the guild from this point on**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

It was normal day in the guild taking on jobs and partying every day and talking to one another. Ace was looking at the request board with the others looking to see if there were any decent jobs that pay well that they can do. They found one and handed it over to Mira to accept the job and while they waited for approval to take the job Makarov came out and approached Ace and the others.

They spoke to him that they wanted to take on this job and they were just waiting for approval from Mira. After chatting with the master for a while Mira handed the request form back to the team and when they read the request again they began to walk out of the guild until suddenly Ace had stopped moving. Makarov looked at Ace as he just stood there still without moving an inch or even a muscle on his body.

Natsu and the others turned back and looked at Ace as his eyes began to lose colour. Ace was feeling extreme pain in his body until he completely blacked out while standing.

"Ace?" Makarov said while looking confused

After the master called Ace's name Ace began to fall forward and face planted onto the ground with closed eyes without moving an inch. They all ran over as they saw him fall, Ace tried to move but couldn't and was blacking out until he completely blanked.

"What's wrong Ace? Why are you just standing there?" Natsu asked in confusion

"We have a job so hurry." Erza said with a calm face

"Ace…?" Wendy said Ace's name as he fell to the ground

"Ace!" Wendy screamed as the others looked in shock

"Ace wake up, come on stop with this joke!" Natsu yelled but it couldn't reach Ace

"Open your eyes come on!" Gray screamed in a worried tone

"Why did you just fall!?" Lucy questioned without a response

"Ace! What's wrong my boy!?" Makarov ran over in a shocked state as the other members looked over towards them in worry as well

Ace still laying on the ground unconscious began to scare everybody more and more as he didn't move a single muscle even after being shook by Natsu.

"Natsu bring him to the bed." Makarov told Natsu to bring Ace and lay him on the bed

"Right gramps." Natsu listened to master and laid Ace on the bed

Ace's team and the guild master were watching Ace in the room as they were worried that something has happened to him. They had scared faces while they looked at Ace hopeless on the bed completely defenceless. They then all left the room to let Ace rest and to see if he would wake up any time soon.

 **Realm of Visions**

"Where the heck am I?" Ace said while looking around the room

He walked around the room that seemed endless with different screens placed on the walls and water fountains flowing water. The room was pure white and as he looked up at a screen he saw 6 figures standing in a row that looked just like him but from behind. The first had golden hair, second was spiked golden hair, third long golden hair, fourth had pure red hair, fifth had blue spiked hair and last of all was mysterious as the head was covered by a white fog. Ace continued down the hall until he came across a room that was round and had different major events from both his world and Earthland.

Ace stood there still watching in confusion at the screens displaying the events of his friends from the guild and events from his ancestors. Ace watched in amazement at the sight that was being displayed before him until he felt a chilling yet calming presence in the room. He looked behind him and what he saw an orb of light that wat moving around and floating.

To Ace's surprise the orb flew down in front of him and as Ace stared at the orb it was radiating a faint yet beautiful golden light. Ace then placed his hand onto the orb and was teleported into a white room with chiselled pillars of carvings that displayed ancient scripts of what seemed to be about a prophecy of an ancient war. Ace scanned at the pictures on the walls being able to read it in Saiyan language which he was taught by parents before they passed.

"What is all this?" Ace looked around in awe

He read the ancient writings on the walls which were telling him about how a powerful demon will terrorize all world's leading them into disarray. It also tells about how one hero will rise to claim the challenge and vanquish the demon along with his comrades. The hero in the picture showed that he was holding a ball of light in his hands that radiated a powerful energy from within it.

 **Fairy Tail Guild - 1 day later**

"He hasn't opened his eyes in an entire day." Makarov spoke as he watched Ace on the bed

"Why did this happen!?" Natsu screamed as he punched the wall in anger

The others sat on chairs surrounding the bed that Ace was placed in. They looked at him in sorrow as they watched their companion completely hopeless on the bed. Tears began to form on the guild master's eyes as he continued to look at Ace on the bed.

"Just what happened…?" Happy asked in a very sad tone

"He hasn't even moved." Carla said while hanging her head

The door was open and the other members of the guild were all looking in as they also watched the defenceless Ace laying in the bed. Some left as they couldn't look at him hopeless on the bed and went back down to the tables.

"Don't worry master he will wake up." Erza said while clenching her fist in anger

"Just why…?" Makarov said as he held Ace's hand while staying calm

 **Realm of Visions**

After examining the ancient scripts and pictures of the room he heard a voice from the room and it surprised him because it came out of nowhere. As he looked around a blue smoke like entity appeared before him.

"Welcome to the Realm of Visions." Blue Spirit

"I am the ruler of this realm." Blue Spirit

"Okay, why am I here?" Ace asked while facing the spirit

"I sent your mind into this world while your body stays in your world, so I can speak to you." Blue Spirit

"All of that to just speak to me, what about?" Ace asked in confusion

"You are a Saiyan born with a special ability that others don't, that ability is what you will find out in due time." Blue Spirit

"But now I want to tell you about what the future has in store for you." Blue Spirit

"My Future?" Ace questioned

"You will face many adversities and challenges, but you will have to rise and overcome them." Blue Spirit

"Before I return you back to your body, take this and hold onto it at all times." Blue Spirit

The spirit then handed Ace a peculiar ring that had a crystal on the top. It had a strange patterns and words that Ace couldn't decipher. As Ace took the ring he faced back to the spirit.

"When you awake, put the ring onto your wrist and keep it safe." Blue Spirit

"What does it do?" Ace asked as the spirit began to disappear

"Farewell for now." Blue Spirit

"Wait! Hold on!" Ace screamed as his vision became blurred and white

 **Fairy Tail Guild – 2 days later**

"Ughh, I guess I'm back." Ace said as he opened his eyes in the room of the guild hall

Ace then looked at the clock that displayed the time and day on its screen. He then was shocked to see that it was Wednesday because it was Monday when he blacked out. "Was I really out for 2 days." Ace thought to himself in shock. He then opened the door to the room and exited and headed towards the top of the stairs.

When he got to the top and looked down at the guild main hall he saw every single person doing their daily routine and the master was sitting on the bar counter like always. But when Ace got to the top of the stairs and looked in front of him, there stood Natsu as he looked at him in complete shock.

"Ace!" Natsu screamed as he ran up to him and fell to his knees in front of Ace

As Natsu screamed Ace's name the other members looked up towards the stairs as they noticed the 12-year old boy standing there with his black hair swaying from the wind. They all stood still not able to believe the sight that they are seeing right now as Ace walks down the stairs with Natsu behind him. After seeing that it really was Ace they all ran over to him.

"I'm glad to see you all." Ace said while forming a smile

"We were all worried!" Erza yelled =

"Welcome back man." Natsu said with a big grin on his face

"We knew you'd come back to us." Gray said with a calm expression

"Ace!" Wendy cried as she jumped to Ace wrapping her arms around him

The guilder master then came up to Ace as he looked at him with a smile on his face. As everybody calmed down and they all put smiles on their faces and took Ace to a table and they all stood around talking to him.


	5. The Reveal

**Fairy Tail Guild**

As every member of fairy tail were hanging around Ace food was distributed along the table with drinks poured into many cups. People were dancing around and Natsu tried to challenge Ace to another fight but was immediately punched in the gut by Erza. They were all having fun until everybody paid their attention as Max and Warren barged into the guild while yelling that there was massive news that they wanted to share.

That was when giant bells could be heard throughout the entire city as people began to go crazy after hearing them leaving Ace, Wendy, Carla and Lucy in confusion. People around were yelling about a person called Gildarts returning as they cheered.

"Gildarts? who's that? I don't think i've ever heard of him before." Lucy said in confusion

"He's the strongest wizard in fairy tail." Mira responded with a smile as those words caught Ace's attention

"Woah! I thought Erza was top dog around here!" Lucy said in absolute shock

"Modesty aside, I don't even hold a candle to him." Erza responded

"But still this is going a bit overboard." Lucy said

"Look how happy they are." Wendy said with a smile

"They're certainly more out of control than usual." Carla said

As everybody was cheering for the return of Gildarts, Mira mentioned that everybody going insane is only natural since he's been gone for over 3 years taking on a century quest which is a quest that no one has been able to complete in over 100 years. Lucy after hearing so was absolutely amazed. Ace was sitting on a chair wondering how powerful he really was so he was quite interested, he will probably try to refrain from doing so but his Saiyan blood completely disagrees.

Afterwards we could hear speakers from outside the guild telling all of the citizens to prepare themselves for something called the Magnolia Gildarts Shift. Carla was complaining that every single person was going too crazy over this, Wendy was just watching all of the guild members cheering and celebrating while Lucy was questioning what a Gildarts Shift was. Mira then told them to head outside to see what it was and as they did an earthquake began as the city began to split in half revealing a finely built road that split the city.

"They're precautionary measures for Gildart's crash magic." Erza explained

"Since he destroys anything he touches, it's better for him to avoid people homes and businesses." Mira said while holding a smile

"Like he walks right through them!" Lucy screamed while panicking

"He sounds amazing!" Wendy said in awe

"Yes... Amazingly stupid." Carla responded in a rather unpleasant manner

Then a man with orange hair with a rough beard enters the building covered in a black cloak, he had iron gauntlets on his hands and had a big brown bag on his back. He didn't look too powerful but Ace could tell he was much more powerful than he looks and could be almost as powerful as he was. Gildarts walked up to Mira while asking about where the guild fairy tail was and Mira told him that this was the guild and also told him that she was Mirajane. Gildarts looked carefully and finally realised that Mira had changed a lot since coming back and as he looked around the guild in awe from the changes Natsu ran up behind Gildarts getting his attention immediately challenging him to a fight.

Natsu was then easily caught and thrown right into the ceiling being defeated that easily which also boiled Ace's Saiyan blood. As Natsu was defeated he also had a smile on his face admiring Gildarts while still stuck to the roof. Everyone was staring at Gildarts with big smiles on their faces.

"I see a couple of new faces, a lots changed while i've been gone." Gildarts stated as he looked around with a smile

"Gildarts!" Makarov yelled as he got Gildarts attention

"Oh master you're looking well." Gildarts said as he was walking over the the guild master

"So how did the job go?" Makarov asked as he crossed his arms awaiting an answer

"Nope no good, too hard for me." Gildarts said while chuckling and while Makarov was sighing

Everyone was watching in shock as Gildarts said that he had failed the job and wasn't able to complete it. Natsu was on the ground with wide eyes as Gray and Elfman were behind him also in shock at what they had just heard. Lucy was standing next to Mira and Erza while looking surprised as well that the strongest member in Fairy Tail failed the job and wondered what it would take to finish the job. She was then scolded by Erza to stop thinking about it like she could just tell what Lucy was thinking about. Ace stood up from his chair and walked over to Natsu and stood next to him while looking at Gildarts.

"I see the job was too tough..." Makarov said

"Sorry for bringing shame to the guild." Gildarts said in an apologizing tone

"No, You returning is what is most important and what i've heard you're the only one that has returned alive!" Makarov said as he formed a smile on his face

As Gildarts was talking to the master as everyone else just watched he turned around meeting eye to eye with Ace who was next to Natsu. As he was looking at Ace his eyes widen feeling that Ace was a lot more powerful than he appears. Looking at Ace Gildarts walks over to him while still locking eyes.

"You're new around here?" Gildarts asked while looking at Ace

"Yeah the name is Ace." Ace responded with a curious look

"My name is Gildarts, and also i'm sensing that you're a lot stronger than you're letting people know am I right?" Gildarts as Ace's eyes widen in surprise at the question

"You can tell?" Ace responded

"I won't know for sure if I don't see for myself, so I challenge you to a fight." Gildarts askes as everyone in the guild were surprised by the sudden challenge

"If you insist, let's go outside." Ace responded as he began to walk to the doors as Gildarts and all the other members also came out

"Is Gildarts serious?" Gray asked

"Who knows, but this will be interesting." Erza responded

"But it's Gildarts we're talking about, Ace is going to be in trouble!" Natsu yelled

"I think Ace will be fine because I also think he's more powerful than he's letting us believe and that Gildarts is the only one that can push him to his limits." Makarov then came up to them and stated those words in interest

"Will he really be okay, i'm worried." Wendy asked with a worried tone

 **Fairy Tail Guild - Outside**

When they got out of the guild the master also came along interested to see how powerful Ace was after hearing Gildarts's words. Ace and Gildarts stood face to face 5 metres away from eachother getting ready to fight. Ace could tell that he will need to use his full strength if he was going to try to defeat Gildarts while Gildarts was watching Ace while thinking.

"This match will begin... NOW!" Makarov counted down for the match

Straight away Gildarts rushed towards Ace with incredible speed but this speed was nothing compared to his father in training so Ace quickly raised both his arms in a cross shape blocking the attack that Gildarts had just sent him. Then swinging his arms back pushing Gildarts back to where he was before.

Ace then jumped towards Gildarts trading blow after blow until finally Ace managed to find an opening in Gildarts's attack style. Ace then threw a punch directly at the centre hitting Gildarts in the stomach and instantly going to the side throwing a kick pushing Gildarts to the side but he could still stand. Gildarts then used somekind of magic to appear behind Ace as he landed a direct punch to his back causing Ace to fly towards the guild but quickly regaining composure and bouncing off the guild back in front of Gildarts.

"You're definitely not bad kid!" Gildarts said as he smiled

"Back at you, you're as tough as everybody says!" Ace said while also smiling

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ace said as he began to charge his Ki to max power letting his Saiyan insticts to kick in

Gildarts then saw Ace jumping towards him at an incredible speed that he was barely able to block. Gildarts could feel that the punch had a lot more power behind it causing him to back off as he began to charge his magic power to it's max. Gildarts leapt at Ace while in shock at the power of Gildarts getting hit in the stomach which caused blood to come out of his mouth. Ace managed to stand tall and keep his composure after the hit.

"You're strong kid but i'm finishing this now! You can't beat me now since i'm at full power!" Gildarts stated as Ace looked at him with a smirk confusing him

"You think this is over! I'll show you it's not for a long shot!" Ace screamed as he began to cover himself in a red aura making Gildarts to back off in caution

"Kaioken! x10!" Ace said while covering himself in the aura

"AHHHHHH!" Ace was screaming as the power was a lot to handle for his body but he kept pushing as his muscles began to grow in size

"What is this!?" Gildarts asked as he looked at Ace covered in red

"This is Kaioken x10! it increases my power by 10 times!" Ace stated as Gildarts's eyes widen in shock

Gildarts was then instantly punched in the stomach without being able to react, Gildarts spat blood as Ace had hit him. "This kid is no joke, I need to be careful with my magic power." Gildarts thought as he began to worry. Everyone watching were in shock as the two were showing their full power. Gildarts having a lot of trouble blocking the attacks had no choice but to take the hits while hitting Ace as well. The guild master on the side was watching in amazement as the fight unfolded. They then backed off to catch their breath as they were both bleeding from the attacks while breathing heavily.

"This is incredible." Erza said as she watch with wided eyes

"This is kind of scary!" Wendy said in a terrified tone

"Were they really holding this much power back!?" Lucy asked while also in shock

"This is Crazy!" Natsu yelled with open eyes

"Just who is Ace" Gray said while watching the fight

The fight continued with Gildarts attacking Ace continuously but Ace managed to dodge them until he was hit from the side launching him. Ace then quickly recovers and heads back at Gildarts punching him in the face causing Gildarts to roll on the floor but manages to stand up after. They then seperate themselves staring at eachothers eyes.

"I think it's time to end this!" Ace said as he began to hold his hands together at his right side with his left leg in front

"I agree!" Gildarts then begins to use his magic to create a square with many squares shape holes inside

"Ka...me...ha...me!" Ace while saying those words a blue energy ball forms in his hands while releasing a powerful blue light around

"Crush Magic!" Gildarts said as he launched the square at Ace

"HAAA!" Ace then throws his hands forward as the ball then shoots out as a beam from his hands and as it collides with Gildarts's attack they begin to keep pushing at eachother

As the two attacks were pushing at eachother no side was moving until Ace had to push and finish the fight with the amount of energy he had left. The others were watching in anticipation at who was going to win the fight.

"Kaioken x10!" Ace then used his Kaioken technique to instantly boost the power of his blast

With the power of Kaioken the Kamehameha wave to grow in size extensively as it completely swallowed Gildart's attack. The crash magic was destroyed and the wave hit Gildarts as Gildarts was looking in shock. A huge explosion was made from the blast causing a strong wind to blow from where Gildarts was standing. After the smoke had cleared up Gildarts could be seen laying the crater while breathing.

"You win kid, can't move anymore." Gildarts said as a smile formed as he tried to look at Ace

"Ha...ha... good match." Ace said as he fell to his knees and hands holding him up while regaining his strength

"No way! Gildarts lost!" Natsu said while looking at Gildarts and Ace

"This was unexpected." Erza said while looking with wide eyes

"That's just crazy!" Gray said as he looked in shock as well

"Ace are you ok!" Wendy yelled as she ran over to him healing him with her magic relieving him from the pain from using Kaioken

"Yeah... I'm fine." Ace said as he looked Wendy in the eyes causing her to fight the urge to blush in front of him

After Ace and Gildarts were able to move again they headed inside and took a seat as everybody was barraging them with questions while they were sititng down. They wondered how Ace is so powerful even though he's only 12 years old. After they calmed down everybody went back to what they were doing before it all started and the only ones still around Ace were Gildarts, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Makarov

"Ace just what are you?" Gray asked while waiting for an answer

"Yes I want to know as well." Erza said as she fixed her gaze at Ace

"Like seriously dude, you beat Gildarts! "Natsu screamed

"I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you'd beat me kid." Gildarts said while smiling at Ace

"Please tell us Ace? your powers are definitely abnormal." Makarov asked as he sat on the table

"Well you guys are my friends so I guess you should know what I am and where I am from." Ace said as he took a big breath preparing himself

"The truth is I don't think i'm from this dimension." Ace said while keeping a calm face

"What do you mean this dimension?" asked Lucy with a surprised look

"Well from what i've seen this world is nothing like mine so I came to the conclusion that i'm from a different world which would also explain me waking up in the sky falling." Ace said with a smile

"Was that when you came and fought Zero." Wendy asked

"Yeah that was when I saw you guys." Ace answered back

"So Ace can you tell us how your so powerful." Makarov asked in interest

"Well to start i'm not exactly a human." Ace said as everyone was surprised

Wait then what are you." Lucy said curiously

"I'm 3 quarter Human and a quarter Saiyan, we're a warrior race that were a long time ago enslaved by a powerful tyrant known as Frieza." Ace explained as everyone listened carefully

"What were you made to do?" Gray asked

"We were made to take over different planets but as our power increased, Frieza was getting worried that one of us would one day defeat him so he completely destroyed our entire planet causing our race to become almost extinct." Ace explained

"But the sole survivors were Vegeta, Goku and two others called Nappa and Raditz." Ace said while the others looked at him

"He was too scared to pick a fight!" Natsu yelled

"Who is this Goku and Vegeta?" asked Carla

Ace thought back for a bit that he was told stories of them being so powerful that they even achieved the powers of a god. Ace would always listen to the amazing stories his parents told them.

"Goku was my great grandfather and Vegeta was his rival but also one of his best friends." Ace said with a smile

"How powerful were they?" Erza asked curiously

"Well from the stories i've heard from my parents, they were said to have been so powerful that they even achieved the power of the gods themselves." Ace explained as everyone were surprised

"How would you fare against them Ace?" Gildarts asked since he was beat by Ace

"Well I wouldn't survive a single hit and would probably faint from just staring at their aura." Ace said while he chuckled a bit but the others were shocked

"Anyway Ace i've been wondering about what your parents are like." Wendy asked but as she asked a tear ran down Ace's face which everybody body saw

"Ace?" Gildarts called his name after noticing the tear

"If it's something you don't want to share then it's fine." Makarov said while keeping a calm face

"I'm sorry Ace!" Wendy apologised as she bowed her head

"It's fine I want you all to know about what happened." Ace said as he prepared himself

"One day while I was at the front of our house training with my Dad while my mother was making dinner we felt a strange presence approaching us, as my mother ran outside to us we looked up and saw a figure with black hair with white on the front covered in a black cloak fly down to us." Ace said

"Who was it?" asked Natsu

"From what I heard his name was Zarver, when he came down to us he demanded that my parents hand me over to him." Ace said with a sad expression

"Why did he want you?" Gray asked curiously

"He said that once they hand me over he was going to kill me, so my parents told me to run as they fended him off." Ace said this and the others looked at him in shock

"I ran as fast as I could as I heard the screams of my parents as I ran, I hid behind some rocks until Zarver had left and once he was gone I went back to the house." Ace explained while the others listended interested to know what happened afterwards

"Once I had gotten back my parents were laying on the ground with blood flowing out of them from the holes that were punched into them from Zarver." Ace explained while his eyes began to shed tears and while the others looked at him with sad eyes as well

While Ace was crying Makarov began to rub Ace's back trying to comfort him as his tears flowed from his eyes. The others stood there silent and Gildarts was looking at Ace with a small frown on his face. That's when they all decided to leave it at that and to get some rest.


	6. Tenrou Island

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Ace watched in confusion along with Lucy, Wendy and Carla as they watched a bunch of people taking on a bunch of jobs. Natsu came running back after a job and immediately took another while running into Gray but they didn't even fight they just left each other and Gray went to take another job. Everybody were acting more intense then normal which really confused Ace on what was going on.

"I'm gonna pull the trigger on this job okay!" Alzack stated

"Got my sights on this one!" Bisca yelled

"Hey I called dibs on that job Warren!" Max screamed

"Sorry pal but it's finders keepers!" Warren stated

"Team ShadowGear is splitting up for now!" Droy and Jet said as they pressed their foreheads together

Ace watched from the side lines as people were going crazy over at the request board only widening his confusion more. He was interested in why they were all so eager to take on so many jobs solo. He continued to watch as they were fighting over the job requests.

"Why in the world is everyone going crazy!" Lucy screamed

"You'll find out soon enough." Mira stated as she was accepting the job requests

"Huh? you can see into the future?" Wendy and Lisanna said in confusion

"Yes I found out that I have a special ability of Clairvoyance." Carla said proudly

"Wow that's totally amazing." Wendy said in awe

"So can you tell me which guy will be my future husband?" Lisanna asked in curiosity

"I'm afraid I can't see that far but maybe something sooner..." Carla said as she looked around

"Okay keep a close eye on Ace over there, any second now he is going to take off his shirt and he's going to start meditating." Carla stated while pointing towards Ace

"Wait really!?" Wendy said as she lightly blushed

"Let's see!" Lisanna said as the both of them looked over to Ace as he took his shirt off and began to sit on the ground and float up while a green aura surrounded his body

"Wow he did exactly as you said!" Lisanna said in awe

"..." Wendy just stared without saying a word

"That is so cool." Wendy said as she turned her gaze back to Carla

"Yeah you hit it right on the nose but I don't think Wendy was ready for that!" Lisanna said with a happy smile as Wendy showed a small blush

While everyone was going crazy of course Erza wasn't standing back, she was exchanging sword after sword slash with Lily in his true form. Lucy was just staring over at them and the others while thinking that there were so many people taking on jobs but the others were just lazing around. Mira then stated that it would all make sense tomorrow which interested Ace as he could hear Mira with his advanced hearing.

 **Fairy Tail Guild - 1 day later**

The next day the guild master had called all members to the hall after they removed all the tables and chairs out of the way as they set up the stage. Everyone showed excited expressions while others were completely in the dark about what was happening.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lily asked

"Beats me." Gajeel stated as he stood with a stern face

"I think the master is going to tell us about something big happening." Wendy said as she looked at Ace beside her

"Yeah I wonder what it's about." Ace stated as he glanced at the stage

"Can't say i'm excited." Carla said as she was held in Wendy's arms

As Ace looked around at the others he noticed that some of them were panicking which were the ones that were taking on so many jobs. Alzack was panicking as Bisca tried to calm him, Natsu was grinning while looking around and Elfman and Gray were staring confidently at the front stage. That was when the curtains that covered the front stage began to raise revealing Makarov, Erza, Mira and Gildarts.

"Yeah here we go!" Wan screamed

"Don't make us wait any longer!" Chico said with a smile

"Yeah just tell us already!" Joey said with a grin on his face

"In accordance to the Fairy Tail guilds time honoured, I will now announce this years entrance for the s-class wizard promotion trial!" Makarov said after clearing his throat and causing the guild to cheer

People went crazy after the guild master had announced that he will be telling them the selections for the s-class promotion trial. Lucy was shocked that the reason behind everybody going crazy for a reason as big as that while Natsu erupted in fire as he was getting excited.

"Please be quiet everyone!" Erza said as she stood on the stage

"Shut up and let the master finish talking." Gildarts said

"This years trial will be held on Tenrou Island, our guilds sacred ground!" Makarov stated

"Do you know what he'll make them do?" Lucy asked curiously

"Well it's different every year." Max said while crossing his arms

"It's like a seriously tough job." Warren said while holding his hips

"But if you do finish it, they'll bump you up to an s-class wizard!" Alzack said as he turned towards Lucy

"The strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts these are what I considered while making my selections!" Makarov said while clenching his fist in front of him

"I have chosen 8 participants!" Makarov said

"First Natsu Dragneel!"

"Thank you sir!" Natsu said as he clenched his fist

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"It's my time to move up!" Gray stated with a smile

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Really? master chose me?" Juvia said in confusion

"Elfman!"

"S-class deserves a man like me!" Elfman said with pride

"Cana Alberona!"

"..." Cana looked down with a sad look

"Freed Justine!"

"So i'll be following Laxus's foot steps." Freed said quietly

"Levy McGarden!"

"I'm so stoked about this!" Levy said as Droy and Jet cheered her on the sides

"Only 1 place left who do you think it is?" Wendy asked in curiosity

"Isn't it obvious." Carla said in response

"And finally Ace!"

"Well didn't expect something like this to be happening." Ace said

After hearing the selections they all cheered and wished luck to the members that were chosen for the trial. The members that didn't get picked stayed firm while others didn't. After the announce of Ace's name Gildarts looked over at Ace with a smile.

"I get it, people worked hard so master would pick them." Lucy said

"I know you can do it you guys!" Wendy yelled with a smile

"Even though 8 wizards have been selected, only 1 will be chosen!" Makarov stated with crossed arms

"The trial will begin in 1 week so prepare yourselves!" Makarov stated

People around then began to place bets on who was going to win and become and s-class wizard. While Gajeel was complaining while Lily was telling him that it seemed he had a shady reputation and that the guild doesn't trust him much.

"And as usual everybody loses control." Carla said but then opened her eyes in shock as she began to see images flashed through her mind of the future

"Is there something wrong Carla?" Wendy asked as she looked over to Carla

"No, i'm fine." Carla said in a low tone

"So strange, what was I seeing?" Carla thought as she stood with almost closed eyes. Then she recalled the images of forests being dried up, Cana crying, Natsu on the ground and Ace being thrown around protecting his friends. Then an image showed of a man with white and black clothes that had black hair. "W- What was that!?" She though in panic as she thought back at the images.

"Now we will go over the rules of the trial." Makarov said while letting Mira take the lead

"The participating wizard will choose a partner and who they choose will be able to train with them for the week upcoming to the event." Mira said while everybody listened

"And consider these two rule when choosing, first the person has to be from fairy tail and secondly the wizard cannot be s-class!" Erza stated as the members were thinking

"So that rules out a couple of people so neither Erza, Mira nor Gildarts can be chosen." Lily stated

"I guess a team with those guys on it would be pretty hard to beat." Wendy said in understanding

"We'll go into more detail as we arrive on Tenrou Island, but keep in mind that you have to get past Erza to claim victory." Makarov said shocking everybody in the guild

After hearing those words the members in the guild went mental and were scared of the fact that they had to beat Erza to become s-class and to add to the fire Mira was also said to join in the fun as well.

"Stop your belly aching, the three of us went through this trial so it's only fair you do to." GIldarts said while on the stage

"The 8 participants and their partners will have to meet us at the port in 1 weeks time, so get to work." Makarov said as the 4 of them headed off the stage and the guidl members dispersed

After the announcement Ace sat down next to Wendy at a table with, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman, Happy, Natsu and Carla. They all talked about how the trial this year was much tougher than it was last time.

"They really set the bar crazy high this year." Gray said

"I'm surprised that none of you were chosen before." Lucy stated

"I'm ready for the big times, s-class here I come!" Natsu screamed as he let fire come out of his mouth in the air

"I know i'm the manliest person in the guild but i'm scared as a little girl right now!" Elfman said while holding his head with his hands yelling

"Sure sounds tough to me." Wendy said

"Good luck everyone." Lisanna said

"So we're all supposed to choose a partner, I already got someone in my mind what about you guys?" Ace asked in curiosity

"I'm going with my little buddy of course!" Natsu said while looking at Happy

"Aye!" Happy said energetically

"If this is a race then having a partner that can fly will be a great advantage so hold your horses pinky!" Elfman said while looking at them

"If this ends up as a battle then that will be a disadvantage." Gray stated as Happy told him that he was standing right there

"Who are you going to choose anyway Ace?" Juvia asked as everyone looked over to him

"Well i'm going with Wendy, you okay with that?." Ace said as he turned towards Wendy

"Me!?" Wendy asked while looking Ace in the eyes with a slight blush

"Well yeah your support magic will help me great deal, so what do you say?." Ace said with a smile

"I don't mind." Wendy said while looking down at her fingers while looking nervous

While every was introducing who their team mates were going to be Gray went with Loke, Elfman with Evergreen, Juvia with Lisanna, Lucy with Cana and Freed with Bickslow. Natsu then ran out of the building running off to go train somewhere. Levy was then fought over by Jet and Droy until Gajeel came and took Levy because he wanted to beat up the other members. Jet and Droy were watching while slowly turning into dust from sadness and Lily was watching proudly with a smile.

 **Port - 1 week later**

I week has past since the selections were made and everybody was training getting ready for the trial. After everybody got ready to leave they all headed to the port where Makarov told them to meet in 1 weeks time. After arriving at the port there was a massive wooden ship shipped that had the logo of fairy tail on it's sail. We all said our goodbyes to the other members as we got onto the boat and began to sail off heading towards Tenrou Island.

After about an hour into the boat ride the sun began to shine brightly creating rays that were pretty hot for everybody. They suffered from the sun as they were trying to cool themselves off while Ace was completely unaffected since he was used to all types of climates and environments.

"Why is it so hot, wasn't snowing the other day." Lucy complained while lying on a chair

Ace was standing at the side of boat next to the railings while watching the sea as they travelled. Wendy was laying at a table with her head on it trying to withstand the hot weather. "Is it really that hot? I guess I should help everybody out." thought Ace as he walked over and took a seat next to Wendy.

"I know that we're all rivals technically but i'll cool everybody off if you'd like." Ace said while standing without a drop of sweat or signs of being effected by the heat

"How are you going to do that?" Gray asked while naked on a chair suffering from the heat

"Yeah and how aren't you feeling hot at all Ace?" Wendy asked while looking over at him

"I'm used to all climates so this feels like a normal day." Ace said with a smile

He then releases a big of his Ki creating refreshing gusts of wind that could be felt from anywhere on the boat. Ace was using pretty much none of his energy so he could keep it up for hours as everybody were feeling relieved.

"Oh thank goodness I feel alive again." Lucy said with a smile

"I can finally relax." Gray said while slouching down in his chair

"Thank you Ace." Wendy said while Ace came over and sat next to Wendy while she looked at him with a slightly red face

"Glad I could help." Ace responded as he closed his eyes and began to meditate for a bit until they reach their destination

After about another 2 hours an island could be seen in the distance which had a massive tree at the centre, they had finally made it to Tenrou Island. The island wasn't what they had expected as it had another island above it being held up by the tree and the formations of the land were more to be desired. Natsu was suffering from his problem of motion sickness while Happy tried to cheer him up by telling him that they were going to be on land soon.

Then the guildmaster appeared at the top dock looking down at them as he began to speak about a legend of the island.

"There is a legend about this island, that it was once populated by fairies." Makarov stated as Lucy and Gray walked below him

"Is the legend true?" Asked Lucy curiously

"Nobody knows but it is of great importance to our guild, the resting place of our first master Mavis Vermillion." Makarov stated as the others had surprised faces

"And you're going dressed like that!" Gray said while pointing at Makarov

"Anything else? I would like to announce the first phase of your trial if I may?" Makarov said while narrowing his eyes as he ignored Grays statement

"There's more than 1 round?" Wendy said with a bit surprise in her voice

"Well it would probably be much more challenging since there will be multiple trials." Ace said as Wendy looked over at him

"You will have to make it over to the shore from this boat and head over to the source and once you're there pick one of the 8 routes and only 1 team per route." Makarov explained as everyone listened

"After making your choice you will have conquer these obstacles." Makarov said while revealing a slate that was some kind of map

The slate revealed 8 different routes, 5 were straight routes to the end while the other 3 had the Mira, Erza and Gildarts separated between the 3. Makarov explained that the teams who make it past will advance to the second round as everybody had worried looks on them while Ace was acting normal.

"This trial will require quality team work, and a whole lot of luck!" Makarov said while waving his fan around while the others had their mouths open

"I want to take on one of the s-class guys!" Ace said while holding his fist up in excitement

"Ace is probably the only one here that can beat any of them." Gray said while looking worried

"Oh thank goodness, i'm on Ace's team." Wendy said in a really quiet voice while sighing in relief

"Alright you ready! your trials starts right now!" Makarov yelled as everybody looked in confusion

"Well let's get going!" Ace said while grabbing Wendy and holding her in his arms, Wendy blushed as he flew at full speed towards the island getting their in and instant

"Hey we better going before they get too far ahead!" Natsu yelled as he got Happy to fly them over while the other followed behind

After arriving at the island Ace and Wendy make it to the smoke and there were 8 paths that were lettered. They were looking and deciding on which path they were going to take for the trial.

"Which path should we take?" Wendy asked

"I think we should pick path E." Ace said with a smile on his mind

"Well I guess we should just go before the others arrive." Wendy said while she looked at Ace

"Yeah, lets go." Ace said as they began to run into the cave and then after a while the other teams made it to the island choosing their routes

Once entering the cave Wendy and Ace found themselves in a big open cavern in the cave that was a circular shape. After entering the circular shaped cavern Ace brought a smile to his face as he walked up and Wendy followed.

"You can come out, Gildarts!" Ace said while grinning and Wendy was surprised to hear him say those words

"So it seems you and me are going to have rematch, what a coincidence that you and me are fighting and i've been wanting a rematch." Gildarts said as he approached from the shadows

"This is no coincidence, I sensed your power from this cave so I chose it so we could have a rematch." Ace said as he and Gildarts smiled at each other

"Wait you chose this route because Gildarts was in here!?" Wendy said as she turned towards Ace with a shocked face

"Of course." Ace then walked up to Gildarts taking his stance

"Lets go!" Gildarts screamed as he powered up to his full power releasing all of his magic

"AHHHHHHHH! Kaioken x10." Ace then powered up to his full strength combined with his kaioken

"I'm going to stay back here!" Wendy said as she quickly backed away while looking nervous

Gildarts's magic power could be felt by the other members while they were doing their trials. Ace's huge amount of Ki shook the entire island as they both powered to their full power ready to attack one another. Lucy and Cana went to path C running into Bickslow and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen fight Mira, Gray and Loke were fighting monsters, Natsu and Happy faced off against Gajeel and Levy.

"What's this crazy amount of magic power!?" asked Gray while fighting the monsters with Loke

"The ground is shaking, what's happening!?" Elfman asked

"Could it be that Ace and Gildarts are fighting again!?" Natsu said as he got excited from the massive powers surging through the island

Gildarts then ran towards Ace and they exchanged blows for a while managing to get some hits through to the other person. The fight was starting to break the island slowly and they noticed so Ace needed to finish the fight quick so they won't break the island.

"We don't want to break the island so i'm finishing this now!" Ace said as he stiffened his face

"It won't be that easy!" Gildarts spoke as he looked over at Ace

"Not at my current power but after this! Kaioken x20!" Ace's muscles began to grow as he charged his energy releasing an intense red light from his body that pushed back Gildarts

"AHHHHHH!" Ace screamed taking the pain his body was feeling and launched towards Gildarts punching him the gut

After the blow Ace continued to throw hits at Gildarts hitting him with every single one and Gildarts couldn't keep up with Ace. Then Ace had the final push and he charged his Kamehameha to full power along with his kaioken throwing it at Gildarts therefore defeating him again. The power that they released began to calm down and the island was safe, Ace then powered down his form and began to breathe heavily regaining his stamina.

"I guess I lost, you definitely pass." Gildarts started to laugh as Ace came over and helped him get up

"Hold still you two i'll heal you!" Wendy then rushed over and healed the two with her magic

After being healed and they were able to move their bodies normally but still had clear injuries on them, Ace was then told by Gildarts to continue through the tunnel which led to the next area. While walking through the cave they finally made it out and there were some teams already waiting for the others to arrive.

"Looks like we made it, jeez that hurts." Ace and Wendy came out of the cave and met up with the other teams that made it

The others were already there and they were the last team to arrive. The ones that were there were Natsu and Happy, Cana and Lucy, Gray and Loke and Elfman and Evergreen. We then talked about who got what in the trial while waiting for the master. It seemed like Juvia and Lisanna didn't make it neither did Bickslow and Freed.

"Ace you look beat, who did you fight?" Gray asked curiously

"I fought Gildarts, atleast I won." Ace said as he held a thumbs up at them

"You beat Gildarts again!" Natsu said while holding a grin as the master came over

"Now then, I will announce the details for the second test of the s-class wizard promotion trial!" Makarov stated with a serious look as the others listened carefully

"The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding guild master." Makarov said

After hearing those words and being told that we only had 6 hours to find the grave we all split and headed our separate directions. Ace and Wendy found themselves at the shore of the island and they decided to rest a bit as they sat at the ocean. As Ace was sitting on the sand and Wendy was next to him, Wendy accidentally touched Ace's hand with hers and she quickly moved it back while furiously blushing. Then continued from the beach and continued along the island looking for anything suspicious.

While they were exploring the island looking for the grave, Evergreen and Elfman ran into a man with black hair wearing black and white robes on his body. They told him that he was trespassing on sacred ground and he needed to leave. Elfman was going to approach him but was stopped as the man held his hand out telling Elfman to not get close. But then the man began having extreme pain in his head as a black smoke covered around his body then releasing causing all life around him to die but Elfman and Evergreen were saved as Natsu jumped on them and got them to hit the ground.

As Natsu appeared the man began to shed tears down his face while looking at Natsu and as Natsu looked at him. Natsu then got up from the ground as the man began to cry as while saying he missed Natsu and Natsu got angry and hit the man across the face but he landed without the attack having any effect on him. Then the same black wave formed on the man again and got released again and they all ran escaping the attack but Natsu was saved by his scarf and it turning black. When they looked to see where the man was, he was no where to be seen.

Ace and Wendy made it to a cliff where they decided to take a break where there were a bunch of flowers that were quite unique. Wedy ran over to them sitting and picking the flowers admiring them. That was when Ace sensed an evil presence approaching and it caught Wendy's attention.

"What's wrong Ace?" Wendy asked as she looked at him staring into the distance

"Wendy I think we're going to have trouble prepare for battle." Ace said as Wendy stood up and looked at Ace

"We need to warn them so hold on and i'll fly us to the camp!" Ace said

"Okay!" Wendy agreed after blushing a bit and Ace grabbed her and flew towards the camp where Erza, Mira and the Makarov were

After Ace landed at the camp the three of them noticed Wendy and Ace and went over to them in confusion. Then Ace explained what was happening and they immediately stopped the trial and told everybody to prepare themselves.

"Ace? Wendy? What are you doing here?" Erza asked

"We have a problem, I sensed that an evil presence was approaching the island and we need to postpone the trial." Ace said with a serious face as Makarov widened his eyes

"Mira signal the others now!" Makarov said as Mira nodded and sent a red light that meant an enemy was about to attack

The other guild members saw the alarm and stopped immediately and then a black airship came that had a symbol that belonged to the dark guild Grimoire Heart. The members were then attacked by the members of that guild but after a tough battle between them they were able to defeat all of them after learning that they were searching for the black mage Zeref. Hades the Leader of Grimoire Heart defeated Makarov so Makarov was injured and was being treated.

Ace was busy investigating Zeref the black mage when he found out that he should have died years ago and that he was still existing. While he was finished the Grimoire Heart ship crashed down and standing at the crash site was Hades in front of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy along with Lily, Carla and Happy. Hades then went back into the ship awaiting their arrival.

"Hey old fart! Give us a way up there!" Natsu yelled in anger

"We owe him one for gramps." Gray said while staring at the ship

"He'll answer for it soon enough." Erza said confidently

"So if we defeat that man we can stop this attack?" Wendy asked

"Yeah that's the plan." Lucy said

As they thought of a plan that Carla, Lily and Happy will find out what powers the ship and destroy it so the ship couldn't move. Then Gray created a ice bridge that led to the top and they all ran up the stairs. Upon getting to the top Natsu attacked Hades but it didn't have any effect so they all attacked hades at the same time but the attacks were pointless as Hades got up unscathed.

They all looked in shock as there wasn't a single scratch on Hades and that was when Laxus came out of no where surprising the members. They all attacked Hades again but they still coudn't defeat him even with Laxus being there and Hades began to use powerful balls of magic firing them at the guild members. He then started using bullet magic to constantly shoot them until they fell to the ground from the barrage of magic attacks. Hades placed his foot on Natsu's head as he began talking about how Makarov introduced the magic into the light.

"We aren't rotten heartless people like in your guild, we live with our lives on the line every moment so sit with the darkness all you want because you don't have the courage to change anything!" Natsu yelled as he was being pressed on by Hades foot

"Such disrespect, you'll pay for that." Hades said while pressing his leg down and firing at Natsu's leg with bullet magic

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he was on the floor unable to move

"Ahh...ahh!" Natsu screamed in pain

"If you're angry it should be at Makarov." Hades said while shooting natsu with many magic bullets pushing Natsu away from him

"No stop!" Lucy screamed

"Leave him alone!" Erza screamed while on the ground

As Natsu was being tortured Wendy was on the floor crying as all the members watched him getting attacked. As Hades was about to finish Natsu off and kill him in front of all his friends as Hades threw his punch at Natsu it was stopped by a 12 year old boy that appeared right in front of Hades.

"Who are you!?" Hade's said as he backed off

"Ace!" Gray said as he looked

"He's here!" Lucy said with a smile

"Now Hade's will get what he deserves." Erza said with a smile as Laxus behind her smiled as well

"Thank goodness you're here..." Wendy cried as tears fell down her eyes while smiling as she looked at Ace

"Hahaha... Now you're going to get it old man!" Natsu said as he was on the floor smiling

"My name is Ace and i'm here to finish you off." Ace said while looking quite angry

"Funny kid, I guess i'll have some fun with you..." Hades said as Ace began to power up

"AHHHHH! Kaioken x10!" Ace then powered up to full power launching towards Hades punching him in the gut

"Take this!" Hades sent a big ball of magic towards Ace as he crushed it by hitting it

Ace was exchanging hits with Hades while the others watched the battle unfold in front of them. "This guy is as strong as Gildarts maybe stronger." thought Ace as he was fighting Hades. Ace then recieved a kick to the stomach causing blood to spit out, the others watched as he was getting beaten. Ace then fell to his knees as Hades was standing in front of him with few injuries even after using his full power against Hades.

"No Ace!" Natsu screamed as Hades walked over to Ace

"Don't!" Erza screamed as Ace was getting his head stepped on by Hades

"Stop it!" Wendy cried while letting tears go down her eyes

"Hahahaha! I'll let you live for now kid as I let you watch me kill your friends right in front of you!" Hades laughed as he said those words as Ace was on the floor

"I will fully torture them as they scream while you watch!" Hades was saying so as he looked at Ace's friends, the words struck a nerve and reminded Ace of when a similar thing happened to his parents causing Ace to be filled with emotions of rage

"Shut up..." Ace said in a quiet voice as Hades looked back at him

"What was that?" Hades asked as he couldn't hear Ace clearly

As Hades was going to kill Ace's friends he began to shine a golden colour and causing Hades to back away in caution. The other members looked over at Ace in confusion as to why he was shining.

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" Ace stood up and faced towards Hades with menacing eyes as his hair began to waver and flicker a bright golden colour and as his eyes were changing into a green colour

"If you ever talk about killing any of my friend or my family i'll make sure you don't speak or move ever again!" Ace said those words as Hades stared in shock and confusion of why Ace's hair was flickering gold

"What's happening?" Lucy asked as she looked

"I don't know but something seems really tense." Erza said

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ace then out of his anger released all of his Ki but his aura wasn't green but a bright gold that wrapped his body

As Ace released his Ki lightning cloud formed outside as they shot lightning in from the open roof landing next to Ace multiple times. Ace's head was facing down as his hair was flickering from black to gold. Then from a last push Ace created a massive bright light that blinded everyone for a few seconds and as they opened their eyes there stood Ace with fully golden hair and menacing green eyes that locked onto Hades.

"What is happening!?" Hades screamed he watched Ace

"..." Ace then in an instant appeared in front of Hades already with his fist injected into Hade's stomach

"Ahhh!" Hades screamed as the pain he felt was intense and he barely managed to stand up as he stumbled backwards

"Where did this power come from!?" Hades said as Ace had already hit him with an uppercut sending him fly in the air

"Final Flash!" Ace screamed as he held his arms out and formed two bright energy balls from each hand then pushing them together firing a massive beam towards Hades in the air causing Hades to scream as was completely burned and fell to the ground unconscious

The others managed to gather enough strength to stand and head over to Ace as his hair turned back to normal as he fell to his knees and was caught by Gray and Natsu. It seems that Ace from using quite a lot of power and kaioken too much his right dislocated itself but he was pretty surprised that there weren't more injuries. The sun then came up a bit after the battle

"I'm glad that's over." Gray said

"Yeah." Erza said as she requipt her normal armour on

"So that means we won right!?" Wendy asked in excitement

"Yep we won alright."Ace said as he stared into Wendy's eyes as she blushed

That was when Lily, Happy and Carla came running at them while requesting help while they were being chased by an army of soldiers from Grimoire Heart. That was when all of the other members were standing above on the rubble of the ship watching down as the soldiers looked up and then they looked to the right and saw Hades laying on the ground defeated so they became afraid and ran the opposite direction. They all then celebrated their victory as they cheered with smiles.

Natsu was going to have a fight with Gajeel even though they were injured but it was stopped due to Natsu collapsing to the floor. Carla then suggested that they head back to base camp since they won't be able hold up much longer while Lucy was left to carry Natsu. Once they got back to camp Natsu fell asleep instantly while Lisanna decided to put pig tails on him.

Gildarts was making fun of Laxus because he got expelled from fairy tail by his grandfather as he began laughing and Laxus getting angry. Natsu then jumped up screaming that he wanted to fight Gildarts while still having pig tails but was then instantly hit in the head by Gildarts knocking him out as Laxus watched.

"You need your rest kid." Gildarts said

"He's out now." Laxus said

Wendy was then started to heal everybody as they lined up while Ace was standing looking at the sky thinking back. "That power I used... could it have been what I think it was. If it was then..." Ace thought deeply. Ace's wounds were much more serious then the others but he knew from his saiyan blood that pain makes a saiyan stronger.

Gray was being followed by Juvia trying to get him to hit her on the bottom while he was running trying to get away from her.

"It seems you have quite the line forming now." Levy said as she looked behind her

"I dont mind, i'm just glad I can help." Wendy said while healing Levy

"That's fine but don't over do it." Carla said behind Wendy

"Don't worry I can take over for you." Erza said as she walked over to them

"You look amazing Erza but why are you dressed as a nurse!?" Wendy said while staring at Erza

"Wait you don't have any healing powers!" Carla stated

"That's true but differences in ability don't matter in a battle, it's our hearts that will be tested." Erza said clenching her fist

"What do you mean battle!?" Wendy said as she was about to cry

"Now look what you've done, you scared the poor girl half to death!" Carla said pointing at Wendy

"This can't end well." Levy said in worry

As Erza sat on the wooden crate and told them to line up all of the boys lined up ready to be healed as Carla looked over and screamed "Stupid Boys!" at them while holding an angry exression. Wendy was then sitting down looking depressed.

"Aww look on the bright side Wendy atleast you get to take a break for a while, right?" Levy said trying to cheer Wendy up

"Is it because she has bigger boobs then I do?" Wendy said in a depressed tone as Levy looked at her own and began to feel depressed

Erza was then trying to heal them by putting bandages on Gray and Gajeel but they felt like they were going to be killed. Levy and Juvia were then looking at them angrily. Now it was like all of the battling with Grimoire Heart was a distant memory after they were all acting normal again except Ace.

"I will settle the score..." Ace said as he stared at his left hand as he walked back over to the others and over to Wendy

"Ace are you hurt anywhere?" Wendy asked in a worrying tone

"A few bruises, the only serious one I guess is my dislocated arm." Ace said as Wendy looked at his arm and saw that he couldn't move it

"I can't fix that sorry." Wendy said sadly

"Don't worry i'll fix it." Ace said as he grabbed his arm with his left hand and pushed it back into place and then moved it around as they watched in horror

"Is this a joke!?" Screamed Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman at the guildmaster

"Nope no joke no deal with it, after everything that has happened I have no choice but to cancel this years trial!" Makarov said with closed eyes

"But we can still compete come on!" Gray shouted

"We've been through worse so let us finish!" Natsu said angrily

"I'm not leaving this island until i'm s-class!" screamed Gajeel

"Did chicken man scramble your brain or did you forget you're not in the running!" Elfman screamed at Gajeel

"I don't want to cancel it but try putting yourself in my shoes." Makarov said scratching his head

Natsu was watching as the others complained and decided to just to go with the word and give in for now until next time. Natsu then said since they all gave up he should be s-class and Makarov said that he'll give Natsu the final trial as he slammed his giant hand into Natu pinning him to a tree a the other three watched with smiles.

Laxus was messing around with Lisanna while Cana then finally went over to Gildarts and got his attention. She then confessed that she was his daughter and that she was keeping it a secret. Gildarts was shocked as well as everyone else but as Cana was about to go Gildarts got up and hugged her. That was when Ace began to feel q powerful energy signature approaching the island which was so powerful that he was tempted to start running.

Meanwhile on Hades ship as they flew away still having two of their members on board with him a stranger came out from the shadows and appeared in front of Hades and it was the one and only Zeref himself. Hades had shocked eyes as Zeref appeared and he told Hades that this was going to be the end of the era and that their wicked thoughts were what brought acnologia back.

"Huh!?" Ace groaned as he widened his eyes and felt the immense pressure that came from whatever was coming

"Are you alright Ace?" Wendy asked as she looked at Ace in confusion

"No it's not... Everyone we need to run now!" Ace screamed as they all listened to him and had shocked eyes

"I'm sensing a powerful energy heading towards us and I don't think we can win." Ace said with opened eyes

"What do you mean Ace." Makarov asked as he heard Ace said those words

But before Ace could answer a huge roar could he heard coming from the sky. It got louder and louder every passing second.

"That's definitely a dragons roar!" Wendy said while covering her ears

"A dragon!" Lisanna screamed

"Are you sure it's not a thunder storm." Lily said while covering his ears

"I agree with Ace, that dragon is getting real close." Gildarts said as they listened to him

"Look in the sky something is coming this way!" Lily said while pointing at the sky and Natsu looked up and had shocked eyes

"Holy crap!" Gray yelled

"That thing is humongous!" Elfman said

As they looked up a black dragon with blue patterns scattered around it wings could be seen flying down towards them. The beast was massive as it came down shocking all of the fairy tail members and Ace looked up with a serious face.

"It is a dragon!" Bickslow screamed

"I don't believe it..."Lucy said as the dragon flew over causing a huge wind to blow

"You gotta be kidding me." Gajeel said as he stared

"I don't think it's a friendly one." Wendy said with scared eyes

"I knew it, I was right along, they still exist!" Natsu said with open eyes as Makarov stepped up

"I'm afraid that's Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Makarov said in a worried tone

"Yeah it's definitely him." Gildarts said as he turned his head towards the dragon

"All of you run to the ship now! I'll hold him back!" Ace screamed as he began to charge his power turning his hair gold again causing lightning to strike

"AHHHHHH!" Ace rushes towards Acnologia flying in front of the dragon as they looked at each other

"No don't Ace!" Makarov screamed

"Go now!" Ace screamed as he rushed towards the dragon hitting it in the arm not having much effect

"Final Flash!" Ace built his energy and sent the wave at the dragon managing to cause smoke to appear on it's body

"We all need to run! Ace is giving us this chance to escape and we shouldn't waste it!" Gildarts screamed as they all then began to run

"Be careful Ace!" Wendy screamed as she shed tears while she ran

"You better not die!" Natsu screamed as they ran trying not look back

Ace was fighting against Acnologia but was no match for him, after exchanging hits Ace was getting pummeled as Acnologia hits Ace with it's arm sending him flying into the mountain as blood ran down his face. Ace managed to get up but was instantly hit again making him fly towards the the others landing in front of them covered in wounds.

"Ace!" Natsu screamed as he ran over helping him stand

You guys need to get out of here, escape now before you get killed." Ace said as they looked at him

"What about you!" Natsu said

"I'll hold him off." Ace said as he gathered the strength to walk

"No you can't!" Wendy screamed as she grabbed onto his arm

"..." Ace stood there as they looked at him with scared faces but then Acnologia appeared and he blocked the path to the ship

"It's too late..." Ace groaned as he withstood the pain

"No we'll stand together and defeat him!" Natsu screamed as everyone followed suit and attacked the dragon

They all used their attacks against it at once then the three dragon slayers combined their roars and shot it at Acnologia. The dragon was sent flying into the rocks falling into the ocean and as they were watching to see if they had won Gildarts said that he wasn't near defeat as he was still playing with them.

The dragon then pounced towards at Wendy about to hit her with it's huge arm as Ace gathered the strength and pushed her away taking the hit. Ace was sent flying at the mountain barely managing to keep his super saiyan form. He layed on the ground as he tried to get up only barely managing to stand.

"Ace!" Wendy screamed as she faced towards the saiyan that was bleeding from all over his body

The dragon then flew into the sky as he began to charge a blue breath attack about to fire it at Ace and his friends and Ace knew that they wouldn't be able to stop the attack. They all stared at the dragon in terror.

"Breath attack!" Gajeel yelled

"Is it going to wipe out the whole island!" Cana said

"He's that strong." Juvia said while looking up

"Isn't there anything we can do, is this it are we all going to die here." Wendy said as she began to cry as Ace then approached her

"All defense wizards use your power!" Erza yelled

"I don't have time to write an enchantment." Freed said while scared

"Script magic has a lot of more defensive spells that we can use right now." Levy said while pointing her finger up

"Right!" Freed yelled

"Everyone concentrate your magic in Freed and Levy!" Lisanna screamed

"Everyone hold hands!" Mira said while holding her hand out

"Come on Wendy we aren't going to go out crying." Ace said as he held his hand to her as she looked up at him then grabbing a hold of his hand

"We have to all face our fears together and show them we have a bond that can never be broken!" Gray yelled has everyone joined hands

Laxus then raised his hand to Makarov as Makarov cried and took hold of Laxus's hand and then shedding tears.

"Okay kids, let us all go home together!" Makarov said as a smile formed on his face while crying

"BACK HOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" they all said while looking at the sky causing a light to form in the middle of the circle formed by them

Acnologia then blasted the island with his breath attack directly at the members as Zeref from the ship watched as the island was destroyed and Ultear and Meredy were on a boat looking in shock at the island being destroyed. A huge blue light was the only thing that could be seen as the island was covered by the breath attack entirely.


	7. The Fairies Return

**Fairy Tail x791 Port Hargeon**

Romeo the young son of Macao was at port hargeon as he stared off at the sea with a bored expression. That was as he was staring Bisca and Alzack approached behind him.

"How long are you going to stare out at the sea?" Bisca asked

"Our job is dont, lets head back to the guild." Alzack said

"Come on kiddo." Bisca stated

"Your dad is going to get worried if you don't come back soon." Alzack stated

Alzack now had spiked up hair and he had blue cone shaped earings, and Bisca which really hasn't changed that much over the years. Romeo was now grown up and wore an orange scarf, a maroon coloured shirt similar to Natsu and green pants.

"Cheer up I know how you feel but we need to start moving." Bisca said

"Bisca..." Alzack called as he shook his head at Bisca signalling her

"Natsu..."Romeo said quietly

Romeo stared out at the sea witha serious expression while deep in thought. Alzack and Bisca watched him in worry while they began to stare out as well.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

While Macao was waiting for Bisca, Alzack and Romeo to come home the twilight ogre guild attacked them while breaking equiptment and furniture. They tried to fight back but as they did they were easily beaten. Then after a while loud noises could be heard from outside the guild as they all came out and saw a giant horse ship approaching.

"Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff." Ichiya repeated

"Hang on is that." Vijeeter said

"No way." Warren spoke

"Aw not that guy." Said Max

"What is that foul stench my my, this parfume is not a pleasant one." Ichiya stated

"It's a troll!" Laki yelled

"Well sorta." Wakaba said

"What's he doing here?" Macao questioned

As they were questioning what was happening Ichiya jumped down from the ship and ended up face planting into the ground while acting like it didn't hurt while he had huge bumps on his head. Then Eve, Hibiki and Ren came down from the ship using air magic while telling Ichiya that there were better ways to get down. Then the three began to flirt with the girls as they surrounded them while Macao and Wakaba asked why Ichiya was here.

"I shall never forget the sweet parfume of friendship we created, facing our foes together!" Ichiya stated as he was moving around quickly with his pointed legs

"We've been flying around Fiore to investigate ethernano levels in the area, and if archives data analysis is correct then all of our hard work has paid off." Hibiki said with a grin

"Are you ready for this Tenrou Island still exists." Ichya said while pointing his fingers

As those words came out of blue pegasus the members of fairy tail were astonished and couldn't say anything as they just stood there.

After a few hours of getting ready some of the members got onto a boat and sailed off towards where Tenrou Island was supposed to be. Bisca was looking around trying to spot the island and then she turned around sighed.

"Are you sure we are looking in the right area?" Bisca asked

"It is strange we haven't seen anything." Alzack said while scratching his head

"This is where the blue pegasus guys told us to go telling us about something to do with the ethernano levels being high." Warren said in confusion

"What is ethernano anyway?" Max asked

"Heck if I know, I guess its magic particles or something." explained Warren

"Having any luck with your telepathy?" Max asked

"I'm not picking up anything at all." Warren said looking displeased

Bisca and Alzack were think that maybe it would have been a good idea bringing Romeo with them but they decided not to because they weren't sure if they were actually alive. Jet and Droy were dancing about without thinking about the bad thing that could have happened but Warren yelled and calmed them down. That was when the breeze suddenly came to a stop and there weren't any bird flying about.

"That's weird the breeze just stopped." Bisca said in confusion

"Now that you mention it, it is strangely quiet." said Alzack

"And there's no birds." responded Jet

"Woah going on?" Droy asked

Max then saw something in the distance on the water, and at closer inspection they saw a person on the water floating. The person was a girl that had very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to their feet, large green eyes, she was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe that had a red ribbon which tied into a bow around her neck.

As they looked over at the girl standing on the water, she began to lift her arms and as she did pillars of orange light appeared around her causing waves to generate and the water around it to turn golden. Then from behind the girl a sphere could be seen rising from the ocean and as it fully surfaced what could be seen was Tenrou Island covered by an orange sphere with the fairy tail symbol on top.

"It's Tenrou Island!" screamed Max

"It came out of no where!" Warren yelled while looking shocked

The sphere around the island disappeared revealing the island looking exactly the same as it was before the attack. The massive tree stood tall at the centre while supporting the top island. As they watched in shock at the island that had just appeared the girl began to head towards the shore of the island and they all followed after her.

As they were running the girl was moving incredibly fast so they told Jet to run and catch up to her so they wouldn't lose sight of the girl. Jet then used his speed to run but no matter how fast he ran the girl was no where to be seen but as Jet stopped and looked to the left as he saw Natsu laying down on the ground covered by rocks down the cliff.

"What is it!?" Max screamed

"Yeah what's the deal!?" asked Droy

"Where did she go!?" Warren asked

"Do you see something!?" questioned Alzack

As they all caught up to Jet looking down at the cliff they saw Natsu on the floor covered in rocks wrapped in bandages. He wasn't moving and they all looked down as they all froze in shock.

"Natsu!" Alzack spoke

They then quickly climbed down the mountain to Natsu and ran over to him and began trying to wake him up.

"Natsu! wake up!" Warren yelled

"Pull yourself together!" Jet said

"Come on man you gotta get up!" They all screamed while they kept shaking Natsu

"GAHHH let me sleep jerks!" Natsu screamed as they all jumped hugging Natsu while yelling his name

"Would you mind telling me what's going on! What are you guys doing on the island and why do you look so much older!" Natsu yelled as he looked at them

"You haven't changed a bit in all this time!" Warren said while crying happy tears

"Droy you're so! Fat!" Natsu screamed as he pointed towards Droy

"Uggh is it morning already, can I have some fish for breakfast." Happy said while rubbing his eyes as he was in a hole

"Happy!" Bisca and Alzack screamed while crying rivers

"This is hurting my head, we were just hit by Acnologia's attack but now i'm so confused!" Natsu said while grabbing his head

"Wait where's everybody else!?" Natsu yelled as he began to worry

"They're over here." said the blonde haired girl

"Who're you?" asked both Happy and Natsu

"Don't worry I mean you no harm, i'm the fairy tail guilds first master, my name is Mavis Vermillion." Mavis said as everyone else completely went nuts

Mavis then guided Natsu and everybody else to the other members, first was Lucy, Carla and Wendy. Next were Gray, Juvia and Erza then Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Levy and Gajeel. Last were Gildarts, Cana, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, Laxus and Makarov. They were all found by the others as they cried happy tears after seeing everyone again.

"When the dragon attacked I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between your guild mates into pure magic power, there bonds were so strong that Fairies Fear was activated, one of the three grand fairy spells capable of protecting the guild from all manner of evil." Mavis explained

"Those inside the impenetrable sphere were in a suspended state, it's been 7 long years but the spell has finally lifted." Mavis said with a smile

"My word to think we were saved by fairy tails founding master!" Makarov said with a smile while crying tears of joy

"I used the little magic I had left to convert your bonds into magic power, your unwavering conviction and your love for one another are what brought forth this miracle, you should be proud with the guild you have built." Mavis said those words as she glowed and disappeared

"I'm glad we're all okay!" Makarov said with a smile

"Me too but aren't we missing somebody?" Gray mentioned as he thought

"Who?" Wendy asked

"Wait! Where's Ace!" Natsu yelled after remembering

"Did he make it!?" Lucy asked with shock

"He was with us before the attack so he must have! everybody we need to search!" Erza ordered them

After those orders were given a sound from the bushes could be heard shaking and from the bushes came out a 12 year old boy. It was Ace that barely was able to walk while having blood still all over his body, the wounds didn't heal since they were also suspended in time.

"Ace!" Natsu yelled

"Seems you guys are alright..." Ace said with a grin with his right eye closed as blood dripped over, he then began to fall

"Ace are you alright!?" Natsu yelled as he ran over to Ace catching him

"Hold on i'll heal you!" Wendy said as she used her magic on Ace fixing his wounds and removing the blood

"Thanks Wendy." Ace thanked her as he stood up and looked at her causing her to turn red

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

After finding the lost members they all got onto the boat and set sail back to the guild where Twilight Ogre was attacking again. There were about to attack Romeo who was trying to fight back when Ace came in and kicked the main guy across the guild and in the wall. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel dealt with the others as they turned around in condfusion. When the other members inside the guild turned their heads towards the front, there stood the lost members with Ace at the center of the pack.

They all dealt with the Twilight Ogre guys as they sent them running then greetings everybody as they came back. Romeo ran over to Natsu while shedding tears as he looked up at him with a smile. Was crying as he saw that everybody had finally returned after 7 long years. Then they all began partying as a celebration for their return.

"I see you're rocking fire magic too Romeo!" Natsu said as he stared at Romeo

"Watch out it's getting hot it here!" Happy said

"I can even make this cold flame, and this purple one sticks to anything it touches and I also got this funky yellow one that stinks like dragon farts." Romeo said as he showed the different flames

"PEE-YEW!" Natsu said as he could smell the flames

"You have a strange gift." Lily stated

"If you ask me you already outclassed your old man." Gajeel said

"Hold on a second, I've smelled that fire before." Natsu said while trying to remember

"Aye!" Happy groaned worryingly

"Don't tell my dad but i've secretly been taking lessons from Master Totomaru." Romeo said quietly

"Get out, I didn't know he was teaching." Gajeel said with a smile. "This is rare it's nice to see a smile on his face." Lily thought as he smiled while looking at Gajeel

Meanwhile Makarov was talking with Wakaba and Macao about how he didn't expect Macao to take the role as guildmaster while he was gone. Then Erza was talking with Bisca and Alzack surprised as she heard what they said.

"You're married!" Erza said in shock

"Congratulations! When did this happen!" Erza said in a unsteady voice

"About 6 years ago." Alzack said

"Sure hoped you guys were there, poor thing almost past out when I proposed, it was adorable." Bisca said

"Did you have to bring that up." Alzack said with a bit of embarrassment

"No! How could you get married without me there!" Erza complained as she was shaking Max

"Could someone stop her." Max said

"Looks like Erza blew a fuse." Elfman stated

"Can't say I blame her, I would have liked to be there too." Mira said

"That's wonderful, do you have children?" Lisanna asked in curiosity

"We have a daughter, we named her Asuka." said Alzack

Then while they were talking about Bisca and Alzack's wedding while Carla, Happy, lily, Wendy and Ace were with Reedus who had drawn photos of them which he imagined what they would look like in years time.

"Reedus is this what I think it is?" Wendy said in a worried voice

"Weee, I tried to imagine what you two would look like 7 years in the future and that was the end result." Reedus replied

Wendy's pictured showed her wearing a red dress with gold rings around her arms holding her hair. While Ace's was a grown up version of him with well better built muscles than he already had and wearing the same blue Gi as he was already.

"My chest..." Wendy said with a bit of sadness in her voice

Then Carla, Happy and Lily were looking at the photo of them 7 years in the future and were quite shocked at the result.

"Oh my this is horrifying..." Carla stated

"Why am I wearing a loin cloth?" Lily questioned

"This isn't fair... why does reality keep crushing my dreams like this!" Wendy said while holding the picture shiverring

"Uhhhh? Is something wrong with the picture?" Reedus asked in confusion as he scratched his head

"I like mine personally." Ace said as Wendy then looked over at Ace's as her face began to turn red

"Wow your one is amazing! but mine is..." Wendy looked back and forth comparing the two pictures

"What's wrong with yours I think you look cute." Ace said as Wendy turned red

"Thanks..." Wendy said while looking away from Ace in embarrassment

Makarov was then over at the bar talking to Kinana about her memories and to see if she had recovered any.

"It seems the last 7 years have treated you well Kinana." Makarov said

"That's so sweet of you, thank you master." Kinana said

"So tell me have any of your memories come back yet?" Makarov asked

"No unfortunately." Kinana responded as the doors to the guild opened up

There standing at the front door were 5 people, one with long eyebrows, a tall man holding a staff, a man that looks like a dog, a girl with pink hair and in the middle was a man with pale blue hair.

"Hello may I help you?" asked Kinana

"Wonderful, it seems the rumours were true." said the man with the staff

"Who are they?" Elfman asked

"I think I know." Mira responded

"Hello my lovelies, i'm glad to hear your deaths were exaggerated!" said the girl with pink hair

"Arrrrr!" said the dog looking person

"You appear to be in great health!" said the man with the staff

"The sentiment is a bit redundent since they haven't age in over 7 years." saod the man with long eye brows

"You've barely been back 2 days and you've already trashed the place!" said the man with pale blue hair

"No way!" Gray said

"Woah it's lamia scale!" Lucy said as Ace sat down confused who lamia scale was but he did recognise one of them which was the tall man with the staff because he met him when coming to this world and his name was Jura

"Lamia scale and Blue pegasus helped us look for Tenrou Island longer than anyone else did." Max said

"We appreciate it." Erza said

"I guess we owe you one man." Gray said

"I'd love to take you up on that but I have 7 years on you and I don't want to take advantage of children." the man with blue pale hair

"Yeah rub it in!" Gray said displeasingly

After they entered and took a seat to talk with everybody they all introduced themselves to those who didn't know who they were. The pale blue haired man was Lyon, the one with the long eyebrows was Yuka, the pink haired girl as Sherry and the dog looking person was Toby.

"You see things haven't been completely bad while you were on your 7 year fiesta, lamia scale climbed the ranks and made it to 2nd best guild in Fiore." Sherry said proudly

"No hard feelings right Lucy?" Sherry asked while turning around

"Second huh, so is pegasus number 1!" Lucy screamed

"Oh very funny!" Toby yelled

"Now Toby's wild rant aside we're just glad to hav eyou back with us." Jura said as he put his hand on Grays shoulder

Then while they were talking about that Gray and Jura noticed Lyon looking at Juvia, they were both staring at eachother. Juvia was confused and Lyon had sparklez in his eyes.

"My god, I have never believed in true love until now!" Lyon said as Juvia put on a strange face

"Woah! I don't think he's palying around!" Lucy said in surprise

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into here!" Gray said while snickering

"Oh no a love triangle has formed! It has become a love maze!" Juvia screamed

"What a healthy imagination." Lucy said while looking

"It's anything but healthy." Gray sighed

"Guess who just found out he's a daddy!" Gildarts said while patting Canas right shoulder

"Knock it off, you're being too touchy feely!" Cana said

"Come on give papa some kisses!" Gildarts said as he picked her up

"Stop embarrassing me!" Cana screamed

While Gildarts was busy with Cana Wendy and Ace went over to Erza where Gajeel and Lily already were with Alzack and Bisca.

"Here she is my beautiful baby girl!" Alzack said with an extremely happy face on him

"She definitely takes after you two!" Wendy said with a smile

"Yeah she definitely does." Ace said with a smile as well

"She kind of reminds me of Wendy in way, tiny and adorable." Lily said as Wendy was surprised

"Stop picking on me!" Wendy said as she began running

"Huh! What'd I say!?" Lily said looking confused while Wendy was running becoming teary eyes but wasn't looking where she was going as she immediately ran into Ace who was behind her

"Ugggh!" Ace then fell over as well as Wendy and Ace was on the floor rubbing his head since he hit it on the ground and Wendy was on top of him face down in his chest

"Ow that hurt..." Ace said as Wendy then opened her eyes and looked forward seeing Ace's face right in front really close to her

"Ahhhhh!" Wendy screamed as she immediately got up and while she began to blush furiously while looking at the ground as Ace got up from the ground as well

All of the girls then decided to go back to their homes but when they got there they had to pay up for 7 years of rent but weren't able to so they had to make the money before they could come back. They paid with the amount they had and wil pay the rest when they can so they went back to the guild looking really depressed.

"That was all the money I had!" Wendy was having teary eyes while Carla was behind her shaking her purse with an annoyed look

"Don't worry you'll be able to pay rent somehow." Laki said

"How much was it?" Ace asked as he approached Wendy

"Ace? well it was a total of 35 million jules!" Wendy said as she began to have more tears

"Don't worry i'll pay for it." Ace said as he took out his wallet that he kept money in just in case he needed to buy something while he kept the rest somewhere no one can get to. He then gave 35 million Jules and 1 million extra to Wendy so she still had some money to buy food and stuff

"Where did you get all of this!?" Wendy asked as Ace gave her the Jules

"Well after I beat Gildarts the first time, the master let me take on s-class quest and ss-class quest which gave about 30 million per job so I did a bunch of those." Ace said with a smile

"Are you sure about giving me this?" Wendy said as she looked at it all

"Of course I don't mind." Ace said while looking at Wendy in the eyes causing her to slightly blush

 **Twilight Ogre Guild**

The next day after everybody went back to their homes and had some rest they woke up the next morning and going through their normal routines. While Makarov, Mira and Erza decided to head over to Twilight Ogres guild hall to consult them about problems.

"I'm done playing games old man, I got nothing to say to you okay? there's no way i'm going to back down until your guild pays the dept you owe me." Banaboster said

"I would want nothing more than to pay you but you are aware of the financial rut we've found oursleves in." Makarov said with a smile

"Your business records have a lot of holes in them, it makes you wonder if we a really paying you what we really owe." Mira said with a smile

"Would you care to explain that?" Erza said with a stern voice

"You tramp! are you accusing me a frawd or something!?" Banaboster yelled

"Not at all, be assured that we'll repay whatever we owe with proper interest someday." Makarov said

"Your starting to try my patience you little piss ant!" Banaboster screamed angrily

"Forgive me that came out wrong, what I should have said was that we should negotiate about our interest rate." Makarov replied while waving his hand

"What! I don't negotiate with dead beats who beat up my boys and don't pay their debts capeesh!" Banaboster yelled

"You think you're tough old man but we have a reputation to uphold!" Banaboster yelled pointing at his badge

"Understood, we only came here to discuss money but we can discuss your reputation as well and I have no problem telling you what I think." said Makarov as Banaboster became furious

"Do you want to fight you old geezer!" Banabsoter yelled

"Pay back for what's owed, if memory serves that's the twilight ogre creed, looks like an eye for an eye!" Makarov said as his eyes opened in anger

"Indeed, and when you think of it with those terms you owe us for 7 years of property damage and abuse!" Erza said in anger as she was covered in a red light

"So it seems you owe us, it's only fair our guild gets paid back for all that time." Mira said with a menacing smile

"The suffering my children felt over the years while I wasn't there for them! It brings tears to my eyes you hear me so if it's war you want then it's war your going to get!" Makarov yelled as he used his powers to grow huge as Erza transformed into one of her amours and Mira used her take over magic to transform

As the three of them showed their scary sides all of twilight ogre backed down in fear as they looked at the three angry. From the outside people getting attacked could be heard from outside.


	8. Authors Note

Hello, everybody, It's DragonEmpireExodus. I want to let you know that I will be taking a break for 3 or more days since I still have school and stuff to focus on so please don't hold it against me for not releasing.

Note: This note will be deleted once I return


	9. A Magical Dance

**First of all I need to apologise for the fact that I have been absent for over 2 weeks I think now but now i'm back and will be trying to publish more chapters on this as well as my new story "The Divine Child". This chapter will be based off of episode 125 but will be altered quite a lot, Aceto will have a younger sister and the story will explain the rest and some of you might find this weird but this is all I can do right now while I plan for future chapters**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"It's been too long, time to get back to work!" Natsu exclaimed while running to the job request board

"Alright, what do we got here?" Natsu questioned while scanning the jobs

"Hey, how about we give this one a try." Happy suggested

Happy found a request on the board that involved a picture of a man around his 30s or even older with a massive afro with a cigarette in his mouth. He has a rough beard that was swirled on the chin and reached to his moustache, the request for the capture of the man which was named Velveno and it rewards the person 4,000,000 jewels for the job if completed.

"So we just have to capture this jail breaker guy called Velveno? and they'll pay us 4,00,000 jewels!" Natsu screamed as he saw the reward value

"Alright now we're talking! I'm broke and a huge cash injection is what the doctor ordered!" Lucy said with a smile on her face behind Natsu

"So what are we waiting for?" Lucy asked

"We haven't decided if we're taking the job yet." Happy stated

"Well we sure could use the money too so I say lets do it." Natsu said

"This job seems familiar, didn't Gray almost take a job concerning capturing an escaped convict before?" Lucy thought

"This is the same one but back then it was only worth 400,000 jewels." Happy explained

"So for whatever reason he's more valuable than he used to be." Natsu said

"I wonder who the client is?" Lucy wondered

"Ummm some guy called Count Balsamico? that's a pretty sour name huh?" Natsu said with a smirk

"He'll go great on your salads!" Happy stated while holding a green bottle

"Count Balsamico? rumour has it Velveno will make an appearance at the huge magical ball that the familt is throwing this year." Macao stated as he walked over to them

"The heck are you talking about?" Natsu asked

"They throw a fancy party every seven years, it's very exclusive because you have to be a wizard to even get through the door and the next one is happening this saturday." Wakaba stated

"Okay! so lets crash this rich guys party and walk out 4,000,000 jewels richer!" Happy exclaimed with a paw in the air

"Sounds like a plan i'm fired up!" Natsu said while clenching his fists

"This is going to be great! wait I just thought of something you guys! If we're going to this high class ball then we're going to have to work on our dance moves first don't you think?" Lucy said as Natsu and Happy stopped and turned back with shocked faces

"Our dance moves!" Natsu screamed in disbelief

 **Fairy Tail Guild - Backyard**

After accepting the request for subdueing the convict Velveno Natsu and Lucy went to the backyard to practice dancing getting ready for the ball while Romeo, Happy, Macao and Wakaba came to watch them.

"Let me show you some of the most basic steps first, come here and hold my hands." Lucy stated

"Ughhh this is so embarrassing." Natsu complained as he grabbed Lucys hands and began dancing

"I don't understand this at all, what are they doing again?" Romeo asked

"It's called ballroom dancing." Happy explained

"It's super weird what's it for?" Romeo questioned as Natsu ended up standing on Lucys right foot by accident

"Uh oh sorry about that." Natsu apologised

"So it's a foot stomping game?" Romeo asked as he stood up

"No, it's more the complete opposite." Kinana explained

"If you know how to dance like this you can meet a stranger at a ball and dance in perfect sync with them." Mira explained while holding her index finger up

"That sounds cool!" Romeo and Kinana said

While that was happening Gray came out of the guild hall and found Natsu and Lucy dancing and he came running over. He was wearing a white coat with black pants and was quite interested in what they were doing.

"Hey what are you two doing over here? playing some kind of game or something?" Gray asked curiously

"It's not a game doofus!" Lucy screamed as Gray stripped and grabbed her arms and asked if he could play with her (Doesn't sound weird at all)

"You just got disqualified!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him away while a certain blue haired girl was watching from the guild hall

"How dare he use his seductive dance moves to flirt with girls behind my back." Juvia complained with an angry expression as she came out

"If you have to strip down to dance with Gray then I am more than willing!" Juvia yelled as she threw off her jacket and Wakaba and Macao looked over expectantly

"Well you may not be aware but I was once known as the dancing demon." Erza said proudly while Natsu and Lucy looked over surprised

"You were!" Natsu yelled worried

"Requip! ready lets dance!" Erza yelled as her armour was replaced with a light blew dress that had a white belt around her waist with a knot on the left side

"Nahhh I don't think i'm quite ready yet." Natsu said as he looked away

"Don't be so foolish, all you need is spirit!" Erza yelled as she grabbed Natsu and began spinning him around in circles with incredible speeds

"Oh god i'm going to hurl!" Natsu screamed while being spun around vigorously

"I guess Erza was telling the truth about her nickname, if she can make someone that sick then she must be some kind of demon." Happy stated while he shivered as Lisanna then came over

"I can teach Natsu, he'll be a pro in no time." Lisanna said with a smile as Natsu was suffering on the ground

"If you don't mind i'm going to take a break for about..." Natsu was saying as he was interrupted by Lisanna beginning to spin him around just like Erza was

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" Natsu complained pleadingly as he wa spun

"How can Natsu be such a big sissy, come on man up!" Elfman yelled as he ran out

"Alright then Elfman may I have this dance!" Erza yelled as she grabbed Elfman and he began to worry when he was getting spun by Erza

Elfman and Natsu were complaining and suffering from being tortured by the spinning as Wendy then came out and was watching the dancing in amazement (Am I the only one that hates ballroom dancing?). Ace was flying over Magnolia finally getting back to the guilf after a huge training session in the mountains and what he found compeltely confused him as he just watched.

"Uhhh what the heck is happening?" Ace asked as he sweatdropped while watching Elfman and Natsu suffering

"From what i've heard they're ballroom dancing I think." Wendy explained as she came over to Ace who had just landed

"What! this isn't ballroom dancing!" Ace yelled in shock as he turned back to the two of them

"Ace you gotta help me!" Natsu yelled in agony as he was still spinning from Lisanna

"Okay everyone stop!" Ace yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him as all the other members came out to see what was happening

"I'll teach you how to dance, okay Lucy come here you seem to know the most about this." Ace said as Lucy nodded and walked over

"Watch closely at our legs because that's the main focus." Ace explained as Lucy and Ace danced in perfect sync and Ace could swear he can see somekind of black aura coming off of Wendy even though she has a smile on while watching but her eyes weren't smiling

"Wow I didn't know you could dance Ace!" Lucy said as they stopped dancing

"Yeah back home my parents taught me pretty much everything like cooking, dancing, construction and pretty much everything else." Ace stated as his hands were on his hips

"Okay everybody else try!" Ace said with a smile on his face

Everybody then went to look for a partner to dance with Happy asked Carla and she accepted but told him only this once while Happy had hearts in his eyes. Romeo and Kinana decided to try it out so they paired with eachother and began to dance. While Macao and Wakaba were fighting over who was going to dance with Mira as they were yelling at eachother debating, Gajeel and Levy were dancing while Jet and Droy were shocked while they were fighting over her (Wow what a surprise). Natsu was still suffering from dancing with Lisanna and Elfman was being spun at high speeds from Erza as Ace watched as he sweatdropped. Wendy then approached as from behind as she pulled on Ace's shirt getting his attention. As Ace turned around he saw Wendy looking down at the ground looking nervous while twisting her body with a small blush on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked confused by her actions

"Umm everyone is dancing so..." Wendy said while really nervous and couldn't finish her sentence and Ace smiled as he knew what she was going to say

"Okay do you want to dance with me?" Ace asked as he extended his hand to her and she looked at it hesitantly but took it after a couple seconds and they began to dance as Wendy was blushing furiously this time as she looked up into Ace's eyes

"Wow this private lesson turned into an entire dance party, wait am I the only one without a partner!" Lucy yelled as she held her head with her hands and one of her spirits called Capricorn

"You called." Capricorn said as Lucy just looked at him and began to dance with him but was messing up quite a lot

 **Balsamico House**

The team including Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Elfman, Gray, Warren, Happy, Carla and Ace who was forced to join them against his will and they then left for the Balsamico house and when they arrived the buildings hard trees leading to it and the front area was a strange shaped brown door with a green outline and has somekind of swirl for the top and vines around it. There is also a strange pillar beside the house as well with a lamp next to the door for light.

"This definitely looks like the type of place that would have a magical ball!" Lucy yelled energetically

"I didn't realise it was so far away." Gray stated

"A small price to pay for the chance to dance." Erza said with a stern expression

"You do remember that we came here to catch an escaped convict right?" Lucy asked

"I can't believe you guys dragged me along." Ace said depressingly

"It won't be that bad man!" Natsu said as he swung his arm over Ace's shoulders

That was then the doors of the entrance opened there stood a woman that seemed around Natsu and the others age except Wendy and Warren. The young girl who has long, chestnut-colored hair which reaches her mid-back, with short bangs in the front. She has large, pink eyes, and normally wears a pink dress. She stood at the front door with a confused look and there was also another person standing beside her that was around Ace's and Wendy's age behind her looking at them. She had long brown dark brown hair that reached a bit past her shoulders and two bangs framing her face and she had light blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a blue sleeveless top.

"Ummm you're a little early." the taller girl said

"Woah what a fox!" Warren said telepathically

"Is that really necessary to scream that inside of my head!" Lucy yelled annoyed

"We're here to see the count." Gray said

"Yes, of course you are, my name is Aceto and this is my little sister Claire and our father is Count Balsamico." Aceto stated as the others just stood there with blank expressions until Warren said something competely unnecessary

"She's too pretty to have such an ugly name." Warren stated telepathically to all of the fairy tail members

"Everybody can hear you, you idiot!" they all yelled at Warren

"Hello nice too meet you." Clair bowed with a smile

"Nice to meet you my name is Natsu and we're with Fairy Tail." Natsu explained

"We're here concerning the request your father posted in our guild hall." Ace said

"In that case we'll take you right to him, please follow me." Aceto said as she invited then inside

Once entering and walking down a couple of halls and entering a room which had a green couch with a bit of silver, and there sat a man on the lap of Aceto and the younger daughter sitting next to them. He was a man of small stature with brown hair that is parted in the middle, ending in curls. Some of his hair are tied up in a ponytail that leans towards the left. He has bushy brown eyebrows and a pointed beard. He also has a pair of large nostrils and a puckered mouth. He wears a purple long-sleeved shirt and a white and green bib around his neck. He also wears a pair of baggy pants, striped violet and white with a pair of pointed shoes for footwear. When they entered Ace, Wendy, Lucy and Erza sat down on the couch while Gray, Elfman, Warren, Happy and Natsu were standing up listening.

"First I would like to thank you for taking my request and I am indeed Count Balsamico." Bal said rasing his right arm(I'm gonna refer to him as 'Bal')

"This guy is hilarious, he's got a sour name!" Natsu laughed pointing his finger at Bal

"And a sour face to match!" Happy laughed with his arms extended out

"Don't screw this up for me okay!" Lucy yelled as Happy and Natsu backed off a bit

"Let me get straight to the matter, I want you to know that there is mroe to the story than is written on the flyer." Bal stated

"Please go on." Erza said

"I am exceedingly concerned about the well being of my precious daughters that mean the world to me." Bal said

"Then why did you give the older one such a silly name!" Natsu said while holding the back of his head with his left hand

"It's a lovely name!" Bal exclaimed as Ace covered Natsu mouth with his hands

"I apologise for his rudeness, please continue sir." Ace said with a smile while completely unbeknownst to everyone other than Wendy that saw Clair eyeing Ace down with a small tint of red on her face while Wendy had a small frown on her face which Carla noticed as she smirked a bit

"The ball tonight is very special as it is when my daughters future husband shall be chosen." Bal explained

"Yeah that is a pretty major deal." Lucy said

"Once every year my family brings out a very special ring, a ring that has been passed down in the Balsamico family for countless generations!" Bal exclaimed

After being they were explained about the ball and what its purpose was they took out the flyer and looked over it. They thought about how Velveno was going to try and steal the ring during the ball.

"And you're afraid Velveno is going to try and steal it." Lucy stated

"Yes i'm absolutely certain of it since he tried and failed 7 years ago but he did ruin the ceremony to choose my daughters husband" Bal said

"I see, but given his unique appearance wouldn't sneaking in for him being a bit challenging?" Erza asked as she scanned over the flyer

"He is both talented in both transformation magic and magical drain." Bal explained

"What the heck is magical drain!?" Elfman asked

"It allows him to copy and magic used by a person that he comes in contact with, it's very dangerous indeed." Bal explained

"Oh man I want to use magic like that sometime." Natsu said happily

"I entrust full safety of the ring to you, work together and make sure he doesn't succeed in snatching it again! So I want him back behind bars where he rightfully belongs!" Bal said as he pointed his finger

"We'll catch this clown for you." Natsu said with a thumbs up

"Yes we will." Erza stated

"So from what I have heard from our conversation Velveno can use 2 magics that work together quite well and can be a challenge to find him but for safety in case he tries to take our magic I should be the one to confront him in either combat or subdueing him since I don't use magic for safety purposes and less destruction or none at all." Ace explained while everybody around him listened in awe except Natsu

"What? did I say something wrong?" Ace looked confused as he looked at everybody

"I must say for someone so young you have a very mature and intelligent mind compared to others your age." Bal said with crossed arms looking impressed

"Thank you." Ace said with a smile as Clair directly in front of him turned a bright red which instantly was noticed by Wendy as she had a bit of an angry expression on her

"So before you head into the main room you'll all have to get properly dressed, we have suits for the boys and dresses for the women in the changing rooms which you are free to use which is through the door to my right." Bal said as Gray's, Natsu's and Ace's eyes were then shadowed out of shock

"Wait did you say suits! I don't wanna wear a suit!" Natsu complaint as he stood up

"I completely agree!" Gray screamed (Of course he would)

"I completely object to this decision!" Ace yelled as he began running towards the door as Elfman grabbed him from behind

"You aren't going anywhere kid! be a man!" Elfman yelled as he tossed Ace onto his shoulders and carried him through the doors as he struggled and the girls sweatdropped while Natsu and Gray were on the ground in horror

"I didn't expect Ace to hate suits so much." Lucy said as the others nodded in agreement

"I wonder why?" Wendy wondered

After Ace was dragged into the changing rooms by Elfman Gray and Natsu followed while Warren went with Happy and Carla to a secluded area where they can use lacrima cams to watch for anyone suspicous. The girls went into the girls changing rooms and they took longer than the boys by about 10 minutes. In the girls changing rooms Lucy was wearing a maroon coloured 1 piece dress and was getting her hair done by Cancer one of her spirits. She then walked out after finishing up and saw Erza walk out next wearing a purple 1 piece dress with red on the bottom and gold lining with white petals scattered above.

"Ready to get to work Lucy?" Erza asked as she walked out

"Holy fashion statement you are not messing around!" Lucy yelled surprised

"Even though we came here strictly for business purposes, we have to look the part of elegant party goers." Erza stated when Wendy came out of her room wearing a pink dress with a red jacket on top with a pink bow in the middle. It had white edges aroudn the jacket and the bottom of the dress and she wore gloves and pink shoes as he hair was tied into a pony tail with light pink ribbons and her bangs were curled.

"So do I look okay?" Wendy asked curiously

"Look okay? you look adorable." Lucy responded

"Thank you, I never dress up like this." Wendy said

"Now then, the curtain is rising on the magical ball so lets take our places on the dance floor!" Erza stated as she was surrounded by a flaming aura of determination

"I haven't seen her worked up this much since that weird play together." Lucy said

"Okay i'll try not to mess this up." Wendy said as she tensed her fists

The girls then left the changing rooms and headed for the main dance room where all the guests that came were. Once they entered they were greeted by a fabulously decorated room with a bunch of platforms floating with people dancing atop them. They walked in the room looking around for the boys.

"I wonder if I should cast a troia spell on Natsu before we get started." Wendy asked

"Warren any sign of the man Velveno?" Erza asked telepathically to Warren

"I have survielance lacrimas scattered all around but I haven't seen him at all." Warren responded

"If we see anyone creepy you'll be the first to know." Happy assured

"Remember you're at a party so try to act natural." Carla said

"I wonder where are the boys?" Lucy asked as they all looked around as Wendy tehn spotted them

"They're over there." Wendy responded as she pointed towards them

From view Gray was wearing a red top with black tie and black pants and shoes, Natsu was wearing black pants and shoes, he also wore a white inner shirt with a black vest on top with his everyday white scarf. Then there was Elfman wore pretty much all white with a red tie tucked inside and a red flower on the left side of his chest but they couldn't see Ace anywhere so they walked over to them.

"Oh looks like the girls finally got here." Natsu said

"So that means we have to start mingling and act like we belong at ball." Gray stated

"I'm pumped balls are super manly!" Elfman said as he sweatdropped a little as the girls came over

"Wow you guys look great!" Lucy said as she looked at them

"Yes you do but where is Ace?" Erza asked as she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah I don't see him." Wendy said as she looked around

"I'm here." Ace said as the girls turned around to see Ace wearing a strange design for a suit which consisted of the same pants and shoes Natsu was wearing but the top was a white t-shirt with golden linings that stuck close to Ace's body and he had a white arm bands with golden outer edges. The shirt was stuck really close to Aces body so his chiseled body could be seen on the shirt as well as his arms and chest and this caused a great blush on Wendy's face.

"You look awesome Ace!" Lucy screamed

"Thanks so do all of you." Ace said as he noticed Wendy staring at him but not at his face but at his stomach and chest

"What's wrong is there something wrong about my outfit Wendy?" Ace asked as Wendy immediately looked up

"No it's just that!" Wendy yelled until Lucy intervened

"I think she was looking more at your muscles showing on your shirt." Lucy explained as Ace looked down and saw that his figure was seen by the shirt wrapping around his body and Wendy

"Yeah dude those muscles are quite much for someone your age." Gray said as everyone nodded in agreement

After that they all decided to split up to look for Velveno that was when Erza was approahed by a man and began to dance with him the Natsu way, then Lucy was also approached by a man that had a black outfit iwth golden shoulder attachments. Ace and Wendy went around looking for anything suspicous that was when Clair appeared and called out to them.

"Ace, Wendy!" Clair called as they turned around to see her running to them in the same outfit as before

"Hey Clair what's up?" Ace asked but she didn't respond as she was looking down at Ace's chest with a tint of red on her face which made Wendy have a frown on her face

"Ummm yeah I was just going around." Clair said

"We're looking for anything suspicious but nothing so far unfortunately." Ace said as he recieved a nod in response

Meanwhile with Warren and the two exceeds they were watching Ace and Wendy through the crystal ball. They saw Clair talking with Ace and Wendy at as they were listening to their conversation.

"Is it just me or does that Clair girl keep eyeing Ace?" Warren asked

"Yeah I think your right." Happy said as he looked closer

"Hmmm" Carla groaned as she had a bit of a frown on her face

Then after Gray and Natsu were checking if Erza was okay from Warren asking them two they decide to check if Lucy is alright until something happend.

"Lets go check on Lucy." Gray suggested

"Sure thing." Natsu responded as they were surprised by footsteps running towards them grabbing their hands by two women that were quite strange looking (not trying to be rude)

"How could I say no to such a handsome man!" Woman 1 said

"You don't have to be lonely on the dance floor tonight!" Woman 2 yelled

"Gray we're being attacked!" Natsu yelled

"I'd rather be lonely! Man where's Ace when you need him!" Gray shouted as Elfman was looking for a partner

"I'm the last man standing." Elfman said as he was about to walk away when a woman with a purple outfit approached him

"Is it too forward of me to ask you to dance." The woman asked

"Ohhh yeah i'll dance! i'll dance like a real man!" Elfman yelled as he grabbed the womans hands

"You know her not running away makes her very suspicious." Happy said

"If that woman truly is Velveno then she might be trying to steal Elfman's magic!" Carla exclaimed

"Now Elfman may be in trouble, check it out." Warren said telepathically to Gray and Natsu

"Loud and clear!" Gray and Natsu said in their minds as Gray created an ice floor and they both threw the woman away and ran to Elfman

"Elfman you gotta switch out with Gray now!" Warren said

"Not happening!" Elfman repsonded as Warren was shocked

"What!" Warren yelled

"The world may try to get inbetween you and your woman but that makes the passion burn brighter and that's the fire that makes a man a man!" Elfman said as he did a pose but was then tackled by Natsu

"It's time to switch partners." Gray said as he took the womans hand

"So what type of magic do you use?" Gray asked

"That is a rather personal question don't you think? a true gentleman would reveal theirs first before the woman" the woman asked

"Well I was never really that good at being a gentleman." Gray responded

"Well I suppose i'll play along and show you mine first, maker magic! ice make swan!" the woman chanted as ice swans emerged and she rode them

"So you happen to use the same magic I do, now ice make kite!" Gray chanted as cheers could be heard from the surrounding spectators

Gray and the woman were having a brawl between ice make spells until Erza took notice and ran up to then requiped into a strange outfit with a green cape and huge sword that had a chain on the tip. She then hit both of them away causing people around to sweatdrop.

"And to little of no bodys surprise this thing goes completely off the rails." Lucy said with a forced smile

"Look Miss Aceto is up on the balcony." Wendy said as everybody looked over to the stairs and down came Aceto wearing a purple dressing in the front of it. She also tied part of her hair in a bun while holding onto her fathers hand as they came down and all of the guys were staring in awe at how beautiful she was.

"Huhuhuh It would seem that all the men are intimidated by my daughters beauty." Bal snickered as he watched in amusement

"The way you sparkle is so manly!" Elfman yelled as he watched with a blush

"I am a girl you know, now then would you grant me the honour of the first dance." Aceto said as she extended her hand to Erza

"Of course." Erza said as she grabbed Aceto's hands

"Why in the heck is the counts daughter dancing with Erza!?" Lucy asked as she pointed at them

"I don't know!" Natsu screamed while eating

"Excuse me miss may I have this dance?" a boy with a pink mask asked as he approached Clair

"Uhh sure." Clair said hesitantly as they then began to dance and Wendy then faced Ace with a bit of nervousness and a blush on her face

"Ummm w-would y-you like to d-dance A-Ace!?" Wendy asked with a lot of stuttering in her voice as she looked at Ace

"Of course." Ace responded to the blushing Wendy as he took her hand and began to dance like everyone else while Warren, Happy and Carla were watching

"I must say i'm impressed that Wendy managed to ask for a dance especially to Ace." Carla said with a smile on her face

"Why especially Ace?" Happy asked

"You are too dense cat." Carla sighed

That was when the bell rung when it hit midnight and then the doors on the huge clock open up and out came a box holding a ring that had a pink jewel on top with a silver outlining. Now while that was happening an alert sound was heard from the crystal all that Warren, Happy and Carla were looking through. It showed a boys legs tied up.

"Do you boys see that!" Carla exclaimed

"I'll go check it out!" Happy said before running off

"I'm coming with you!" Warrem said as he followed Happy

"Here here, anyone who wants to ask my daughter for marriage must first obtain the ring!" Bal said as he pointed to the ring as everyone immediately started running

"I'm sure she won't say no to a real man!" Elfman screamed as he ran to the ring as well

"Did you forget that we're not here to hook up with the clients daughter!" Lucy yelled as Wendy and Ace walked next to Lucy

"It's the boy that was dancing with Wendy!" Happy said as he flew next to the boy that was tied up and mouthed shut

"Woah are you okay?" Warren asked as he was untieing the cloth

"Some guy with a huge afro tied me up before the ball started!" he yelled explaining what happend

"It was Velveno." Happy said (Obviously)

"Then that must mean, the boy dancing with Clair right now is." Warren said with a worried expression

"Ace the boy dancing with Clair is Velveno!" Warren yelled telepathically to Ace

"Alright I'm on it!" Ace yelled as he ran to Clair and yelled

"Clair that's Velveno get away now!" Ace yelled as Clair backed away and the boy jumped and began to glow and chagned into a man with an orange jacket and blue shirt

"I'm me again!" Velveno yelled as he transformed and jumped towards the ring but before he could grab it and claim victory, Ace jumped in front of him and rushed towards Velveno with high speeds and easily defeated him

"Oh no you don't!" Ace yelled as he appeared behind Velveno and hit him with a karate shop knocking him out completely (I know... anticlimatic)

"Well that's that." Ace said as he walked back over to his friends while carrying Velveno over his shoulder

"Fantastic work Ace." Erza said with crossed arms

"That was easier than we thought." Gray stated as 2 of the rune knights came into the halls and took Velveno and walked off after cuffing his hands

"Well I guess we should enjoy the rest of the night while we can before going back to the guild, Ughhh!" Ace stated as he was then tackled to the ground by a figure that was quite recognisable as he turned around and Clair was on top of him

"You were amazing Ace!" Clair shouted as she started rubbing her face on Ace's back with a huge smile on her face which completely shocked everyone around

"What are you doing Clair!" Ace asked as Wendy was watching with an angry expression

"I have decided that you will marry me!" Clair declared as everyone was completely shocked at the claim

"You can't just take him and say that you will marry him!" Wendy yelled before releasing a burning aura of rage

"I'm afraid Clair my dear that if you want to marry him you will have to wait seven years for the next ball since it is tradition." Bal stated as Clair pouted

"No way!" Clair yelled as she began to hug Ace even more intently

"Ahhhh! help me!" Ace screamed as Wendy then pulled Clair off of him instantly while very mad

"Thanks Wendy." Ace said as he stood up and looked at Wendy which caused her to flush red

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

After that they enjoyed the rest of the ball and recieved their reward for the job while Ace kept being grabbed by Clair which kept angering Wendy more and more. They then left the house and got back to the guild where they then left to their houses as Ace slept in one of the guild rooms as he thought of something very important.

"I should probably get a house soon." Ace thought while he laid down on the bed

The next day in the morning Wendy, Lucy, Carla, Happy, Natsu and Ace went on a job that required them to protect a bunch of gold owned by the client. Ace was helping Natsu with his motion sickness outside while the others guarded the cargo as three men with absolutely huge bottoms snuck into the cart. Lucy, Carla and Happy were then blasted off the cart by a huge fart explosion that blew out the windows and Wendy was left as a hostage but after a while and Lucy and the exceeds got back to the cart something completely shocked them (not literally). It was Wendy but she wore a strange outfit like the three men which was a black outfit that covered the entire body except the face that had cat ears on top, Carla and Lucy looked in shock with their jaws dropped while Happy was flying to Ace and Natsu to tell them. So then Ace and Natsu jumped on top of the cart where the fight was happening but they quickly sent the men flying into the sky and they calmed back down now that the cart was safe before anything major happend. That was when Ace turned around and saw Wendy wearing the absurd outfit which cause his jaw to drop.

"What the heck Wendy! Are you into that type of stuff!?" Ace asked with a worried expression

"Of course not! It's not what it looks like!" Wendy debated while waving her hands around

"I don't think i'm going to be able to talk to you the same way anymore Wendy." Ace stated as Wendy turned completely red in embarrassment

After that the team has recieved their payment for the job and they head back to the guild after a hard working day while Wendy was still suffering from embarrassment of Ace seeing her like that. But he will probably still treat her the same way as always... maybe... probably not.


	10. The Invisible Woman & Age Reduction

**Magnolia**

It was the afternoon in Magnolia when Ace was walking through the town looking at all the surroundings since he actually didn't get much of a look at the places ever since her came to this world. There were alot of people selling different goods to passing customers but there was one that caught his eye and it was a crepe shop so he went towards it and decided to buy one before heading back to the guild. He read the sign on top which displayed the different types that were sold

"Excuse me can I have 1 chocolate crepe." Ace asked the owner

"Sure coming right up." he said while Ace was taking out his money to purchase it

"Here you go." the owner said as he handed the crepe over to Ace and then Ace handed over the money for it

He then started walking away and headed back towards the guild but before he did he noticed a bunch of thieves trying to steal from a woman that looked around 20 or so. Since Ace hated people that try to steal or harm others for pleasure and own personal gain he walked up to them confronting them.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Ace yelled as the three men and the woman looked over to him as

"What do you want kid!?" one of the men demanded as he glared at Ace

"You really shouldn't take advantage of people and steal from them you know? it's not right." Ace said

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it!?" the man yelled as Ace instantly disappeared and appeared behind him and knocked him out with a single chop

"You brat!" the other two said as they charged at Ace but Ace quickly dodged the attacks and landed two punches to each of them in the stomachs instantly making them unconcious

"Are you alright?" Ace asked as he walked over to the woman and after seeing her up close he then noticed another person in the womans arms, Ace didn't notice because the person was being covered by the woman. The person was a small girl around Ace's age with long blonde hair that reached a bit past her shoulders with blue eyes.

"Yes thank you very much." the woman said as the girl then opened her eyes and looked over Ace and saw that he had saved them from the men and blushed after seeing his face but hid it

"No problem be careful from now on, well gotta go see ya!" Ace said as he started running and the woman and girl waved at him

Ace was still eating his crepe since he wasn't able to as he was dealing with those thieves from before but he was now heading back to the guild while eating his crepe.

 **Lucy's Apartment**

"Those jerks thanks to them i've got major writers block, I bet a nice hot bath would make that disappear." Lucy thought as she started walking towards the bathroom when she saw a magic potion on the ground

"A magic potion? oh yeah I forgot I brewd one before we left for tenrou island, I didn't get to try it but it's supposed to make the skin super smooth, I think I found my bath mate for today." Lucy said while holding the bottle then she went into the bathroom and got into the bath after taking off her clothes and filled the bath with water and poured the pink liquid from the bottle after getting in

"I'm kind of jealous of the invisible man, I think it would be really cool to have the power of invisibilty, think of all the pranks I can pull and it would be super useful on jobs too. That would be awesome!" Lucy said as she sunk her head down into the water

"That was nice but my hair probably looks like a mess now." Lucy said as she looked into the mirror and was confused

"Huh? what the heck? No way did I really turn invisible!?" Lucy wondered as she looked at herself

"Hold on! potion has been fermenting for 7 years! Has it been sitting out for so long that its effects have changed!" Lucy said worried as she got dressed and ran out to the living room

"I can't stay like this! Maybe someone at the guild can help me out! Oh no if I go outside like this i'll cause a panick." Lucy stated as she went outside but because of her being invisible she was trying to get back without bumping into anyone and was worried since she was in her birthday suit that if it were to stop taking affect then it would be terrible but thankfully after hard troubles she finally made it to the guild

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"So does Lucy kick you two out all the time?" Romeo asked Natsu while he was eating

"Yeah and we were offering her work so she could have atleast said thank you." Natsu said a bit annoyed

"You deserve a swift kick in the pants! from what I hear you barge into her apartment and treat it like some cheap hotel! If it had been me then I would have clawed your eyes out!" Carla stated

"Carla has a point Natsu. Lucy is your teammate so you should treat her with more respect." Erza said

"If your hungry you can just come to the bar instead." Kinana suggested

"Wow... are you sure you really want to give him that offer, she kicked him out because he's a pig you know." Gray stated

"Well Lucy can try to be a little nicer to everybody once in a while since that's probably why most of the guys in town call her the blonde beast." Happy said while eating and the others began to laugh

"You hit the nail on the head." Wakaba said

"She is most likely to go dating when Droy becomes vegetarian." Max said

"You can take the rich girl out of the mansion but not the other way around." Macao said

"I have no idea what that means but it sounds manly so i'll go along with it!" Elfman said with crossed arms

"If you ask me she could learn a one or two about being a lady from Levy." Droy stated

"Yeah she's cute and delicate like a flower." Jet agreed

"It's nice for you to say but I don't think delicate is in Lucy's vocabulary." Levy mentioned as everyone began to laugh

"Let's see how much they laugh after I have a little fun at their expense!" Lucy said clenching her left fist as she walked over to the table Macao was at and poured one of the booze cups onto Macao

"Hey you got a problem wise guy!" Macao yelled as he grabbed Wakaba's shirt

"Wha!? you're the one with the problem!" Wakaba yelled

"Don't play dumb, wasting booze is enough but bathing me in it is suicide!" Macao exclaimed

"I think you've had too many old pal!" Wakaba responded

"Fine then if it wasn't you who did it!" Macao asked

"Beats me!" Wakaba yelled as Lucy then pulled on Jet's ear

"That's my ear not a potato chip!" Jet yelled at Droy

"Eat my fist!" Droy yelled as he punched Jet in the face then they both grabbed eachothers shirt

"Sorry but i'm not into eating fatty meat!" Jet yelled

"Been a while since we've had a pointless brawl!" Gray said taking off his shirt

"Okay I must have missed something." Mira thought

"Dad spillt his drink and now he's having a temper tantrum." Romeo explained as Reedus was painting Freed

"You'de think they learn to take the rough stuff outside." Freed proposed as Reedus looked at the hole they made on his painting and was angering him

"It was almost finished and now I have to start all over!" Reedus yelled as he threw a chair and Lucy relfected it with another chair as it flew towards Natsu while he was eating hitting him in the face

"What the heck was that for!" Natsu yelled as he threw the chair at Gray hitting in the face

"Are you looking for a fight punk!" Gray yelled as Natsu and him were having a stare down

"My breakfast will be avenged!" Natsu yelled

"What are you talking about I didn't touch your nasty food!" Gray yelled pushing Natsu and him into Nab and him into the request board

"You hit me!" Nab yelled

"Then get out of the way of our fight man!" Natsu yelled

"Why do you even stand here! everyone knows you'll never take a job!" Gray yelled

"I may not have a job but I sure can drop some pain on you meat heads!" Nab yelled as all the boys started having a battle royale, Gray got sent into a wall as well as Macao

"What are they fighting eachother for?" Wendy asked with a hand over her chest

"Calm down everyone lets talk this out!" Mira suggested

"This is nothing new just let them have at it." Erza said while having a drink

"But if they keep this up there won't be a guild hall left to fight in." Mira stated as a chair hit Erza in the back of the head

"We'll make them rebuild it today." Erza said as a barrel hit her

"We must set an example and not get involved in their antics." Erza said getting hit by a chair this time

"And they wonder why the guild has fallen so low, did the lessons of the past seven years just pass them by." Erza said while turning around getting hit a by a table

"Very well then! guess i'll just have to teach you!" Erza yelled as she kicked all of then

"What was that about setting an example?" Kinana asked

"She always finds a reason to join in the fight." Mira said

"I should really come to expect this kind of behaviour from them." Carla said as Erza was wrestling Gray and Natsu

"Okay I may have gone little overboard." Lucy said walking away as a table was then thrown and all the girls were watching it fly past and they noticed going towards the front door but before it did the doors opened and Ace came in holding a crepe in front of him but didn't expect the table so it smashed into his face causing the girls to stiffen

"Oh no!" Mira said in worry but as they were worried about Ace the table that hit Ace exploded into small pieces as it then revealed Ace with his hand covered in bit of the crepe as well as on his clothes as his head was hung down and his hair was shadowing his eyes

There was a lot of killing intent coming off of Ace and was so much that all the members stopped fighting to look over at Ace who was just standing there still until he lifted his head revealing 1 of his eyes but it glowed red in anger as his face was shadowed which sent a chill down everyones spine.

"Uhhh A-A-Ace?" Gray said as he stuttered a lot trying to stay calm

"You insolent bastards! you're all getting a beating!" Ace said as he walked towards them with a huge dark aura surrounding him making him looks terrifying as all the members that were fighting except Erza and they cowered on the ground hugging eachother

"Ace we're sorry please don't hurt!" Natsu begged as he hugged Gray

"We didn't mean to!" Gray yelled in fear but Ace just kept walking towards them making loud stomping noises as he lunged towards them beating all of them up as they tried to escape from his rage

"I'll kill all of you!" Ace yelled while punching them with glowing red eyes and lots of killer intent but as he was beating them Erza came from behind and command Ace to stop

"Ace stop this immediately!" Erza demanded as Ace then turned around with his red eyes sending a shiver down her spine as his glare was absolutely terrifying compared to hers

"Don't try to stop me if you don't want to get hurt do you understand Erza Scarlet!" Ace yelled scaring Erza entirely

"Yes sir!" Erza said as she stiffened up completely like a stick at Ace's yelling and rage as she went back to the bar and started drinking her booze with a lot of sweat dripping down her face

"Wow Erza is scared of Ace!" Wendy said in surprise as she held one of her hands on her mouth that was gaping

"I guess we h-have n-never seen A-A-Ace so a-angry like this b-before and it is t-truly t-t-terrifying." Carla stated while she stuttered a lot and that was when Ace turned to the girls and Romeo and Happy at the bar and sent shivers down their spines

"Were any of you apart of it!" Ace yelled as he appeared in front of them as they were really scared

"No Sir!" Romeo and the girls yelled at the same time as well as Wendy and even Carla was absolutely terrified

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed in fear of Ace

"Now do I have to teach you guys another lesson or are you good?" Ace said turning to the boys on the ground

"We're good sir!" they all yelled at the same time

"Note never make Ace angry." Erza said

"Never ever." Carla said

"Agreed..." Wendy said still sweatdropping as Natsu then let out some anger and punched Gray in the face but then Ace in a split second kicked Natsu towards the wall comically and he ended up flying into Lucy

"I thought I heard Lucy? that's weird and I can smell her." Natsu said as he sniffed around

"It really is you!" Natsu said grabbing onto Lucy

"Watch where you're touching perv!" Lucy yelled slapping Natsu

"Was that Lucy?" Gray asked

"I didn't know she was here." Mira said

"I definitely heard her though." Wendy said looking around

"If we can't see her." Erza said

"Then she's probably invisible or somewhere in the walls or hiding somewhere." Ace stated as everyone then walked over to where Natsu was

"Now the cat's out of the bag!" Lucy said to herself

That was when they all found out she was invisible and they couldn't see her so they waited for her to get dressed and then they just stared at Lucy as she was now sitting on a chair still invisible while clothed which looked really weird.

"Does anyone else find this really weird?" Max asked

"To be honest i'm too confused to know what i'm thinking." Gray said looking at Lucy

"Uhh could you guys not stare at me like that, it's embarrassing." Lucy said moving a bit

"Creepy!" they all yelled simultaneously

"Thanks a lot!" Lucy yelled

"I've never seen a potion do this before, it's good you're wearing clothes now so we can see you but still." Mira said looking at Lucy

"Do you know how to change back?" Wendy asked

"Well I was hoping somebody here can help me with that." Lucy said

"If you ask me you shouldn't worry about changing back, you should go on some jobs first since you're like the perfect ninja assassin now!" Natsu said with a smile

"I'm not a freaking hit man! there has to be some kind of way to fix this, does anybody know some kind of remedy!?" Lucy yelled

"Wish I could help you but..." Gray said as everyone was thinking

"Don't worry I know just what to do." Natsu spoke

"Really!?" Lucy said

"If I burn all the potion stuff off you should go back to normal right." Natsu said creating a flame on his right hand

"What makes you think that would even work..?" Lucy said while sweatdropping

"Knowing Natsu that's probably his go to remedy for pretty much any problem he faces." Erza stated

"Well it's the only idea we have at the moment so lets give it a shot." Max said

"Well might as well go for it!" Elfman said

"I'm dead..." Lucy said to herself

"I'm giving it my all Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"One good flame deserves another." Romeo said lighting his hands with purple and blue flames

"Hold on i'll just stay invisible!" Lucy said but they had already thrown the fire at her and she was running around on fire

"I guess you need more fire." Natsu stated

"No I do not!" Lucy yelled at Natsu as she then began to cry rivers and Carla and Happy were holding buckets catching the tears

"Come on Lu don't be sad we'll get you fixed in no time!" Levy said trying to cheer her up

"Don't worry my dear I live for situation like this." Reedus said holding a brush

"You do?" Levy asked

"I'll try anything as long as it's not fire!" Lucy yelled

"Don't worry i'll paint you a face that would be considered a master piece!" Reedus said painting a very realistic looking face

"It's definitely a unique face..." Gray said as Happy flew over

"I think you look prettier than you did before." Happy stated as Lucy opened her eyes revealing nothing freaking out Happy

"Uh no i'll pass." Lucy said

"I've always wanted to try cubism!" Reedus said while painting

"I'm not a freaking canvas!" Lucy yelled

"Why don't you let a true master take care of it!" Happy said painting a face similar to his onto Lucy

"This is worse than the last one!" Lucy yelled

"You need to bring the eyes in closer and her nostrils are way too tiny." Natsu said

"And this eye brow isn't bushy enough." Gray said

"Kay what next? You're not helping!" Lucy asked as everyone looked at her

"First we should start by fixing her eyebrows." Erza said

"And darken her eyes a bit so they really pop kinda like this." Max said

"Step aside amateurs i'll make her good as new." Macao stated

"You've got no sense of anatomy and luckily I took at class for a couple of days." stated Wakaba

"Facial hair is a necessity." Nab said

"Every girl strives for the pinnacle of cuteness." Levy said

"I've always wondered what you would look like with darker hair, it would give you a more gothy look." Mira said

"I personally want to see some different hair styles, like shorter hair and maybe dreadlocks." Kinana said

"I think she's more of an afro kind of chick." Droy stated

"You can't have an afro without some groovy face paint." Jet said

"I'm not a freaking play toy!" Lucy yelled kicking them away

"Sup bro!" Elfman said as he painted Lucy to look like him

"Why would you do this to me!?" Lucy yelled

"Too much work lets just do this." Gray said freezing Lucy's face making a perfect look alike

"Maker magic for the win!" Romeo stated

"It's even got holes for breathing." Gray said as everyone was impressed until her face started to melt

"Creepy!" They all yelled and even Ace felt uncomfortable

"You're the worst friends ever!" Lucy yelled

"Wahhhh! Can anyone fix this!" Lucy yelled as she started crying rivers again

"Okay I thought of something and hopefully it works." Ace said as Lucy and the others looked at him

"Finally someone I can trust! Please Ace do something!" Lucy begged

"Okay Wendy i'm going to need your help with this." Ace said looking at Wendy and it surprised her but blushed after being looked at by Ace's crystal eyes

"U-Um okay..." Wendy said walking to Ace and stopped in front of him

"I'm going to need you to hold my hand." Ace said holding out his hand

"H-Hold your H-Hand!" Wendy stuttered as she blushed

"Come on Wendy we need to fix this." Carla said to Wendy as she nodded and held onto Ace's hand and blushed even harder than before

"Okay Wendy you're going to use your healing magic on Lucy and i'm going to boost your powers using my Ki and hopefully that will remove the invisibilty effect on Lucy." Ace explained (I know doesn't make sense but roll with it)

"Okay got it!" Wendy said as she held her right hand out to Lucy and began using her magic as Ace then concentrated his Ki into Wendy making her magic glow even brighter as it then surrounded Lucy and she then started coming back and then finally was completely visible to everyone

"I'm back!" Lucy said as she looked at herself in her mirror

"Wow it worked!" Wendy said in excitement

"Well looks like my idea worked." Ace said as he smiled

"Thanks so much Ace!" Lucy said with a smile

"No problem! but Wendy..." Ace said getting her attention

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked

"You're still holding my hand." Ace said as Wendy looked down and flushed a bright red and let go of his hand and looked the other way

"Sorry!" Wendy yelled as Mira then grew hearts in her eyes but Ace didn't notice at all

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

It was a peaceful day day in the guild and Ace and his teammates were looking for a job that they could do for a descent price. They were looking around until Ace stumbled upon a strange looking request that was coloured red and decided to show his teammates before looking at it.

"Hey guys look at this!" Ace called out to them

"Did you find a job Ace?" Wendy asked

"Yeah let's see what it says." Ace and Wendy looked at it

"It says that it's a translation job and they'll pay 500,000 for it!" Wendy says and she looks at the text that needs to be translated but had no Idea what it said

"I have never seen this type of writing before." Wendy said

"You guys found a job?" Natsu asked as him, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy came over

"Yeah we did, wait a second I can read this it's in japanese but how?" Ace asked as the others looked at the sheet and were shocked to see and tried to stop him but were too late

"Don't read it Ace!" they all cried but Ace couldn't hear them as Wendy was watching confused

"Anata no kodomo jidai ni mōichido chokumen suru, what the heck?" Ace said as the sheet began to glow surprising Wendy but worried the others and after the glow died down the group looked at their bodies to see if anything happened but nothing and Wendy was still very confused.

"Nothing happened?" Natsu said

"I wonder if it did anything?" Gray asked as he looked around

"Wait where's Ace?" Lucy asked

"I don't see him." Happy said

"Maybe it has to do with the text he read." Erza stated

"Wait aren't those his clothes on the ground?" Wendy said pointing to the bundle of clothes on the ground

"Your right but where's Ace! Don't tell me!" Natsu said as he ran to the clothes to have a closer look

"Was this spell a dangerous one..." Gray asked

"Who knows but we have to find Ace." Erza said

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked in worry

"Well last time we had a request like this one our bodies ended up switching with eachother but managed to fix it." Lucy explained

"But what did this one do to Ace?" Natsu asked as Wendy looked at the clothes in worry until the clothes started to shake which cause Natsu to back away in surprise

"Is his clothes moving!?" Lucy asked as then from the clothes came out a young boy that looked around 3 years old emerged from the pile of clothes, he had much larger eyes than he did before and had visible muscles even for being so young but most of all he was naked just sitting in the pile of clothes

"Ow my head, What the heck happened?" Ace said rubbing his head as the others watched him in shock to see him so small

"Why the heck are you guys so tall!?" Ace said looking up at everybody in surprise but his voice was so much high pitched than it was before

"Is that who I think it is!?" Wendy asked shocked

"Ace is that you!?" Natsu yelled running to him then laying on the floor to be level with Aces eyes who was a bit taller than Happy and Carla

"Yeah who else?" Ace asked very confused

"But your a kid!" Gray shouted

"Uhhh yeah i'm 12 so of course I am." Ace said really confused now

"No Ace look at yourself!" Lucy shouted as Ace looked at himself and shocked to see that he was so small

"What! I'm so small!" Ace said in panick

"Did that spell turn Ace back into a 3 year old!?" Gray shouted

"No way!" Natsu yelled looking back at Gray

"Wait guys i'm naked can you get me clothes please!" Ace said covering himself

"I'll be right back!" Lucy yelled running to find Ace clothes, she came back and found a black t-shirt, pants and sneakers that fit Ace's shrunken down body as Carla and Happy then flew down to him

"Wow Ace you looked really adorable when you were so young!" Happy said

"I must agree." Carla said as she looked at Ace

"So what do we do about this?" Gray wondered as they all looked at Ace which caused him to sweatdrop from all of them looking at him

"We have try to reverse the spell like last time and we need Levy who should be back soon." Erza stated as everyone nodded, Ace was now standing just looking at everybody when Mirajane came over with Lisanna and Elfman to see what the commotion was

"What's happening?" Elfman asked

"You guys seem worried." Lisanna said

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked

"Yes there is, it's Ace." Erza said confusing them

"What happened, did he get hurt!?" Lisanna asked

"Is he alright?" Mira asked worried

"Just look." Gray said as they saw Natsu and the others looking down at something so the three siblings looked where they were and saw the small and adorable boy with large innocent eyes staring up at them

"So Adorable!" Mira yelled as she grabbed Ace and hugged him tightly which Ace struggled to escape

"It's a little man!" Elfman yelled

"Is that Ace!" Lisanna asked staring at the boy in Mira's arms with interested eyes

"Yep he read a request on the board and now he's a little kid." Lucy said

"We don't know how to change him back until Levy comes back." Erza said

"Hold on just in case he gets turned back to normal i'm going to take a picture!" Lisanna said as she took out a lacrima cam and took a picture of Ace staring into the lens while being held in Mira's arms

"So what do we do with him while we wait?" Natsu asked

"We just have to watch him until Levy comes." Wendy said

"You guys realise I may look 3 years old but i'm mentally 12 right?" Ace said with an annoyed voice that he was being treated like a kid

"Oh you're just so adorable!" Mira said hugging him even tighter as the others came over to see what was happening

"What's going on?" Macao asked as Wakaba, Alzack and Bisca came over behind him

"Look! This is Ace!" Mira said holding Ace from the sides towards them as he looked at them with his big eyes

"Wait this is Ace!" Macao, Wakaba and Alzack yelled as they stared at the boy

"Yep the one and only." Lucy said

"Precious!" Bisca said as she squeezed Ace's cheeks

"You don't know how to fix Ace?" Macao asked

"Yeah that's about it." Natsu said

"So that's why we're waiting for Levy to get back." Wendy said

"Why do you need me?" Levy asked as everyone turned to see Levy, Droy and Jet standing at the door

"Levy we need you to fix Ace!" Natsu yelled

"Yes please!" Wendy said

"What happened to him?" Levy asked confused

"Just look!" Mira said with a smile at the small Ace that looked at team ShadowGear with his eyes causing them to stare at him in awe

"Woah he's so little!" Jet and Droy said simulatenously

"Adorable!" Levy said while pulling his cheeks

"He read a request like the one that changed our bodies so can you fix him?" Gray asked

"I'll try and hopefully it works." Levy replied

"Alright we're counting on you." Erza said as Levy began to look through her books seeing is she can reverse the spell as Ace was being hugged by Mira non stop. Wendy was trying her best to change Ace back for whatever reason she put a lot more effort into this than most things sometimes, Natsu and Gray were just teasing Ace annoying him but they got hit by Erza and Lucy was just staring at Ace. Happy and Carla were just talking with Ace until finally Levy might have found a solution to Ace's problem

"I think I got it!" Levy said as Mira picked Ace up in her arms and ran to Levy and put Ace on the ground and back away

"Okay stay still and i'll use the spell." Levy said as she began casting the spell by chanting words that Ace didn't understand as he was engulfed in a light and inside they could see his body growing and his limbs growning and his muscles growing and finally he was back to his normal size

"Yes! I'm back!" Ace cheered as his body and height were back to normal as Natsu, Erza and Gray walked up to him

"Good to see your back buddy!" Natsu said with a grin

"Yeah we were worried you'de stay a kid forever." Gray said

"It seems Levy managed to get the spell correct." Erza siad

"I'm glad and thanks!" Ace said and as he turned to Levy who was really red in the face

"What's wrong?" Ace asked confused

"Ace you might wanna take a look at your body!" Lucy said as he looked down and saw that he was completely exposed

"Ahhhh My clothes!" Ace yelled as he saw his clothes as he rushed and grabbed them and ran into a secluded area to get changed as Wendy was just standing there with a completely red face with smoke coming from her ears but had a small smile on her face. 'I just saw Ace naked! Come on calm down!' Wendy thought to herself


	11. The Forgotten Ruins

**Fairy Tail Guild**

It was the morning when Ace was sleeping in the guest room of the guild hall, he woke up after a nights rest and headed downstairs where most of the guild members already were in the building and it was pretty quiet since it was the morning. That was when Natsu and Happy came in along with the others, Natsu then noticed Ace coming downstairs stretching his arms.

"Hey Ace morning!" Natsu yelled

"Morning Natsu." Ace responded as he rubbed his eyes

"I think we should go on a job today, how about it Ace!?" Natsu asked

"Sure why not." Ace responded

"Come on Happy let's check the board!" Natsu yelled running to the job request board

"Aye!" Happy yelled following Natsu as Gray the others came to Ace

"He's too hyper for the morning." Gray stated

"I agree, i'm too tired." Lucy complained

"Come on let's help find a job." Ace said as Wendy and the others followed after

They were looking around the board for a job that would pay well as well as give a good and exciting job when Ace's eyes spotted one that caught his eye. The job paid well and the job for it seems to be quite interesting.

"Hey guys check this out!" Ace yelled getting their attention as they went over and looked at the request

 **Explore the Forgotten Ruins**

 **and report information about them afterwards**

 **1,000,000 Jewels**

 **A-Class**

"Explore ruins for 1,000,000 Jewels! Heck yeah!" Natsu yelled looking at the sheet

"I think we've found our job today." Gray said

"Yes let's take this one." Erza said

"I wonder what we'll find." Wendy asked

"Who knows." Lucy said

"It's definitely going to be interesting." Ace said but little did they know these ruins weren't any normal ones but special

 **Train Station**

They quickly took the request over to Mira who was at the counter and she stamped the request and gave them permission to accept the job. Once they all got ready for the trip they went to the train station and will take a train to the designated location which was mention on the request form. Erza was the last to arrive as she had a lot of stuff on her that looked like it could last years.

"Erza why did you bring so much!?" Lucy yelled

"We never know what will happen." Erza responded

"But still..." Ace said as Wendy chuckled a bit beside him

They then got onto the train but Natsu was forced by Erza to get on as she knocked him out to get him onto the train as everyone else watched as they sweatdropped, the train ride lasted for about 2 hours before they got off and were going to head to the clients house where they will be given an explanation about where the ruins are and what they should keep an eye out for after the train ride.

"Finally i'm saved!" Natsu yelled as he hopped off the train

"Jeez calm down flame brain!" Gray yelled

"Shut it ice cone!" Natsu retaliated as he budded heads with Gray

"Enough!" Erza yelled

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray shouted

"Come on guys let's go." Ace said as they all nodded

 **Clients House**

They made it to the front of the house that the request came from and when they knocked on the door a man with a grey beard came and opened the door, the man invited them in and they all took a seat on teh couches.

"Thank you for taking my request my name is Dillion." Dillion said

"No problem so what should we know about these ruins?" Erza asked

"There's not much known about them but they say it holds ancient knowledge and mysteries, the ruins are located just outside of the city to the north." Dillion explains

"Okay sir so we have to go explore them and come back and tell you what we found?" Ace asked

"Yes, that is what I request since I am unable to travel in there since I have no magic to defend myself." Dillion says earning a nod from everyone

"Don't worry we'll go see the ruins for you!" Wendy said earning a smile from Dillion

"Alright guys let's go!" Ace said

"Alright!" Natsu yelled as they all walked out of the house and headed north towards the ruins

 **Forgotten Ruins**

They travelled through the forests north of the city until finally there was an opening at the trees and when they got to it, they were now standing in an open field next to a mountain. On the mountain was an entrance way leading into a cave that was very dark.

"I'm guessing the ruins are inside this cave." Erza said

"You're probably right." Gray said

"Only thing that's around here." Natsu said

"It's so dark!" Lucy stated

"How can we see!?" Wendy asked as a light formed lighting the area around them as she turned to face Ace who was making light with his Ki in a ball form in his left hand

"Now we can see." Ace said as he walked into the cave as everyone else followed

They were walking through the cave, it had water dripping down from the ceiling every now and then and there was like no noise at all and there was a lot of echo when you talked. The rocks around the cave were covered in moss and vines were hanging down from the ceiling as well and thankfully there weren't any slippery spots on the rocks as they walked or someone could have gotten hurt.

"Man where is the end of this cave." Gray asked

"It feels like we've been walking for over an hour." Natsu said

"My legs are starting to get sore." Lucy complained

"Stay strong, the ruins must be close by now." Erza stated as Ace stopped all of a sudden causing Wendy to bump into him and grab onto his back

"Sorry! huh? what's wrong Ace?" Wendy yelled in embarrassment but quickly noticed Ace looking at something ahead of them

"I think we found the ruins guys." Ace said as they all looked where he was looking and saw a doorway just ahead of them, it was pretty big and looked like it was quite old

"How do we open it!? it looks like it ways a ton!?" Wendy asked

"And rusted!" Lucy added

"We just push it!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah what he said!" Gray agreed as they both pushed on the doors but it didn't budge at all as Erza came and tried as well but it didn't move

"This will be a problem." Erza stated

"Let me try." Ace said as he had the Ki ball floating in the air while he pushed the doors with a bit of his strength and it opened causing a bit of dust to fall from the ceiling but it opened and when they arrived they found themselves in a big room made of stone that looked really well preserved and at the end on the opposite side was another door

"This place is so clean still, I wonder why?" Lucy asked

"Who knows." Natsu said

"Well probably since that door has been shut for so long the interior has been kept well preserved." Ace stated

"I think Ace's right or this place would have overgrowth everywhere." Erza agreed

"So what do we do now?" Wendy asked as voice could be heard approaching them as they turned to their left to see a big stone golem that was square in shape and had legs and arm.

"I am the first gate keeper of this temple, Stoneheart!" Stoneheart announced

"He's huge!" Natsu yelled as him and Gray stared comically as Erza readied her weapons

"Don't worry I am not here to battle, yet that is." Stoneheart said as Erza raised an eye brow

"As the first gate keeper my job is to give you a trial and if you complete it you can advance to the next room." Stoneheart said as everyone listened

"It's time for the Trial of Strength, one of you will be allowed to participate and whoever you cannot participate in any of the next trials if you complete this one, do you understand?" Stoneheart explained as everyone nodded

"Sounds simple enough." Ace said as the golem looked at Ace and his eyes widened a bit but was unnoticed by everyone

"My trial is simple, so who shall take my test." Stoneheart said as Erza stepped forward

"I shall be the one to do so." Erza said proudly as se drew her sword

"Very well, now attack me with all your strength and if you damage me you shall be victorious." Stoneheart said as Erza charged forward at Stoneheart only to cause no damage at all to him

'This won't be easy." Erza thought to herself as she dodged an incoming attack from Stoneheart as she then jumped up and hit his head what did nothing

'Damnit, there has to be a weak spot of something." Erza thought as she saw a flaw in his movements which left an opening in his technique that led to his weak point but was guarding it pretty well

"Requip Heavens Wheel!" Erza said as she requiped into a metal armour with sword flying around her, she then created many other swords as she sent them towards Stoneheart and he blocked all of them with his arms but didn't react in time as Erza appeared beneath the golem and struck him at his weakpoint which was the middle of his chest which caused him to fall back as she landed in front of the golem

"Well done you have past my trial and may advance to the next room, good luck." Stoneheart said as he walked away and Erza requiped back into her normal armour

"That golem was quite powerful." Erza said

"If the first trial is this difficult how bad are the next ones!?" Lucy said in worry

"Hopefully they won't be much harder." Wendy hoped

"Well let's continue you guys." Ace said

"Yeah let's go!" Natsu yelled as he opened the door to the next room

"Calm down man." Gray sighed as they all entered the new room they were greeted by a similar looking room but this one was made of crystals instead of stone and that was when a golem came from the shadows, it looked like it was made from crystals

"I am the 2nd gatekeeper Frostheart, I welcome you to the second trial." Frostheart said as everyone turned to him

"What is the test this time!?" Natsu asked

"This will be the Trial of Truths, who shall be my contender." Frostheart asked as this time Wendy walked up since this one sounds like it wasn't going to be difficult

"I'll take it!" Wendy said

"Child are you sure?" Carla asked worried

"I can do this." Wendy replied

"You can do it Wendy!" Natsu cheered

"Aye!" Happy said

"Very well now allow me to explain, I will ask you 3 questions and you have to answer truthfully or you will not pass and don't try lieing to me as I can see inside a persons soul if they tell a lie of not." Frostheart announces

"Understood." Wendy said

"Good luck." Ace said as Wendy nodded

"I'm ready!" Wendy yelled as everyone else were talking

"What do you think he's going to ask?" Lucy asked

"It could be anything." Gray replied

"We could learn so juicy secrets from this." Natsu said interested

"Hopefully she can get through this." Erza said

"We just have to hope." Ace said while watching them

"First question, If someone was about to have a certain death and there was nothing you could do would you try to help them anyway or leave them?" Frostheart asked

"I would help them even if I knew there was nothing I could do." Wendy replied as the golem smiled

"Second question, A man has killed hundreds of people and after years you've found him and he is at your mercy and no one else is around, would you kill him and no one would know but would be happy that he's dead or will you spare him but would go back to killing." Frostheart asked as he looked at Wendy

"I would spare him because even if someone kills everyone should get the opportunity to change!" Wendy replied with confidence as everyone else behind her smiled happy with her answer

"Good, now this will be the final question yet it will be the most difficult to answer truthfully." Frostheart said as Wendy became nervous and gulped

"I'm ready." Wendy said nervously

"Final question, Do you love someone and what do you like about them?" Frostheart asked with a smirk on his face as Wendy's face reddened deeply

"What!?" Wendy said reacting to the question as everyone except Ace became really interested for her answer

"Well what is you answer?" Frostheart asked as Wendy's face became even more red

'I have no choice but to answer but atleast I don't need to say his name.' Wendy thought to herself as she answered the question

"I do love someone and I like him because he's handsome and has a kind heart!" Wendy replied with a very red face with steam coming out from her ears as Carla smirked in the background

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone except Ace said as he was just watching with a bit of interest

"Well done you have completed my trial young one, you may continue to the next room." Frostheard said as he went back into the shadows with a smirk as Wendy went back to the others with a very red face and the others were looking at Ace except Erza

"What?" Ace asked confused aswell as Erza at why everyone was looking at him

"Why are we staring at Ace?" Erza asked as Lucy thought about how dense Erza was

"Nothing don't worry." Lucy said with a smile

"Okayyyy?" Ace said

"Anyway nice job out there Wendy." Ace said as she blushed red

"Thank you..." Wendy said quietly as they all then walked to the next room and Wendy managed to calm herself down, the next room they entered was quite odd as it was made of a white marble material.

"Welcome to the finale trial,the Trial of Memories, I am Shineheart." Shineheart introduced

"So this is the finale trial!?" Lucy asked

"Yes it is and it will be the most challenging of them all, so who shall be the challenger!?" Shineheart asked looking and saw Ace stepping forward

"I shall be the one!" Ace said

"Very well young one, you will have to respond correctly to your worst fears and everything to do with them and if you succeed and defeat that memory you will pass the test, are you ready?" Shineheart asked

"What do you think Ace fear will be?" Natsu asked

"I have no clue, is he scared of anything?" Gray replied

"We'll find out soon enough." Erza said as Wendy was worried since it sounded extremely difficult

"Yes I am!" Ace said after thinking if he understood the room began to change and transform into into a grassy land with trees to their left and right and there was a house in front of them at which Ace found way too familar

"Where are we?" Natsu asked as he looked around

"Why are we in front of a house?" Wendy asked

"What's here is Ace's fear?" Lucy asked

"We might see soon." Erza said

"This is one of Ace's memories where he sees the thing he fears most." Shineheart said as they all widened their eyes after hearing what he said as then they saw two people coming out of the house, a tall man with black hair and a boy that all of them knew which was Ace

"Hey it's Ace!" Natsu said

"What are they doing?" Gray asked

"Okay son come at me and show me how powerful you have become." Ace's father said

"I'll show you I can beat you now! Haaaa!" Ace yelled as he began to throw kicks and punches at his father as the fairy tail members watched in amazement at the speed the two of them were going

"Woah this is awesome!" Natsu yelled

"Aye!" Happy responded

"Woah!" Gray yelled

"Impressive indeed." Erza agreed

"Wow and is that your father Ace?" Wendy asked

"Yeah that's him." Ace replied

"But I don't get how this is a fear." Lucy wondered

"Yes not much to be scared of." Carla said as Ace's father stopped and looked at the sky for a couple of seconds as they all watched in confusion as Ace lowered his head and his eyes were shadowed as tears began to form on his face

"What's he looking at?" Gray asked

"I don't know." Natsu said as a woman with black hair ran out of the house and stood next to her husband

"Is that Ace's mother?" Lucy asked

"I think so." Wendy said

"But what are they looking at?" Carla asked

"I don't see anything..." Happy said looking around

"Ace stay behind me, whoever is coming might be dangerous!" Ace's father said as the fairy tail members watched in confusion until they heard a voice and looked up to see a figure descending down towards the family as they backed away, it wore a black cloak and had black hair with a white strip of hair in the front

"My name is Zarver, I have some business with you." The man called Zarver said

"What is it you want." Ace's father asked

"Wait Zarver where have we heard that before?" Erza asked

"I remember it from somewhere but where?" Wendy thought until Lucy spoke up after remembering the name

"It was the person Ace said killed his parents!" Lucy yelled as Everyone widened their eyes as Ace had tears falling from his face and they looked towards the family and Zarver

"What!?" Natsu shouted

"You're right!" Gray yelled

"I want you to hand over your son to me right now." Zarver exclaimed as the two parents looked at him in shock

"What do you want with him?" Ace's mother said with an angry expression and tone

"When you give him to me I'll kill him." Zarver said while the two Saiyans began to power themselves up readying up for a fight

"Bastard!" The father screamed as he charged at Zarver enraged

Zarver dodged the attack with ease and kicked his father in the gut after he stepped to the side dodging the fathers attack. The mother then charged at Zarver attacking him at the same time as the father but they couldn't hit Zarver. Zarver then grabbed them both holding them up while they were in pain.

"What the hell!?" Natsu yelled

"That guy beat them like they were nothing!" Gray said as Erza watched with wide eyes

"What going to happen?" Lucy asked as Wendy, Happy and Carla were watching Ace's parents struggle while Ace had alot of tears running down his face

"Ace, you have to run now!" Ace's father screamed while being strangled by Zarver

"Don't worry about us just save yourself!" His mother yelled as she was trying to get loose

Ace ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction as he was petrified of the sight that he had just seen. The fairy tail members watched as Ace ran into the forest and away from the fight.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ace's father and mother screamed as Zarver squeezed their necks and they both fell to the ground as Zarver then struck both of them through the chest as they both fell to the ground as a blood pool was created beneath them, Zarver looked around and couldn't see Ace anywhere and grunted in annoyance as he left the area, Natsu and the others watched in anger and shock as well as Shineheart as he has never seen someone with such a tragic past before

"No way..." Natsu muttured with a very angry expression

"He just killed them..." Gray stated

"How could he..." Erza said tensing her fists strongly

"I can't watch." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and Wendy was looking away with tears forming in her eyes while Happy and Carla looked in shock as they couldn't say anything until Ace appeared from the forests causing the silence to stop as he ran to his parents bodies and fell to his knees next to them crying tears but what surprised him and the fairy tail members was Ace's father beginning to talk

"Daddy!" Ace yelled

"Ace, you must not cry but stand tall." His father said these words to Ace as Ace cried

"You must find your path in life and become the one that will bring peace to all worlds from Zarver." His dad spoke while Ace listened closely

"Ace, you're not like other Saiyans, you have a special power sleeping in you that you will break open and defeat Zarver when the time comes." His father spoke quietly as he took Ace's hand and squeezed it but the pressure became non existent as the grip stopped and his fathers closed his eyes and was soundless

"Daddy…mother…" Ace cried while gripping on to his fathers' hands as well as his mothers and that was when they all turned towards Ace and saw streams of tears falling from his face and they watched him in sadness until he began to release a powerful amount of Ki turning his hair golden but it didn't stop there when his hair began to spike upwards and grow a bit while a streak of hair flowed down his face along with his fringe being wavered by the wind he created and blue electricity was seen around Ace's body

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ace yelled as the vision of Ace's memories flickered and disappeared as Shineheart was even shocked at the amount of power he held

"I'll get you Zarver!" Ace yelled releasing even more power as he finally calmed down and looked at Shineheart while the others still looked at Ace with sadness as he had residual tears on his eyes

"Now what will you do young one." Shineheart asked as Ace's hair changed back to black and answered the question

"I will avenge my parents and bring justice to Zarver if it's the last thing I do." Ace answered as the golem looked at him with eyes of sadness

"Well done you have completed my trial you have gained access to the room beyond that holds the information of old legends that even us gatekeepers have never seen." Shineheart said as he left

'That boy has had many difficulties in his life but I know he will rise to overcome anything that is thrown his way.' Shineheart thought to himself as he left when Natsu and the others spoke to Ace

"Ace you alright?" Lucy asked as he turned to them

"Yeah i'll be fine." Ace said wiping his tears away

"Don't worry man we'll always be with you." Gray said

"We'll help you whenever you need it!" Natsu said with a smile

"You can count on us to help you defeat him." Erza said as Ace smiled and nodded earning a smile from all them as Wendy still had tears at the corner of her eyes

"To think that Ace had such a horrible past, he did say that his parents were killed but that brutally." Carla said to Happy

"Yeah, you can't help but feel bad for him." Happy replied as they all began to head to the door leading to the room that holds the secrets of the ruins

After opening the door leading to the room they see a long hallway after opening the door, they began to walk along it as Ace was able to calm himself back to his normal self after a bit of walking and after about 10 minutes they finally made it to the end and what they found was a circular room with pictures of old style drawing on the walls. As they took a look at the left Ace's eyes widened when he saw the first picture and as he went along it just struck him about what these pictures were showing, it was all the events in his life.

"No way..." Ace said surprised

"What is it Ace?" Natsu asked

"Do these pictures mean anything to you?" Erza asked

"Cause you look really surprised." Gray stated

"I could be mistaken but I think these tablets go in chronological order and show the events that have happened in my life leading up to this moment." Ace said as everyone was surprised

"Are you sure!?" Lucy asked

"Yeah look at the first one here, it's a picture of when I was born." Ace said pointing to the first picture on the left

"And it keeps going, it shows me growing up, training with my dad, me fighting against old enemies along with my parents, the day my parents dieing, me helping you guys with Nirvana, Mount Hakabe, Cherry Blossom Party, fighting Gildarts, the S-class trials, against Hades and me turning into a super saiyan, facing Acnologia and being frozen in time, returning to the guild, the balsamico ball, Lucy turning invisible, Me becoming a 3 year old, us talking to Dillion, facing the 3 trials and even now look." Ace said pointing to the last picture which showed the the 8 of them staring at the picture

"This is crazy..." Gray said

"But how could this place know everything that happened and that we'de visit and look at that last picture?" Erza asked

"I don't know but it's kind of freaky." Lucy said

"I want to know how as well." Wendy said

"It is quite the mystery." Carla stated

"Maybe there's something else around here." Happy stated

"Yeah you're right Happy maybe there's something else instead of these pictures." Natsu said looking around as Ace then called them over as he found something

"Hey guys over here!" Ace yelled getting their attention as they ran to him to see him looking at a tablet that was different to the others as it wasn't a picture but a paragraph

"What does it say? I can't read it." Natsu said

"It looks like some kind of crazy language." Gray stated

"How do we find out what it says." Erza asked

"We probably have to ask Dillion if he knows it." Wendy suggested

"That would be the best course of action." Carla agreed

"Aye." Happy said

"Well we should..." Lucy was about to say when she noticed Ace staring at the words

"Ace what's wrong?" Lucy asked as everyone looked at him

"This language I know it but it just doesn't make sense." Ace said shocking everyone

"Wait you can read it!" Natsu yelled

"How!?" Gray asked

"Well this is a language written in the language of my race, the saiyans." Ace explained

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense." Lucy asked

"Well how could the language of saiyans be somewhere where saiyans don't even exist, I came from a different world remember." Ace said

"That does strike as odd." Carla said

"But it must be here for a reason." Erza said

"Can you tell us what it says Ace?" Wendy asked

"Yeah tell us man!" Natsu said

"From what I see it says the following words, 'Long ago a war raged out between the good and evil saiyans, most of the saiyans though were evil and only 6 were good they knew they wouldn't last much longer so the 5 saiyans transferred their power into the 6th, through this process the 6th saiyan became a warrior of legend that was referred to as the Super Saiyan God but this particular saiyan was different, in the legend of the gods the saiyan god has red flowing hair but during all the chaos his power was running dry a sudden burst of energy formed and what replaced the saiyan god was the same saiyan but his power increased dramatically and took on an entirely different form and he defeated the rest of the evil saiyans in mere seconds' and that's what the tablet says." Ace said as they all thought about what it could all mean

"If I remember correctly you said that the saiyan turned into a god!" Lucy yelled

"Yeah, my parents told me that if 5 pure hearted saiyans gave their power to another pure hearted saiyan than that saiyan would become a god temporarily." Ace said dumbfounding everyone

"Wow that's awesome!" Natsu yelled

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"But wait it said that after turning into a god and he was running out of power a sudden burst of power came and transformed him again giving him an even greater strength." Gray said

"That's true but what could that transformation of been?" Carla asked

"We have many questions but the one we should be asking is why this is here in the first place." Erza said as they agreed when suddenly a secret door opened from the tablet and what they saw behind the tablet was an outfit displayed which included, white boots like he already was wearing, baggy grey pants which was made with the same material as his current pants, a white undershirt, a black vest with gold out linings, a black belt, two black arm guards that had a gold line on the top and gold line wrapping around the hand area and with went between the fingers aswell and finally a gold removeable ring around the neck. This outfit was displayed and hung by hooks.

"What is that outfit." Wendy asked

"I don't know but it looks like it's made specifically for Ace." Erza said

"Yeah you're right it's the right size and everything." Natsu said looking at it

"It probably wants Ace to wear this outfit from now on." Gray said as Ace walked up to the outfit when suddenly a light engulfed Ace and the others had to close their eyes and when the light disappeared Ace stood in front of them with the new outfit on

"What?" Ace questioned as he clenched his fist with his new arm guards on, the others looked in amazement and shock that the outfit was put on Ace automatically and fit him perfectly

"Wow Ace you look awesome!" Natsu yelled

"Strange that it was a perfect fit for him." Carla said

"That is strange." Happy said

"Do you feel any different Ace?" Wendy asked

"Yeah in fact I do, just by wearing this I feel like I got stronger." Ace said surprising everyone

"We should discuss this another time, for now let's get back to Dillion and tell him what happened but not about the saiyans and the new outfit." Erza said as everyone nodded and they headed back to Dillions house and they told him everything and he was amazed by all the information, he payed the 1,000,000 jewels to them and they left and headed back to the guild

 **Magnolia**

"Man I wish I could have had an awesome outfit like that!" Natsu said with a smile

"Whoever made it must be some kind of genius if it makes Ace feel even stronger." Gray said

"I'm quite interested on the story more than the outfit personally." Carla said

"That story was quite intrigueing." Erza said

"Enough about the saiyan story and outfit, let's talk about Wendy's trial!" Lucy said with a smirk on her face as Wendy thought about it for a bit as he face then turned completely red after she remembered the last question she was asked


	12. Unexpected Arrival

**First off, I apologise for my absence lately, I have just been really busy lately with school assignments and such you know? But anyway, I decided for my story that i'll count ki attacks as magical energy because reasons for the future and during the grand magic games I will probably speed through some games because I'm too lazy and that some of it will be changed, and i'll also make Ki able to be sensed as magic and that just so you know this story is not going to follow the manga**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I own Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Ace the Team Natsu had just returned from their mission to explore the forgotten ruins and are now resting in the guild hall, people questioned Ace on his new outfit and he just answered them about how he got it and they were all very interested in his story. Not only that but yesterday they were all informed that a specific event called the Grand Magic Games were going to be held soon.

"So the Grand Magic Games ha?" Gray asked his team mates

"Yeah, I wonder what challenge we will be facing there." Ace asked curiously looking for a challenge

"There will definitely be strong opponents there." Wendy stated as Carla just nodded in agreement

"We will find out once the games begin." Erza stated

"That's if we make it into the team that is." Lucy added as Natsu just jumped up from his seat

"Screw waiting! I want to fight now! Ace fight me!" Natsu yelled as he leapt at Ace only for Erza to hit him over the head and into the ground as Happy just stood next to him comforting him

"Anyway, shouldn't we all train to get ready for the games?" Ace suggested as everyone agreed on the idea at which Makarov heard and he came over

"That's a great idea Ace, we will all split up and train and return in time for the games." Makarov stated as they all agreed with the plan their master had just given them, but suddenly the ring on Ace's wrist began to glow brightly getting everyone in the guilds attention (Remember the ring from I think chapter 4?)

"What's going on!?" Ace asked himself as he stood up surprised by what was happening

"Ace what's that ring!?" Natsu asked a bit worried

"I got in some time ago!" Ace responded

"Do you know what it's doing?" Wendy asked as Ace just shook his head and Carla was watching and waiting to see what was going to happen

"Everyone be careful just in case it's dangerous!" Erza informed everybody as they got ready

"Something is coming out!" Gray shouted as they all looked at the ring and saw a laser shoot out and a humanoid figure made of pure light or energy was standing in front of Ace at which Ace remembered instantly

"Who's that?" Macao asked

"No idea." Wakaba responded

"He looks real manly!" Elfman stated

"He looks like he's made completely out of energy." Max stated as everyone just nodded in agreement while Makarov eyed the figure curiously

"Hold on! aren't you the guy I saw in my dreams!?" Ace asked pointing at said figure

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked inspecting the figure as everyone just quietly watched

"Yes that would be me." The light responded as he crossed his arms

"Why are you here exactly and also nice to see you again." Ace responded as said person nodded and Makarov walked up to Ace

"Ace who is this?" Ace just looked at Makarov before responding

"Remember when I collapsed suddenly?" Ace asked as Makarov nodded. "Well when I was unconscious I met this guy in my dreams, who are you anyway? I didn't get your name."

"You may just call me Soul." The person now known as Soul responded

"Anyway back to my question, why are you here?" Ace asked curiously

"Well I have come to remind you about something." Soul responded as Ace listened as well as everyone around them

"What would that be?" Ace asked

"Remember when I told you that you will have to face many challenges and overcome them?" Soul asked as Ace nodded in remembrence. "Well, you are familiar with the one known as Zarver so I will tell you now that in the near future he will send obstacles that will try to burden you in your quest."

"Are you insane!? I can't defeat Zarver! if you know who he is than you know the gap in power there is between us!" Ace yelled in disbelief as Soul responded. "I know but you will overcome those obstacles."

"What are those exactly?" Ace asked as his face darkened as well as the members that know who Zarver was while the others were confused. "I can't tell you that but just know that you won't have to take that burden on youself"

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked. "If you mean my family here in Fairy Tail then I know that they will always have my back whenever I need it." Ace said with his hand over his chest while the others smiled

"Yes, your family here will play a big role but there is someone else who will assist you in your quest." Soul stated as Ace gave said person a 'Who?' look as well as the rest of Fairy Tail, Soul then extended his hand out to the right as a portal opened up and a figure walked out as Ace's eyes widened. "You are familiar with this boy am I correct Ace?" Soul said with a smirk

He had spiky black hair that spiked backwards and had a strand of hair in the front of his face hanging down. He wore an orange gi that had a blue undershirt, boots and wrist bands (Goku's outfit), his eyes were black like Ace's.

"No freaking way! Zane!?" Said person looked at Ace with a warm smile before he ran to Ace embracing him into a hug as Ace then got out of his shock and hugged him back as everyone watched confused but couldn't help but feel happy for him. "It's nice to see you again Zane."

"Same with you Ace." The person known as Zane said to Ace as Makarov walked up to him. "Ace, do you know this person?" Makarov asked curiously as Ace wiped his tears away from his eyes happy to see someone he knows very well about.

"I'd like you all to meet Zane, my cousin." The last part Ace had said made everyone go wide eyed and they looked at Zane as the two cousins smiled and they could now tell the resemblance between them as they both had many similarities.

"I can totally see the resemblance now!" Natsu said looking at the two

"No kidding!" Gray added

"I never thought Ace had a cousin before!" Lucy exclaimed

"Neither had I." Erza added as everyone agreed with her

"That's great Ace! you have a relative here with you now!" Wendy said as Carla agreed with her, Soul then got everyones attention

"Well Ace, Zane will be accompanying you from now on during your quest." Soul stated as he then created a portal behind him. "Farewell for now." Soul then left into the portal before he could say anything, Makarov walked up to the saiyans and greeted him

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zane, my name is Makarov." Makarov introduced as everyone else did as well. "Nice too meet you all aswell."

"So Zane, how about joining Fairy Tail along with your cousin." Makarov asked as Zane nodded instantly. "Yeah i'll join!" Makarov smiled as he got the stamp and Zane got his stamp on his right shoulder in black before turning to Ace

"So Ace how about a match for old times sake?" Zane asked suddenly as everyone were surprised by the sudden request as well as Ace but quickly turned into a grin. "Sure! let's brawl!" Ace and Zane then left to the back of the guild as everyone followed along with them interested in the fight

"So who do you think is going to win?" Natsu asked

"Who knows? Ace is powerful but this is his cousin we're talking about and who knows how powerful he is." Gray added

"That is true, if Zane is as anywhere near as powerful as Ace we are going to have one interesting battle." Erza stated

"I'm might need to back away." Lucy said as she took a few steps back as Wendy was mentally cheering Ace on

"Are you both ready!" Makarov asked as both the fighters nodded as they stared eachother in the eye intensely as a fiery aura surrounded them both as they got into their stances, Makarov began counting down as everyone watched in anticipation as he then released his hand and lowered it. "Begin!"

Both fighters then charged eachother at insane speed and threw a punch at which both their fists collided with one another sending a shockwave throughout the arena and the wind blew hard through the area, the collision then broke as they both began to through kicks and punches at one another at rapid speeds. Both of them began to float into the air while they were fighting, some punches made it through and they each traded hits to the cheeks, stomach and sides.

Some hits were dodged by the person by fazing in and out behind the other dodging attacks and trying to hit back, after that they went back to rapid kicks and punches in the air that the spot around them started to create a soft tornado as they fought. They then separated from eachother and backflipped several times backwards and landing on the floor before instantly charging back in and throwing a punch that they both ended up hitting eachother on the cheek sending a burst of ki through the arena that everyone felt the pressure.

They then continued rapid hits as they began to float into the sky again while creating a dust cloud beneath them as the ascended as everyone slowly rose their heads up. Their bodies then both glowed as they thrust a much more powerful punch at eachother and the impact with each of their fists which caused a massive shockwave pushing the fairy tail members back a bit.

"You really have gotten strong Ace." Zane said as Ace smirked

"Back at ya, how about we kick it up a notch?" Ace suggested

"Fine by me!" Zane responded as they both began to yell as their bodies began to release a golden glow and their hair flickered into a pure gold colour and spiked up and their eyes also turned a pure green colour, around them erupted an aura that was spiking high. "Let's do this!"

"Woah they're going hardcore!" Natsu shouted

"They're getting serious now." Gray stated

"What was this form called again?" Lucy asked

"I think Ace said it was called Super Saiyan." Wendy responded

"Let's see what happens now." Erza finished as the two fighters got back into their stance

Ace and Zane then charged at eachother throwing much more powerful punches that sent shockwaves that ended up blowing away the clouds and created a crater where they stood, they ran at eachother sending punches and moving away continuously as the ground beneath them shook.

Zane then flew up into the sky as Ace watched him and as he saw Zane begin to throw ki blast at a fast rate towards him, he did the same and began to do the same intercepting them with his own blasts. As the balls of energy collided the ground shook even more and the centre of where the blast were hitting eachother created small explosion.

Everyone watched amazed by the power these two saiyans were showing and they have never seen such strength in their life, they then flew at eachother and began to rapid punch eachother until Ace found an opening and got a hit on Zane's stomach causing him to spit out saliva and Ace continued to hit a fast speeds until Zane managed to catch his fist and began to do the same to Ace and after a bit they backed off from eachother, Ace and Zane both wiped the blood off of their mouths and smiled.

"I think we should stop holding back shouldn't we?" Zane stated as he could tell both him and Ace were holding back

"I think so." Ace said shocking the Fairy Tail members as they heard that they were still holding back their true power, Ace could tell Zane was also holding back like him

"Time for the real battle!" They both yelled as they began to yell even louder than before that wind blew around furiously as thunder clouds formed in the sky and lightning struck behind both of them, their hair began to grow a bit longer and spike up

Ace's hair was spiked up and 2 long strands of hair covered his right eyeand he had a very serious face on, Zane was similar as he had a single long strand of hair hanging down his face and his hair was slightly less spiked than Ace's but what both of them had similar was that there was blue electricity crackling around their bodies. The thunderclouds above them began to disperse leaving everyone to stare in amazement at the 2 saiyans transformations.

"Woah this is amazing!" Natsu yelled with his jaw on the ground

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Does this form look familiar?" Gray managed to say after getting out of his shocked state

"Yeah, it looks familar!" Lucy said

"It was the form that Ace took while we were in the ruins." Erza explained as everyone else in the guild just looked at the two fighters in amazement to have such strong members, Wendy was the same as her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open slightly but it was clear she was amazed as well as Carla who had the same expression

"Let's get this over with Zane." Ace said in a serious tone as they both walked towards eachother. "Yeah, this has gone on long enough."

They both then as they stopped in front of eachother for around 5 seconds of staring at eachother threw a punch that upon contact sent a much more powerful shockwave throughout the area and the electricity around the two sparked even more as they began to fight at rapid pace. While they were fighting they appeared and reappeared in different areas in the air as everyone could only see shockwaves at where they were fighting.

"Can anyone see them!?" Macao asked

"Not at all!" Wakaba stated

"They're moving too fast!" Max added

"This is the manliest fight i've ever seen!" Elfman yelled with tears of bliss on his face

"I guess this is the true fight between saiyan warriors." Erza said as everyone just stared amazed

"I can't keep my ground for much longer." Natsu said as everyone else was also having a hard time standing up, even Makarov was wide eyed at the display the 2 saiyans were showing

"Time to finish this!" "I had the same thought!" They said as they flew into the sky as Ace then held his hands to his side while Zane held both his hands outwards and a yellow energy formed in them. "Kamehameha!" "Final Flash!"

Both attacks were then fired as Ace thrusts his arms forward and Zane put his hands together and both beams shot towards eachother and were colliding with one another, both were equal in power so they both put more power into it as it was then broken as a massive explosion occured and both fighters were blown back and crashed into the ground and got up with bruises and blood on some spots of their bodies. Makarov then decided that it was best to stop the fight before they got injured any further.

"This match will end now! it's a draw!" Makarov stated as the 2 fighters fell to the ground and were panting heavily

"Wow you've really gotten strong Ace." Zane stated

"Back at ya." Ace responded as the both of them began to laugh but stopped after it really hurt them, Wendy quickly went over to Ace and healed him before going to Zane and everyone walked back into the guild hall and went back after asking many questions

"That was an awesome fight you guys!" Natsu yelled

"Definitely better than anything flame brain can dish out." Gray stated annoying Natsu

"What'd you say ice princess!" Natsu retorted

"I said you suck ash head!" Gray yelled back before they both ended up getting hit over the the head by Erza and Zane just sweatdropped by the sight

"Does this happen all the time?" He asked

"Yep, you'll get used to it." Ace responded as Zane just nodded as Makarov came over to the 2 saiyans

"May I have a word with you 2?" Makarov asked

"Sure." Ace and Zane said before they walked out of the guild with Makarov

"Now, I would like a request from the 2 of you." Makarov asked

"What is it?" Ace asked

"I would like the 2 of you for the upcoming GMG to participate in Fairy Tail's Team B since we're going to be having 2 teams for the games." Makarov explained as the 2 saiyans looked at eachother before nodding

"Yeah of course!" Zane responded as Ace nodded his head in agreement

"Wonderful!" Makarov then though to himself with smirk. 'With these two we have a serious chance of winning the games.'

 **Fairy Tail Guild 1 Day Later**

The Fairy Tail members were lined up outside of the guild hall and were ready for what the master was going to tell them.

"Alright everybody! I am announcing that we will all separate for 3 months in your own groups to train and get ready for the GMG!" Makarov stated as everyone decided what group they were going to be going with, the groups were as follows

 _Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana_

 _Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow_

 _Gajeel and Lily_

 _Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy_

 _Zane and Ace_

"We'll see you all in 3 months!" Makarov announced as everyone cheered in response and began to go their separate ways, the Laxus Team went towards the cities, Gajeel and Lily went to open fields to train, the Strauss Team went to the mountains for training, Natsu's group decided to go the beach and Zane and Ace found a floating deserted island where they could use their full power to train without disturbing others

 **Meanwhile with Natsu's Group**

"Are we almost there?" Natsu asked

"It shouldn't be too much farther." Erza repsonded as they were walking to the beach

'I wish Ace had come with us as well.' Wendy thought to herself as she realised what she was thinking and immediately blushed

 **Meanwhile with Ace and Zane**

The 2 saiyans had arrived at the island and found a big open field for them to train, the island was unique as it contained a dessert, forest and even lakes. When they landed in the open field Zane turned to Ace.

"So what should we do for training?" Zane asked

"I have 2 things I want to train for and I think you'll agree with me." Ace said with a smirk

"Alright." Zane said as he smirked back and Ace whispered into Zane's ear and his face instantly formed a big grin

"Ace... you are a genius!" Zane responded as Ace and Zane began to power up into their Super Saiyan 2 forms shaking the island

 _Time Skip Training_

Both Zane and Ace were panting heavily as they were on the ground, they both had big grins on their faces. They then both sat up and face eachother.

"I think we got my first idea done and dusted." Ace said with a smile

"Heck yeah! there's no stopping us!" Zane said with a raised confident fist

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Ace asked curiously

"Probably training real hard." Zane responded

 **Meanwhile with Natsu's Group**

"Wait, what about train hard?" Jet asked

"Yeah, that's why you're here and by the time we're done with you." Droy started

"You might stand a chance at beating us because there's no way you can right now!" Jet said with crossed arms but suddenly both of them were knocked over by a running Gray and Natsu

"The ocean!" Natsu screamed

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Gray stated

"Swimming Contest!"

"Eating Contest!"

"Sand Castle Contest!"

"Sun Tan Contest!"

"That was fun! i'm ready for a nap." Natsu said as Gray yawned and they began to walk away as Droy and Jet just watched

"Look at em! they're just kicking back and relaxing!" Jet said a bit irritated

"Well it is the first day so I guess we could let them enjoy it." Droy responded

 **Meanwhile with Ace and Zane**

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ace said with a smile as they both then stood up and stretched. "Well ready to begin phase 2?"

"Definitely!" Zane repsonded as they began phase 2 of training, when they began training the island shook intensely and the trees were being blown everywhere, the waters were sharking violently and the animals retreated to cover

 _Time Skip Training_

"I think...we're... ready dude." Ace said panting heavily due to the training

"Yeah no joke, we're unbeatable now!" Zane stated with a raised fist

The 2 then looked up to see the night sky and stared in awe at the pretty stars that were scattered all over the night sky.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu's Group**

The group was now staying at the nearby hotel spar, they were relaxing from a days training at the beach.

"Look the stars are so pretty!" Lucy stated as the rest of the girls came and also looked

"Yeah they are," Levy responded. "I wonder how training is going for the others?"

"Do you think they're looking at the same stars we are right now?" Wendy asked

"They probably are." Erza said

"I wish I could see these with Ace..." Wendy said in a low voice but everyone heard and Carla smirked

"Thinking about him are we?" Lucy asked with a smirk as Wendy just turned red

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Wendy responded desperately

"We just learned something very good." Levy said as the girls snickered and Wendy just turned more red

"Did you guys feel small shakes while training by the way?" Lucy asked as everyone turned to her

"Yeah I did, what was that?" Juvia wondered

"Who knows?" Levy said

"If I were to guess, it would be Ace and Zane." Erza answered

"That's a bit insane." Lucy stated

 **Meanwhile with Ace and Zane**

 _Time Skip Training_

Ace and Zane are now justing and hovering above the lakes with their eyes closed, they were meditating and increasing the control and amount of their Ki.

"So, how long have we been doing this?" Zane asked without opening his eyes

"Around a month, so it's almost time for us to return." Ace said as they both then opened their eyes

"Ready for 1 more round?" Ace asked with a smirk

"Your on." They both then got up and charged at eachother

 **Meanwhile with Natsu's Group**

"It's all over." Natsu, Erza and Gray said at the same time as they fell face first into the beach, silence just occurred until Wendy fell to her knees and began to wail

"No way! give us our time back moustache face!" Lucy yelled with a smile but was teary eyed

 _Time Skip End of Training_

Natsu and his group had finally made it back to the guild after a long walk and after suffering from the intense pain of unlocking their second origin, they were all collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Home sweet home." Natsu managed to say while on the ground as he heard a voice call to him

"Are you guys just going to lay down all day! get up!" Natsu looked up to see Macao, Warren, Wakaba, Romeo, Mira and Lisanna looking down at him

"Yeah stand up! get on your feet like a real man!" Elfman yelled while pumping his fist

"Woah Elfman! you really packed on some muscle!" Natsu said noticing the change in figure

"We've all been training up in the mountains for the past couple months." Lisanna stated as then everybody began to say what they had accomplished over the past months

"I managed to finally be able to eat fermented soy beans!"

"I defeated my fear of heights!"

"That's isn't really going to help us." Happy stated

"We've gotten our sharp shooting skills to a new level!" Bisca said for both her and Alzack

"And I've managed to read an entire horror novel series!" Nab stated looking proud

"So all you got done was reading!" Macao yelled irritated

"You could of atleast read more about dieting!" Wakaba suggested

"And my magic is more powerful than it's ever been before! I bet I can even beat Natsu now!" Max stated making Natsu annoyed

"What'd you say!?" Natsu yelled as they then heard the masters voice

"Good work everyone! It seems that you all trained very hard to prepare for the games!" Makarov stated as he walked up to them and Lucy just sweatdropped as she knew they didn't really do much

"So right now, I want everybody to join me inside." Makarov said as he turned around and began walking into the guild and the others were about to follow until they were stopped by voices that they could hear from behind them

"You guys aren't having fun without us are you?" 2 voices could be heard saying it in unison as everyone turned back around and saw 2 figures standing on the path

They looked carefully and finally realised who they had just seen, it was Ace and Zane who had just gotten their attention. They all noticed that they both radiated off a powerful pressure just by standing there, they couldn't sense it but they could just tell these 2 weren't joking around while training.

'I can't sense it but I can tell those 2 are a lot more powerful now." Erza thought as she felt a bit of pressure just seeing them

"Is that you Ace and Zane!?" Natsu asked

"Yeah it's us, who else?" Ace responded

"It's good to see you guys again after this long." Gray said as he walked up to them along with everyone else

"Yeah! you guys look like you trained really hard!" Lucy said as she saw all the scratches and marks over their bodies which just tells how much they trained

"Welcome back." Wendy said but one of the most things she realised was the amount of muscle that Ace had built on and her face turned red just looking at him

"Looks like everyone is doing fine." Zane said

"I wonder how strong you guys have become though?" Ace said outloud as Ace and Zane both smirked


	13. Let The Games Begin

**Some of the games may be different so just saying**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or DBZ**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Listen up kids! It's time to announce our 5 members that will represent our guild at the games." Makarov announced as everyone was listening in suspense to hear who was going to be chosen

"The participants are as follows." Makarov said before listing off the members

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Erza Scarlet_

"Of course, those 3 are pretty much a given." Mira stated

"Who are going to be the final 2?" Lisanna asked

"We're going to need a real man to represent our guild!" Elfman saif pumping his fist in the air

"The remaining 2 participants will be... Lucy and Wendy!" Makarov announced as every member that didn't get picked went into a depression state besides Ace and Zane while Lucy and Wendy were completely shocked they were picked

"How embarrassing!" Elfman yelled as he cried tears into his arms

"Seriously those 2." Max said as he rubbed the top of his head

"But i'm not a fighter master! can't you pick Laxus or Gajeel to join instead!?" Wendy asked pretty much pleadingly

"I don't really have that option since none of them has come back yet." Makarov explained

"What about Ace and Zane!? They're really strong!" Wendy asked with a bit of hope since they were actually here as Makarov had to think of something fast

"Ummm well... I have a special mission I need them to do, so they won't be available." Wendy just felt really nervous now that she had to participate as Ace came over

"You'll do fine Wendy, just stay calm and you'll do great." Ace comforted her as she was shaking nervously

"Thanks..." Wendy replied

"I feel like we would have a had a much better chance of winning if Laxus and Gajeel were here, but my hands are tied here." Makarov muttered to himself as Natsu and Gray over heard him

"We can hear you, ya know!" Natsu and Gray yelled

"Alright team! The GMG are the perfect chance for us to regain our prominence that we once held 7 years ago! Let's do our best!" Erza said as everyone cheered

 **Meanwhile with Team Natsu**

 **Crocus**

Natsu and his team had finally made it to Crocus where the GMG was going to be held, Crocus is a massive city and is the capital of Fiore. They were all absolutely exhausted from the trip and their bodies were hurting still from the second origin unlock, they were on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"Why do I feel so horrible?" Wendy asked

"I hope that second origin was worth." Gray stated

"I do feel like my magical energy is stronger but everything else feels like I was hit by a train." Lucy said

"Chin up!" Erza yelled getting their attention as they looked at her. "There is no time for whining!" They then see massive amounts of luggage next to her as they sweatdropped

"Why aren't you tired!?" Lucy asked

"She's probably had her second origin for ages." Gray stated

"This place is massive!" Natsu said looking at his surroundings as Happy agreed with him

"Yeah, either." Wendy said

"It does certainly does put edolas's city to shame." Carla stated as they then notice their master walking over to them with Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Levy and Asuka (I think that's her name, i'm too lazy to check)

"I see that you kids have finally made it, we have just finished with the registration process." Makarov said

"Isn't that Fairy Tail?" A man asked

"You mean the guys that always come last?" Another said as the others laughed

"Are those guys laughing at us!?" Natsu yelled in irritation

"Just ignore them, they may laugh all they want." Makarov said. "We're winning this for that 30 millio... I mean we're winning this to become Fiore's number 1 guild again, our returning master came from her slumber to save our lives so let's make her proud!"

"Alright! so we know that the games will begin tomorrow but the only thing we don't know is what they'll be." Makarov stated

"I thought you guys did this every year?" Natsu asked

"Yes, but they change the games every year." Alzack said

"When me and Alzack decided to skip out there was a shooting contest."

"And when I didn't there was a foot race!"

"They take the points you win in each game to determine the winner." Droy explained

"I looked at the previous games and it does seem that there is no pattern in them at all." Levy stated

"Then we'll just get in there and beat every game but I am hoping for a fight!" Natsu said punching his palm as Makarov handed Erza a book of rules for her to read

"I would like you to read through the rule book for tomorrow." Makarov said

"I am to read all of this?" Erza wondered

"Don't worry, I have my wind reader glasses with me." Levy said as she put on a pair of red glasses and Jet and Droy were behind her with blushes on their faces, Levy then finished reading the entire rule book before explaing everything

"Alright, so to sum it up I would say there are 3 major ruels that we should follow." Levy said. "FIrst is that the master isn't allows to participate, all participants must have their guilds mark, all games will be a mystery until the day actually starts."

"That's certainly isn't very helpful." Erza said

"This one could be important too." Levy said as Erza looked back at her. "All participants must return to their respective inns at 12."

"There's a curfew?" Erza wondered

"Or what? we all turn into pumpkins or something because it seriously reminds me of the story of the princess and the glass slipper?" Gray said as Juvia was fantasising around the corner

"Well! we have tons of time before midnight! and since it's our first time ever in the capital let's check it out!" Natsu suggested before running off with Lucy and Happy

"Be sure to be at the honeybone inn before midnight alright!" Erza yelled

 _Time Skip_

 **Meanwhile with Ace and Zane**

Ace and Zane were in their own inn which was called the clearwater inn, they were also joined with the rest of their team, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Mira. It was now 5 minutes before the clock hits 12. They were doing their own things, Ace and Zane were sitting down facing eachother in a mind battle, Mira was talking to Juvia about multiple things, Gajeel was laying down and eating metal while Laxus was just relaxing on his bed. The clock then hit 12 as the building began to rise high into the sky and outside a sphere appeared in the sky as well as a massive Lacrima image revealing a talking pumpkin.

"Good Morning! Welcome all you guilds to the preliminary round of the GMG! this first event is called 'Sky Labyrinth', you have to get to the finish line with your entire team to get a spot in the games!" After that message disappeared a stairway began to appear

"Alright everyone let's move out." Laxus said

"Okay you guys hold on!" Ace said as Ace grabbed Laxus and Mira while Zane took Gajeel and Juvia and they flew into the sphere much before the staircase finished building, when they got in there were various staircases leading different ways but what they could see was was a main stretched path up ahead

"Guys I think that's actually the final stretch over there." Ace said pointing at said path and the others looked

"Yeah your right." Mira said

"Well let's get going." Gajeel

"RIght come on everyone." Laxus said as Ace and Zane picked them up and flew onto said path and they ran before finding a door way with the pumpkin person standing at the front

"Congratulations! you've come in first place Fairy Tail!" Exclaimed Mato

"Well look at that, who would of guessed." Zane said as Ace just smirked

"Well with you 2, getting places is like a walk in the park." Gajeel said with a smile as they all laughed

 _Time Skip_

It took a while but the rest of the guilds finally made it to the finish line, Ace and his team were already getting ready to for the games back at their inns.

"I wonder if the other team made it?" Ace wondered

"Knowing them they probably did." Laxus responded

"We just have to hope for them." Mira said

"By the way what are you 2 doing?" Gajeel asked looking at Ace and Zane with their eyes closed facing eachother

"We're in a mind battle, we can train against eachother through a mind link without actually hitting eachother in real life." Zane explained

"You can do that?" Juvia asked

"Yeah, it helps train our concentration and other areas as well." Ace explained

 **Stadium**

Ace and Zane were getting ready in the areas as the others in their team were waiting for them to get done, since other members of their guild didn't know they were going to enter they decided to surprise them by putting on a hooded jacket and the hood covered there faces. Underneath they wore their normal battle clothes, Ace wore the outfit he got from the ruins and Zane was wearing his Gi.

"I think that should be it." Ace said

"Alright lets go Ace." Zane said as they both walked out of the changing rooms and they saw their teammates

"You ready to go you kids?" Laxus asked as both boys nodded their heads and their teammates smiled and they began walking out of their booths ready to be called to the field

"Alright! first up in 8th place is a crazy bunch of people from Magnolia! Fairy Tail!" After Chapati announced that people began to 'Booo' Fairy Tail as they walked in

"What!?" Natsu yelled

"Didn't see that coming." Gray stated as Lucy just whimpered

"Who would of thought they would go this far after losing so many times." Chapati said

"I'm proud of those kids, you show us what you can do!" Yajima yelled as Makarov and the rest of their guildmates cheered them on

"Well we only need the support of our guild mates." Erza said

"Yeah you're right!" Lucy said

"Hold on... do you see that?" Natsu said looking at their guilds booth and the rest of them looked and saw a familiar figure

"I see it." Erza said

"Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail is number 1 woohoo!" The person they see now is Mavis their first master herself cheering for them as they were all shocked

"Master Mavis what in the world are you doing here!?" Makarov asked

"I'm cheering you on of course!" Mavis stated with a smile

"Yes I can see that but aren't you dead?" Makarov asked surprised

"There was no way I was going to miss this! and don't worry only people with our guild mark can see me!" Mavis assured

"That wasn't really what I was worried about." Makarov said

"I couldn't help myself, it was so boring staying on Tenrou Island." Mavis explained as Natsu on the field was laughing

"Now that Master Mavis has come to cheer us on we have got this in the bag!" Natsu stated

"Atleast the ghost likes us." Gray muttered

"Now for the guild that came in 7th place in the prelims! welcome Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati shouted as everyone in the stands gave small cheers

"Let's get wild!"

"I expect a win this year fellas, don't disappoint me." The master of the guild said in the stands

"Now for 6th place! is none other than the guild filled with only the most beautiful members! Mermaid Heel!" Chapati shouted

"I didn't know that there was a guild with only females." Happy stated as all the guys behind him had hearts in their eyes

"In 5th place is the guild that loves the spotlight! Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced

"Do your best guys!" Jenny from the announcer stand shouted

"And in 4th place is the gods of love themselves! Lamia Scale!" Chapati shouted

"Why did you only get 4th place! I told you to get 1st!" Their master shouted while spinning her arm

"Yeah sorry about that old hag, I wasn't watching where I was going." A girl with pink hair stated as she fell over

"Never seen her before." Natsu stated

"She looks like a smaller version of that love freak sherry." Gray stated

"Please try and stay on your feet." Lyon said

"No promises." She responded

"This is Chelia, she is one of Sherry's cousins." Yuka explained

"That makes sense." Natsu said

"And she's crazy strong as well!" Toby stated

"I'm going to need a lot more love if I want to compete with Sherry!" Chelia stated as Toby yelled

"I was complimenting you!"

"Calm down and chase a ball or something." Yuka said annoyed

"Man, being love crazy must run in the family." Gray stated

"Remember our agreement Gray!" Lyon said pointing at said person

"If we win, Juvia becomes a member of Lamia Scale." Lyon said

"From what I remember I didn't agree to that and it doesn't even matter since we're going to win." Gray said

"And if we win i'll take miss Erza as my one and only!" Ichiya said standing next to Erza

"You will do no such thing you troll!" Erza shouted

"Sniff Sniff! Your parfume is like sweet candy to my nostrils!" Ichiya said smelling Erza

"And I'll take you I guess, not that I'm into you or anything like that." Ren said next to Lucy

"Good, it's good to know that things never change." Lucy stated

"And i'll take Wendy." Eve said

'Too bad she is into someone else.' Lucy thought to herself as she silently snickered

"Yo boss! if we lose I want to be given to this guild!" Hibiki said pointing at the members of Mermaid Heel

"Man I was going to call dibs!" Toby shouted

"Have you ever seen any of the Cerberus guys before?" Lucy asked Erza as she then sees a blue bunny person

"Who's the fur!? Some dude!?" Elfman asked

"Now for our third place contenstants! Coming from the shadows, this dark and gloomy guild are making their debut! It's Raven Tail!" Chapati announced as everyone was shocked

"What the heck are they doing here?" Natsu yelled in shock

"This is bad, their leader is Master Makarov's son Ivan." Erza said

"But that means that..." Lucy muttered as Makarov was containing his anger

"Why is a dark guild participating!? Have you officials lost your minds!?" Makarov shouted in annoyance

"I'm sensing intense malice from them." Mavis stated

"Isn't Raven Tail a dark guild?" A spectator asked

"Never heard of them until today." Another responded

"Well it says here that they are an official guild that actually was already one 7 years ago but only became official recently." Chapati explained

"Well since they do have official status then that means they are permitted to compete." Yajima said

"Curse you Ivan I don't know how you did it but I'll stop you." Makarov assured

"You'll see your guild fall soon." Ivan said at the stands

"Fairy Tail, I assume your friend is recovering." A golden armoured person said looking at said guild in a creepy voice while the strange creature on one of the other members shoulder mimicked Wendy collapsing which angered the members

"So your the ones who attacked Wendy!? I'll make you regret!" Natsu said intensely angered by the situation as well as the rest of his team

"The festival is just getting started." The golden armoured person said as Chapati then got everyones attention

"Oh yeah, who else do you think made it?" Happy asked

"You can bet Sabertooth made it." Macao responded

"Well all of the well known guilds have already been announced." Lisanna stated

"So it's possible one of the remaining groups is linked to Zeref." Gray suggested

"That is only assuming that Jella's intuition was correct." Erza said

"Coming in second is the most powerful guild in Fiore! Sabertooth!" Chapati shouted as roars of cheering and also surprised sounded from the arena as the guild got second

The guild then began to walk out into the field as the arena was filled with ear breaking screams and cheers. Everyone watched as the guild was walking while waving to the people around them, well some of them.

"I'm so going to beat them." Natsu said

"Why so serious? it's just a game." a blonde haired person said from the Sabertooth guild

"Is there a reason you keep gawking pretty boy!?" Gajeel shouted glaring at a person with black hair

"Nothing important." Said person responded in a low voice

"So that's Sabertooth." Gray muttered

"You're the best Sting!" A dark red exceed said from the Sabertooth booth

"I'm cheering for you too Rogue!" A green exceed with a frog outfit yelled

"It seems that Sabertooth has an Exceed cheer squad." Lily said

"You can do it Natsu!" Happy shouted

"Wait... this is second place, who's first?" Erza wondered

"Who knows?" Gray said as everyone waited for the announcement

"Now for the 1st placers in the prelims is quite a surprise! welcome Fairy Tail B!" Chapati shouted as everyone even Sabertooth was surprised

Said Guild began to walk into the light, the people that appeared were Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel and Mira. This surprised every single person in the arena as well as the people in the spectator stands.

"Hold on! Gajeel, Lacus, Juvia and Mira!? What's the deal gramps!?" Natsu shouted in complete shock and had a poke face on

"I didn't expect them to have 2 teams." Ichiya muttered to himself

"Beautiful." Lyon said as he looked at Juvia

"So she's the one?" Chelia said looking at said person

"Don't expect anything less" Hibiki said

"So Laxus and Gajeel are entering as well." The golden armoured person from Raven Tail stated

"Why does Fairy Tail have 2 teams!?" A member from Quatro Cerberus said annoyed

"Wow this is quite the event isn't it." 2 voices could be heard from pretty much every single person in the arena

Suddenly the air just went silent and everyone could feel immense pressure suddenly and the almost no sound was made, they all turned to where the Fairy Tail B was standing and saw that they opened up a path for 2 people wearing hoods covering their faces but what all of them could sense was immense pressure being radiated from the 2 people walking. As the 2 walked their steps to people sounded like stomps, they walked up next to Laxus and the others before stopping.

"Who's the 2 shorties with the hoods?" Sting asked. 'Their giving off an immense amount of power and it's sending chills down my spine.' Everyone felt the same as they felt the pressure that the 2 were releasing. The Fairy Tail Team A members were looking at the 2 and realised just who they were and it caused them to gasp

"Who is he? he's giving off so much power." Lyon said

"I feel like I've felt this pressure before." Jura said looking quite surprised by the 2 as he scanned over them, one of them he didn't recognise anything about but the other he just couldn't remember

"Do any of you guys know them?" Chelia asked as they all just shook their heads

"Did gramps really put them on the team..." Natsu said in disbelief

"We're so screwed." Lucy said as she shook a in nervousness

"I can't believe that master decided to put those 2 onto the team." Erza said faintly as she was also shocked by the development, the guild members around them heard them talking and were now interested in who they were

"Whoever they are, they're powerful." Said Eve as everyone could feel the power radiating off of them, but what they were most shocked about was that they were holding back their power and they could just tell

"It's time to reveal ourselves don't you think?" one of them asked as the other nodded, they both them threw the jackets off of them and some gasp as the ones that didn't know these 2 watched with narrowed eyes

"What's up." Ace said as they both revealed themselves as they all saw Ace wearing the clothes he got from the ruins and Zane grinning with his Gi on

'Woah...' Chelia thought to herself as she saw Zane and a clear blush was visible on her face just by staring at him and most of the Fairy Tail members were just thinking 'Don't make me fight either of them' over and over in their heads

"Guys wasn't Wendy supposed to be on your team?" Ace asked curiously as Elfman was wiht them instead

"Wendy ended up getting attacked by them." Natsu said seriously as he pointed to Raven Tail who Ace then gave a glare that could match hell itself and it actually made them flinch and even a few others, Ace was giving them a look that said 'You will not go unscathed' because they hurt one of his guild members

 _Time Skip_ (I'm too lazy to write the hidden game so I'm going to fast forward it)

Everyone made their way to their respected areas and prepared for the first game to start, the first match of the day was going to be hidden.

"Choose 1 person from your team and come on down!" Mato shouted

In this game their was going to be many copies of the players and it's their job to find the real ones and attack to rack up points for themselves. The members for each team goes as follows

 _Fairy Tail A - Gray_

 _Fairy Tail B - Juvia_

 _Blue Pegasus - Eve_

 _Raven Tail - Nullpudding_

 _Mermaid Heel - Beth_

 _Quatro Cerberus - Jaeger_

 _Lamia Scale - Lyon_

 _Sabertooth - Rufus_

The game started slow but began to pick up the pace and went faster and faster as the time went on, what was frustrating was that Nullpudding was aiming for Gray and Juvia was too distracted with all the Grays. The other teams managed to get some points but at some point they found Rufus just scanning all areas and then struck at the moment he found all of them.

 **Game Result**

Sabertooth - 10p

Raven Tail - 8p

Lamia Scale - 6p

Blue Pegasus - 4p

Mermaid Heel - 3p

Quatro Cerberus - 2p

Fairy Tail B - 1p

Fairy Tail A - 0p

In the booth of Fairy Tail B the members sighed at Juvia's love problems and how it affected them but atleast they got 1 point which is alot better than nothing. They all waited for the next game to begin.

"Alright everyone! let's begin our next event which will be Lucy from Fairy Tail A vs Flare from Raven Tail!" Chapati announced as the 2 competitors got into the arena and got into position

"Let's have a clean match now! Begin!" Mato said signaling the fight to begin and it did as Lucy was being beaten but that was until Ace and Zane noticed something behind them and it was a rope going somewhere made of hair, they both nodded before blasting it

The match then took a completely different turn as Flare began to get easily overwhelmed by the attacks from Lucy, the match then ended in a win for Lucy.

"That's what they get for cheating." Ace said as his team members looked at him

"How were they cheating?" Mira asked

"Me and Zane saw a rope of Flare's hair behind us and we found out that it was affecting Lucy's magical energy so we blasted it." Ace explained as they all smiled

"Good job you 2." Laxus said with a smirk, while they were doing that Wendy had awoken and went to her booth with her team and they welcomed her back and asked if she was alright, Natsu and the team told Team B that she was alright and they nodded

"That's done for the first match everybody! next up is a match with Ren from Blue Pegasus vs Arana from Mermaid Heel!" The fight then ended with Ren as the victor next was a fight between the lightning mage Orga from Sabertooth vs Warcry from Quatro

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"Dude! he's bawling!" Natsu said with wide eyes just staring at the Quatro member using his Tear Magic

"He certainly is." Erza said

"What kind of magic makes a man shed tears!? That's so no manly!" Elfman yelled while Orga from Sabertooth just watched with a look of confusion

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"What the hell..." Ace muttered as both him and Zane just watched with poke faces

"I don't even..." Zane said

"Well it's an interesting magic." Juvia said

"You can say that again." Gajeel responded

"The more tears I shred, the more powerful I become!" Warcry said before Orga sent a blast of lightning at him knocking him out in and instant as the crowd cheered while Laxus narrowed his eyes from seeing lightning

"And the 3rd match is over with Orga finishing it over in a flash! literally!" Chapati shouted as Orga began walking back to his booth but Sting called to him

"What's the rush Orga!? Couldn't you have made it more entertaining!?" Sting asked as Orga just looked at him for a couple seconds before turning around and walking back to where he came from

"Fine, I'll go sing a song." He said while walking back

"That's not what I meant you big meat head!" Sting shouted in irritation

"Give me the mic!" Orga demanded as Mato gave him a mic

"I don't know what's happening but it seems Orga is making some kind of speech!" Chapati said as Orga was testing the mic before he began to yell into it words which were apparantly a song

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"My ears!" Natsu yelled as he held both hands tightly against his ears trying to block out the sound while Elfman and Erza was sweating furiously and the spectators were laughing

"Sabertooth worries me, I hate to say this but I don't think we can beat them." Mavis said

"It sucks to admit but their awesome." Romeo said

"His singing is interesting..." Wendy said while sweatdropping as well as Carla and at Team B they weren't doing too much better

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"Ughh..." Ace and Zane both groaned as they were on the ground twitching from the singing they were hearing, Mira and Juvia was trying to stay calm, Gajeel was quickly beaten and fell to the ground with Ace and Zane and Laxus was trying his best to not break his stance

"Please stop..." Zane managed to say

"My ears..." Ace groaned as finally Orga stopped singing and Chapati was able to announce the next fight

"Well after that interesting display we can now begin our next match! We have one more battle to watch!" Chapati started

"Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail B must be competing since we haven't seen them yet." Yajima explained

"They used to be equally strong so this should be an interesting fight." Jenny said

"Alright folks! The final match of the day will be Lamia Scale's Jura vs Fairy Tail's Ace!" Chapati announced as everyone cheered hearing Jura's name

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"Ohh! It's Ace!" Natsu shouted with a smile

"This'll be interesting." Erza said

"You got this!" Gray shouted

"Will he be okay? he's fighting Jura." Wendy asked worried for Ace

"He'll be fine, we all know how strong Ace is." Lucy assured as Wendy smiled and nodded

"Alright show him my boy!" Makarov cheered as well as all of the Fairy Tail members

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"You better win this." Gajeel said

"You got this kid." Laxus said earning a nod from Ace

"Break a leg, and give us a show if you know what a I mean." Zane said with a smirk as Ace smirked back confusing their teammates as Ace began to walk out

 **Meanwhile with Lamia Scale**

"So what do you think of your match?" Lyon asked interested as he knows how powerful Ace is due to a certain event

"I might need to go full out if I intend to win." Jura replied as it shocked Chelia, Yuka and Toby that Jura might need to go all out against someone so young

"You're kidding right Jura?" Yuka asked

"Yeah there's no way you're going to lose this fight." Chelia said as they earned a shake of the head from Jura as he walked out

'I know how powerful you are Ace, i've witnessed it during the Oracion Seis incident.' Jura thought to himself as he entered the arena and cheers erupted around

 **Meanwhile with Fairy Tail Members**

 **"** Wow, I didn't think Jura was that popular." Levy said

"Of course he is, he is one of the 10 wizard saints." Jet stated

"He is basically as strong as master Makarov." Droy added

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"What did you mean before Zane?" Mira asked

"You guys will see." Zane said with a smirk as the others watched

 **Meanwhile with Ace**

Both Ace and Jura were now standing in the arena staring eachother silently, they just stood there before they began to speak.

"Alright everybody! let's get this match underway! Begin!" Mato exclaimed

"Nice to see you again Jura." Ace said

"Likewise." Jura responded

"I can tell that you have trained intensively over the past 7 years we've been gone." Ace stated sensing Jura's power had increased so much that it has probably reached around 50%his Super Saiyan 2 form

"I'm glad you can tell, and just letting you know that I won't be holding back." Jura said. "I know that your incredibly powerful, ever since the Oracion Seis incident I've been interested in fighting you."

"I'm glad you won't be holding back so since you won't be holding back I won't either!" Ace said as he stood into a powering up position as Jura got into a defensive stance

Ace began to yell as his body glowed yellow and his hair flickered into a gold colour and blue electricity began to crackle around him, his muscles began to grow and his hair began to spike up and the front strand of his hair grew to long lengths covering his right eye.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ace then gave a final push and a blinding light flashed and everyone had to cover their eyes and once the light diminished everyone looked to see Ace standing their with his spiked golden hair, his eyes were now a pure green colour and the electricity around him crackled

Everyone was surprised by the transformation and the pressure it was releasing on them, all the guilds including Sabertooth were absolutely amazed by it while Fairy Tail smiled since they have witnessed this amazing power Ace was using. Winds were rapid as Jura was pushed back quite a bit.

"Incredible..." Jura muttered before he realised that Ace was no longer in front but in his face and managed to block the punch that he sent and Jura was forced to slide back a couple metres, Ace then charged at incredible speed and was about to throw a punch

" **Iron Rock Wall**!" Slabs of the earth began rose from the ground and intercepted Ace's punch and once the fist impacted with the slab, the slab was crushed to pieces of rubble and Jura jumped back and extended his finger making pillars of rock raise and head towards Ace

With incredible reflexes and nimble movements Ace was dodging all of them as he ran atop some and smashed through others, Ace managed to get through the barrage and flew to Jura and ready to deliver a punch but before he could Jura used another magic

" **Iron Rock Fist**!" 2 fists made of pure rock flew at Ace but instead of punching him their palms both opened and grabbed onto Ace

"Haaa!" Ace used his Ki and blasted all of the rocks off his body and appeared in front of Jura and threw a punch which made Jura skid backwards

" **Final Flash**!" Ace fired the beam at Jura who had to act quick if he wanted to avoid the damage he would take from the attack

" **Rock Mountain**!" A humanoid figure made entirely of rock appeared next to Jura and blocked the blast barely as it crumbled but managed to stop the attack nonetheless

"Wow you really are strong Jura." Ace said with a smirk

"Same to you, you are the only one who has pushed me so far." Jura said while panting

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"They're evenly matched." Mira said

"I'm worried, can Ace really win against Jura?" Juvia asked

"I wouldn't be worried, it's time to finish this." Zane said as he walked to the front of the booth

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked as Laxus and everyone else just watched Zane walk to the front of them

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"Oh man this is intense!" Natsu yelled

"They're both giving out incredible power." Erza said also amazed by the sight of their power

"You can do it! beat him like a man!" Elfman yelled to Ace

"I wonder if Ace really can beat Jura." Lucy muttered as Wendy was looking just as worried

"I hope he can..." Wendy said as then all of Team A then saw Zane walk out to the front of their booth and were confused on what he was doing

"What's Zane doing?" Lucy asked

"Don't know." Natsu responded as Zane began to yell to Ace

"Ace! It's time to end this! Show them the power you got from our training!" Zane yelled as everyone in the stadium heard and were shocked that Ace wasn't using his full strength and said person smirked before nodding

 **Meanwhile with Ace**

"True power?" Jura asked as he just saw Ace smirk

"It's time to show you just how outclassed you are Jura!" Ace said as Jura's eyes widened at the statement

"What's he going to do?" Natsu asked

"It's probably going to be something intense." Gray stated

"We'll find out soon." Erza said as Lucy and Wendy just stayed silent

"Haaaaaa!" Ace got into a powering up position again and began to quietly scream and slowly got louder

"What is he up to?" Jura asked himself

They all then noticed that black clouds began to gather around in the sky above them, they had lightning flashing. Lily in the Fairy Tail spectator area was absolutley cowering from the storm that was happening. Ace's hair was flashing repeatedly and his green eyes were flashing as well, his body began to release a powerful glow and lightning strikes struck around him. The entire city was shaking from the intense power Ace was giving out and the clouds from the sorrounding areas began to disperse and cracks on the ground were clearly visible and rocks began to float around them.

'The entire stadium... no the entire city is shaking!' Jura thought to himself clearly shocked as Ace was yelling

"Haaaaa!" With a final push the blinding light caused everyone to look away and once it cleared they looked to him and what they saw absolutely shocked them, Ace was standing in the arena with his hair growing all the way down to his lower back and 2 strands of hair were in front of his face covering his right eye, his eyebrows were gone and his body grew about 1 inch and his muscles grew extensively as it also gave a bright and dense golden glow

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"What the..." Gray muttered

"Did he just..." Natsu was about to ask but Erza answered knowing what he was going to ask

"Yes, he just transformed once again, he reached the level beyond Super Saiyan 2." Erza said as everyone was amazed

"That's possible!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Amazing!" Wendy shouted as she blushed upon seeing the muscles of Ace

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"No way..." Gajeel muttered

"He's releasing some serious power." Laxus stated

"So this is Ace's new power." Mira said still completely shocked by the transformation

"How much more powerful is he?" Juvia asked

"Probably more than 100 times more powerful than his previous form." Zane said shocking them once again

 **Meanwhile with Ace**

"This is a form we call Super Saiyan 3." Ace said in a slightly deeper voice than usual

'His power just skyrocketted to monstrous heights... can I really win?' Jura thought to himself in worry

"It's been a good match Jura but it ends here." Ace said before he disappeared instantly appearing in front of Jura and threw a punch and Jura couldn't react and just stood there as the punch stopped just before impact and massive wind was blasted behind him, Jura fell to his knees unable to react but quickly shook off the shock and looked at Ace. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes... I concede." Jura said as Ace held out a hand and helped him up which he smiled at and acccepted the gesture

"This is incredible! Ace has defeated Jura one of the wizard saints!" Chapati shouted as everyone cheered but Fairy Tail was the most loud

 **Meanwhile with Sabertooth**

The members were trying to process the power they had just witnessed, none of them could comprehend just how powerful Ace was. They just watched in silents with sweat running down their faces.

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"He beat Jura!" Natsu yelled

"That was intense!" Gray stated

"I knew he could do it." Erza said

"He fought like real man!" Elfman yelled as he cried tears of joy

"That was amazing!" Lucy stated as Wendy could only agree with her

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"That's how you go out with a bang." Zane said with a snicker

"I feel like you guys are too powerful for your own good." Laxus said as everyone sweatdropped as they looked at the carnage that occurred

 **Meanwhile with Ace**

"That was a great battle Jura, I had fun." Ace said as Jura smiled

"You are definitely the most powerful person I have ever faced in all my years young Ace." Jura stated

"Well I guess i'll see you some other time." Ace said but as they were about to walk back to their teams the both of them heard Zane

"Yo Ace! I think it's time you owe me that bet!" Zane said with a laugh as Ace's face paled and everyone was confused by what they were talking about

"Really Zane!? right now!?" Ace said with worry in his voice

"Yep!" Zane said with a grin as Mira then asked

"What bet are you talking about?"

"Well you see." Zane started to explain

 **Flashback**

 _"So Ace, let's make a bet." Zane suggested_

 _"What kind?" Ace asked_

 _"Whoever wins our next spar gets to tell the other person to do something no matter where or what time and they have to do it." Zane said_

 _"You know what... Fine! I accept your challenge!" Ace shouted_

 **Flashback End**

"Alright Zane... what do you want me to do." Ace asked with a lot of worry in his voice as he walked over to Zane

"Well..." Zane thought for a bit before smirking which made Ace begin to sweat. "You have to go back into the middle of the arena and sing a song!"

"What!? I haven't sung in ages!" Ace exclaimed

"You have to do it! We bet on this!" Zane said pointing at Ace as Ace just sighed in defeat and walked back into the arena

"Give me the mic!" Mato then ran to Ace and handing over the mic to Ace who took it and held it in front of him

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ace said to himself as he noticed that Jura was already back with his team

 **Meanwhile with Fairy Tail Guild**

"Is Ace really going to sing?" Lisanna asked

"I think so." Levy said

"This should be lots of fun!" Mavis cheered

"Get lacrima cameras!" Happy shouted as almost all of them got a camera and pointed them at Ace

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"This should be entertaining." Gray said with a snicker

"He's singing?" Natsu asked

"I must say that I didn't expect this." Erza said

"So he has to do this because he lost a bet with Zane." Lucy said feeling bad for Ace

"I wonder if he can sing?" Wendy wondered

"Sing like a real man!" Elfman yelled as Ace looked at them and waved sheepishly

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"You're evil you know that Zane." Gajeel said

"I know." Zane said as he held a camera towards Ace

"So how good is he?" Mira asked

"If I must say, he is actually a really good singer." Zane stated

"Really?" Juvia asked surprised

"Atleast it won't be like Orga." Laxus said in relief

 **Meanwhile with Ace**

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry if I'm bad at singing so just bare with me here." Ace said before clearing his throat

 **Play Fairy Tail Be As One**

Woe Woe Woe…

donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo

Everytime I Feel

Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart & Soul

hanarezu ni koko ni aru

nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo

dakishimeta kunaru yo

I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai

Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito

afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara

tatta ichido deatta kisekisa

hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu

yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni

futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete

honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete

Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no honno tsuduki koko he kite kikasete Say

mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara

ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai

zutto kienai ai ga aru koto

nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou

kuyamanai kono unmei wo

teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi

sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara

haru to natsu to aki fuyu to ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame

sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka

I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai

Stay With Me AISHITERU…

afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow...

ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai

zutto kienai ai ga aru koto

nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou

kuyamanai kono unmei wo

teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi

sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara

After Ace had finished singing the entire arena was silent as they were in complete shock and awe, the arena then quickly erupted in a massive wave of applause and cheer as some of them even had hearts in their eyes. The guilds were also in complete shock as they just listened to the beautiful voice that Ace had.

 **Meanwhile with Fairy Tail Guild**

"That was incredible!" Lisanna shouted as everyone in Ace's guild cheered

"Who would have thought Ace could sing." Levy said

"You did great my boy!" Makarov shouted with tears of joy in his eyes

"Yay Fairy Tail!" Mavis cheered

"I got it all on camera!" Happy shouted holding a lacrima cam in his hands

 **Meanwhile with Team A**

"Wow that was better than I expected!" Lucy said surprised

"No kidding!" Both Natsu and Gray said

"You sang like a real man!" Elfman said with tears of joy running down his face

"Definitely quite the display." Erza added

"Amazing..." Wendy muttered as her face then flushed red

 **Meanwhile with Team B**

"That kid has got some voice." Gajeel said

"I agree." Laxus added

"I am impressed with his abilities." Juvia said

"My, my, that was really impressive." Mira said with a giggle as she then saw Zane next to her snickering. "What are you snickering at Zane?"

"I am so going to use this against him." Zane said holding his camera in his hands as his team backed away from him and Ace felt his spine shiver, Zane then thought. 'Maybe I can sell some of these?'

 **Current Score**

Sabertooth - 20p

Blue Pegasus - 14p

Fairy Tail B - 11p

Fairy Tail A - 10p

Raven Tail - 8p

Lamia Scale - 6p

Mermaid Heel - 3p

Quatro Cerberus - 2p


	14. The Second Day

**Just letting everybody know that I do not have a schedule for updates, just making that clear and that I might also start using more mature words like shit, ass and stuff but will try to keep it to a minimal**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It is already the second day of the Grand Magic Games and every one has rested up and ready for day 2 of the games to begin. The guilds teams are all in their respective booths and awaiting for the introduction of the next event.

(I'm just going to skip through the event because I really don't want to write on it as it is absolutely boring)

"Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games is here and the crowd is roaring in excitement!" Chapati announced. "Like before I am here joined by Mr Yajima and sorcerer weeklys Jason!"

"So Coool!" Jason yelled as Ace and Zane in their booths had tick marks on their heads due to the yelling

"Let's get back to the game as we see our participants running along chariots, we'll see which guild makes it through the finish line first!" Chapati shouted

In the event Yuka was entering for Lamia Scale, Risley for Mermaid Heel, Bacchus for Quatro Cerberus, Kurohebi for Raven Tail, Ichiya for Blue Pegasus, Natsu for Fairy Tail A, Gajeel for Fairy Tail B and Sting for Sabertooth. The event was normal for most of them until they all see the 3 dragon slayers all the way at the back of the hurd looking like they're going to explode their guts any second.

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Why in the world did we pick him for this?" Gray asked

"Like seriously, the name chariots should of said something and even Natsu should have gotten the idea." Lucy added

"He does have a weakness to vehicles doesn't he." Wendy said

"He was determined to participate." Erza stated

"Maybe he thought he was going to fight against chariots and not run on the them." Elfman suggested

 **Back to the game**

"I don't know what is wrong with Fairy Tail's Natsu but he seems to be having trouble standing straight." Chapati stated. "And not too far in front of him is Gajeel and Sting who seem to be in the same situation as him."

"My gut..." Natsu groaned

"What is happening to me?" Gajeel wondered as Sting was just suffering like them with his mouth open groaning

"What in the world is causing them to slow down like this Yajima?" Chapati asked

"I'd say that they all have a common weakness against moving vehicles." Yajima answered

"No! this is salamanders weakness! so why the hell am I feeling like i'm going to throw up!?" Gajeel groaned

 **With Fairy Tail**

"What in the world is happening to Gajeel!?" Lily asked as Happy was standing next to him shedding tears

"He's suffering from motion sickness it seems." Carla stated

"He's stealing Natsu's thing!" Happy yelled

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"I don't think I can watch man." Zane stated

"This is absolutely embarrassing." Ace added as they covered their eyes with their hands

 **Back with the game**

"What is happening!? I used to be able to ride vehicles just fine!" Gajeel shouted

"Hey, it just means you have finally become one of us." Sting said as Gajeel looked to him. "You're the real deal now, a full grown dragonslayer, I guess we should congratulate you newbie."

"Newbie!" Gajeel shouted in annoyance as he slammed into Sting but Natsu got caught in between them

"Hey! I'm still in the middle you ass wholes!" Natsu yelled in anger

"What is this!? where did all my strength go!?" Gajeel shouted in disbelief

 **With Sabertooth**

"Soooo, do you think puking in slow motion is entertaining?" Orga asked Rufus and Rogue

"Is this a common thing between your kind rogue?" Rufus asked curiously

"I thought that it was only me and Sting that had a weakness to motion sickness but it seems that I was incorrect." Rogue replied as he then thought. 'Oh man, I'm glad that Stings taking the blow and not me.'

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"Does it affect you as well Laxus?" Mira asked

"Don't tell Natsu, he'll never live it down." Laxus answered

"You probably shouldn't have said anything Laxus." Juvia said as they then heard snickering and all turned to the source and saw both Ace and Zane snickering and looking at Laxus, their faces were shadowed and there eyes were glowing stars (Like the scene where Erza, Elfman, Natsu and Gray were looking evil during the preliminary round) and they had huge grins on their faces

"I think I know what I'm going to be doing at some point." Zane said

"You and me both buddy." Ace added as they both evily laughed making Laxus sweat rapidly and the others backed away

 **Back in the game**

"I'm not losing like this! I'm moving ahead!" Natsu yelled as he crawled forward and Gajeel followed behind

"Wait up salamander!" Gajeel said

"Hold on listen to me for a second, why do you even try when you get last every year?" Sting asked as the 2 dragonslayers looked at him and everyone went silent

"We're doing this for our friends! the ones that stayed and held on in the guild and never gave up! they kept losing but they didn't give up! even when we were stuck on tenrou island for all those years they didn't give up and kept pushing! We're doing it for them who kept believing in us and there is no way in hell I'm giving up now!" Natsu shouted as Sting was shocked by the statement and most of the Fairy Tail members began to shed tears

Levy was beginning to cry as Happy was standing beside her and rubbing his eyes of the tears he had with his paw and Lily was beside them with crossed arms. Romeo and Macao were crying and Macao had his arms around Romeos back and Wakaba was in the back shedding tears with his cigar in his hand. The members in Fairy Tail B's area were all smiling at the scene and in Fairy Tail A's area Elfman had some tears in his eyes as well as Erza and Lucy while Grey just smiled at the scene.

"Almost there!" Natsu then crawled with all his strength to the finish line before crossing. "Finally!" Gajeel then got across the line as well

 **Game Result**

Quatro Cerberus - 10p

Raven Tail - 8p

Mermaid Heel - 6p

Lamia Scale - 4p

Blue Pegasus - 3p

Fairy Tail A - 2p

Fairy Tail B - 1p

Sabertooth - 0p

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! the scores are made and it's on to the next event which will be a battle between Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus and Elfman of Fairy Tail A!" Chapati announced as both fighters got onto the field and begun their battle

They made a bet that if Elfman one Bacchus's guild would be called Quatro Puppy and if Elfman lost then he would get to have a night with both of Elfman's sisters. But luckily Elfman was able to withstand the attacks and cause Bacchus to be defeated by using a full body takeover, Elfman was then put into the infirmary to recover and the next match was a special one for Mira and Jenny.

 **Time Skip (Cause I'm lazy)**

"It seems your back." Lily said as Happy looked over and saw Carla returning from helping Elfman to the infirmary

"Carla you're back!" Happy yelled as he flailed his arms

"Yes, Elfman should be fine after he rests." Carla explained as Happy lunged at her

"I'm so happy you're back!" Carla just dodged Happy as he flew right past her

"Knock it off, you're going to make me miss the next battle." As Carla said that random images began to flash through her head, there were dragons and what seemed to be a massive ball of energy and people fleeing and running around the city terrified. 'What in the world was that... wait no! this isn't the time to be thinking about what those images are! I need to cheer Mira on!'

"Mira fight with everything you got!" Carla shouted as she then saw something that left her mouth gaping and she gasped. "What is going on!?"

"You're not going to like it." Happy said still face first on the ground as Lily just nodded in agreement to Happy's statement, Makarov beside them had hearts in his eyes and his mouth was wide open and breathing heavily

"Get a hold of yourself master." Romeo said as Makarov was excited and for good reason as on the field Mira and Jenny were posing with only Bikini's on

 **On the Field**

"Do you like what you see?" Mira asked rhetorically as she posed as all the males in the stands cheered with hearts in their eyes as Jenny was also posing making them cheer even more

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"What kind of battle is this!?" Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time as all the members of team A were watching the 'battle' take place

"I don't know..." Wendy replied to them

"What in the world?" Lucy wondered

 **With Fairy Tail**

"This is weird, I know that they're both pen up models but..." Happy started

"This is a place for wizards to show off their skills, not dance in bikini's." Lily continued

"Absolutely disgraceful." Carla finished

 **On the Field**

Mira and Jenny were still just posing in their outfits and all the males wer still cheering their heart out at the scene in front of them like they were going to die and wanted to see this battle as the last thing they do.

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Their not expecting us to do this as well do they?" Wendy asked nervously with a blush on her face

"I think that this event is just for the both of them... I hope." Lucy replied also concerned that they might also have to join

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"What the heck is happening?" Zane asked

"Why are all the guys nose bleeding and cheering so loudly?" Ace asked as Zane nodded in agreement to the question as Laxus and Gajeel started sweating trying to think of an answer

"Uhh well you see." Gajeel tried to think of answer as he sweat rapidly as Laxus had to try and save them

"You'll understand when you're older." Laxus said

"I can tell them." Juvia stated

"No Juvia!" Laxus and Gajeel shouted

"Okay..." Both Ace and Zane tilted their heads at the same time

 **On the Field**

"You know, you definitely still got it." Jenny stated

"Thank you, it feels nice to be doing this again." Mira responded

"I'm actually surprised that you decided to do a pose off against me." Jenny said

"I don't actually like slugging it out with people so this is better, I like to take a much more peaceful approach which is better." Mira stated

"2 bodacious babes who are masters of transformation magic!? this is truly what dreams are made of! someone pinch me!" Chapati shouted. "Today I am again joined by a real ladies man, Mr Yajima and our cool guest Jason who has made dozens of articles for sorcerer weekly!"

"I truly am feeling young again!" Yajima shouted

"This must be the coolest thing I have ever done!" Jason yelled

"I can't wait to see what outfit they put on next." Chapati was saying as he was interrupted and they all looked to the source

"Not so fast!" Then out of nowhere 3 members of Mermaid Heel hopped down from their area, they were Risley, Beth and Arana. "You don't expect us to let those bubble headed bimbos take all the spotlight do ya!?"

"We have beautiful bodies as well!" Arana stated

"Mermaid Heel is the ultimate girl power!" Risley and Arana said

"How embarrassing." Beth said beside both of them as they males screamed in cheer like holy hell my ears!

"I definitely didn't see this one coming! Mermaid Heel has joined the party!" Chapati shouted into the mic as another voice got their attention

"Hold on guys! all these girls are missing the most important thing!" After that announcement people could see now that Sherry and Chelia from Lamia Scale joined as well by jumping down wearing bikins as well. "You can't win if you don't have the love to back it up!"

"If you want love then you gotta give love!" Sherry stated

"And we're both busting at the scenes with it!" Chelia added

"And now the cute cousins of Lamia Scale have thrown their bodies into the arena!" Chapati announced as the red on their faces began to grow even more

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Wow... that takes guts I guess." Levy said as in the background Macao and Wakaba had hearts in their eyes

"Why are you ladies just watching from the sidelines?" The person who asked was none other than Mavis who went up to them

"What do you mean by that?" Levy asked skeptically

"Do you think we should go down there?" Lisanna asked

"Are we always supposed to have a swimsuit ready?" Cana asked as both Levy and Lisanna looked at Cana who was only wearing a bra

"No silly, you never know what might happen so you should be ready for anything, I have one for all of you!" Mavis stated as she threw down a bunch of bikini's

"Now listen carefully my boys, this is why we should never and I mean ever question the absolute wisdom of our first master!" Makarov stated

"Yeah, she sure knows how to have a good time." Romeo said

 **With Fairy Tail A**

Mavis then flew over to Fairy Tail A's booth and went towards Erza, Lucy and Wendy. She also brought more bikini's.

"What are you ladies doing standing on the side lines! Let's all go down together!" Mavis suggested

"For real!?" Lucy asked worried as Wendy also looked worried

"Yes, there is no reason for us to stand idly by as our competitors take all the spot light." Erza agreed to Mavis's statement as Wendy and Lucy were even more surprised that Erza agreed

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"Since my body is basically made of water I can filly these bathing suits better than any of these girls." Juvia stated as Zane and Ace were just confused

"You're going down there too?" Gajeel asked

"A woman must try her best if she wants to impress gray!" Juvia said as Laxus just groaned in annoyance

"Well good luck with that." Laxus groaned as more question marks appeared on Zane and Ace's heads

 **On the Field**

A bunch of girls from the different guilds decided to join in on the 'fun' and were now all in the arena doing poses with bikini's. The male audience was just cheering away as they did and some of the girls were just full on embarrassed.

"The situation has gotten pretty out of hand wouldn't you say?" Mira asked Jenny

"Oh yeah but it is all in good fun, and the fans are absolutely loving it." Jenny responded to Mira's question

"If you wanted a bunch of fanservice than you have come to the right place!" Chapati shouted

"Unless we want a massive riot to occurr we have no choice but to let this absolute madness continue on for a bit." Yajima stated

"This is amazing! the sorcerer weekly cover story! I'll call it 'The Big Battle of the Busty Bathing Bombshells'!" Jason yelled

"Remember everyone that this is only for the 2 competitors so only they will get points." Chapati explained

"Then why are we even down here?" Levy wondered

"Come on lighten up, this is a nice break from fighting." Mavis stated

"Don't take this the wrong way but why would a ghost be interested in a bikini show off?" Cana asked

"Why wouldn't she? she was the one that got us into this." Lucy stated as then Evergreen was posing beside Erza

"Is there a reason you're so close to me?" Erza asked

"As the rightful queen of the fairies I just can't be upstaged." Evergreen said

"Wardrobe change, school swimsuits!" Chapati shouted

"Okay now this is just getting creepy." Levy said

"Wendy doesn't seem to be out of place in hers." Lisanna said

"I feel out of place!" Wendy retorted as she then thought with a blush. 'Ace is seeing me like this right now isn't he!?'

The event continued with the different outfits including in chronological order, bikini's and thigh high socks, glasses, cat ears, bondage gear.

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Do you think they're going to make us do this in the next round?" Macao asked as both him and Wakaba had tinted red cheeks

"Nah, no way in hell." Wakaba responded

 **On the Field**

"How about a blushing bride challenge! so ladies get a lucky guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!" Chapati shouted as all the girls now had wedding outfits on

 **With Fairy Tail B**

Gajeel was magically put into a suit and he seemed to absolutely hate it, he was next to his team clenching his fist knowing that he had to go out onto the field.

"Those bastards." Gajeel muttered as he then looked over to Ace and Zane and smiled evily making their spines shiver

"Uhh what are you smiling at us for." Zane asked nervously

"You're creeping us out here Gajeel, what is it?" Ace asked also nervous from the stare they were getting as then Gajeel grabbed the both of them and threw each of them over his shoulders and they began flailing around

"Hey let us go!" Zane shouted

"We don't wanna go!" Ace also yelled as Gajeel didn't care

"Laxus help!" They both shouted as Laxus just smiled amused at watching the both of them being dragged into the arena

 **On the Field**

Gajeel had dragged both of the saiyans onto the field and they were magically changed into suits, Ace into a black one and Zane into a white one.

"I can't believe this." Zane said

"What are we supposed to do?" Ace asked as Zane just shrugged his shoulders as then Zane feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around

"Are you Zane?" The girl who asked reveals to be Chelia

"Yes that's me." Zaner responded as Chelia had a blush on her face

"Will you be partners with me?" She asked

"Sure, I don't mind." Zane responded as Chelia then grabbed his hand and walked away with him, Ace just watched them leave as he also felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Wendy standing behind him with a white wedding dress and a tiara on her head

"Wendy? is something wrong?" Ace asked

"W-will you be my p-partner?" Wendy managed to say with her huge blush on her face as she twisted her body in embarrassment

"Of course, why not?" Ace responded as she turned more red and she grabbed his hand, the pair were being made as Gajeel didn't pair up with anybody, lily was with Asuka, Mira with Makarov, Hibiki with Jenny, Droy and Jet were fighting over Levy, Happy and Carla, Bisca and Alzack, Gray with Juvia eventually and Ren with Sherry. Most males from the Fairy Tail guild were hiding behind stands and Lucy was looking for a partner

"Who's with me?" Lucy asked herself as she was then picked up by Loke

"Natsu!" Lisanna called as Natsu turned and saw Lisanna running to him with a wedding dress on

"Wow, you look really nice." Natsu complimented as she also did the same to him

"You too." Lisanna said as Natsu looked down and realised that he was somehow put into a white suit

"Wait what!?" Natsu shouted in confusion

"Remember when we were kids and used to play husband and wife?" Lisanna asked as Natsu was then run into by Loke and Lucy as Loke then disappeared and Lucy was on top of Natsu pretty much crushing him

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked barely

"Sorry." Lucy apologised and Lisanna giggled at the sight

As the wedding part ended the girls were about to continue until Ooba from Lamia Scale ended up jumping in and crashed all the feelings from heaven down back to earth and that ended the outfit contest. Mira and Jenny were now facing eachother like before and were now about to continue their competition.

"Now that the circus is over it's just you and me now." Jenny said

"That's too bad, it was fun while it lasted." Mira said as the scores were even at 30/30

"We need to wrap this up so let's get to the last part of this exciting event." Chapati announced

"It all comes down to this." Jenny said

"And I'm not going to lose." Mira stated looking confident as they then decided to bet that whoever loses has to pose in the sorcerer weekly magazine in their birthday suit at which all the males had bloody noses

Both of them then turned into their battle forms, Jenny's had a lot of red while when Jenny saw Mira's she was absolutely shocked. The match ended quickly with Mira attacking her defeating her instantly and the winner was decided as Mira.

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"That's how we do it in the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu shouted

"But wasn't this supposed to be a beauty contests?" Gray asked

"Yes, but there was no rule against fighting so Mira just found a way to bend the rules a bit." Erza stated

"That happens alot in this guild doesn't it." Wendy said with a giggle

"You said it." Lucy said with a deadpan

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"Did you have to force us out there Gajeel?" Zane asked as both him and Ace were resting from that last event as Gajeel just snickered

"Of course." Gajeel responded

 **On the Field**

"Sorry about that, but don't worry I'll buy an issue when it comes out." Mira said with a smile as Jenny was on the ground crying

"And that win has earned Mira 10 points for Fairy Tail B!" Chapati said

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"Didn't know she had it in her." Gajeel stated

"Yeah she's brutal, that's why you never want to be on her bad side." Laxus informed

"That was amazing, well done Mira." Juvia said to Mira as she walked back to them

"Yeah you did great!" Both the saiyans said

"Thanks guys but that little experience was a little more than embarrassing." Mira stated

"Oh really? I bet that last part felt really damn good." Gajeel said

"Yeah, and now we're really getting high on the board." Laxus added

The last event of the day was a battle between Sabertooth's Yukino against Mermaid Heel's Kagura at which they bet their lives on the battle which the Sabertooth mage regretted after losing horribly against Kagura, now her life was in the hands of the strongest wizard of Mermaid Heel.

 **Current Score**

Raven Tail - 26p

Fairy Tail B - 22p

Fairy Tail A - 22p

Sabertooth - 20p

Mermaid Heel - 19p

Blue Pegasus - 17p

Quatro Cerberus - 12p

Lamia Scale - 10p


	15. Attack The Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **City River**

Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games were finally over and everyone was exhausted so they went to their inns and rested up. Day 3 of the games was coming up and in the lead was Raven Tail.

"Have you sensed anything?" Erza asked Jellal

"No, we usually detect some kind of power directed at Zeref but so far we haven't gotten any." Jellal replied

"Why do you think that is?" Erza asked

"I'm not sure but there are many possibilities." Jellal said. "It could be that their not competing, or their in Crocus and not using their magic and is using a different one."

"Or perhaps it's someone in the tournament who hasn't competed yet." Erza suggested

"If it's a device from a specific location then that makes in more complicated, it's either that it hasn't been activated or there's a filter that isn't allowing the magical power to come through."

"In any case, the fact that you aren't sensing anything makes less for us to worry about." Erza said in relief

"I hope so, i'll do some investigating tomorrow." Jellal said as he put his hood back on and walked away

"Try not to draw any attention to yourself." Erza warned

"I've learnt my lesson." Jellal replied. "Ultear told me that loud and clear."

 **Bar Sun**

In the bar everything was pretty much trashed, people were drunk and some passed out, stools broken and tables as well. Natsu was laughing like an idiot and acting all crazy like he usually does.

"That wasn't half bad you guys! but let's try this one more time, your soul will always be!" Bacchus yelled as Natsu, Happy, Plue, Gray, Lucy and Wendy all yelled

"Wild!"

 **City**

"Where are we going again?" Zane asked Ace

"We're going to a bar called Bar Sun." Ace replied

"Where is it?" Zane asked

"I think it's that building right there." Ace said as Zane looked where Ace was pointing and saw the building that had a board that said 'Bar Sun'

"Well let's go!" They both flew down to the building and entered

 **Bar Sun**

Ace and Zane entered the bar and once they had gotten in they regretted it immediately as when they entered their ears died because the only thing they heard when entering the building/death trap was.

"Wild!"

"My ears!" Ace said as he clutched his head

"What the heck was that!?" Zane asked as they both see the Fairy Tail members yelling wild and they deadpanned

"Now that's the spirit, ya kids really know how to party don't ya!?" Bacchus yelled as he then saw Ace and Zane standing at the door. "Yo Ace and Zane get over here!" the Fairy Tail members then looked over and indeed saw the 2 saiyans standing at the door holding their ears

"Why are you guys yelling?" Ace said as he regained his hearing

"Yeah we literally got the full blast, our ears are more enhanced they you guys." Zane said as they both rubbed their ears

"We we're just having fun." Natsu replied as they both sigh

"Well it's getting late so we should be heading back soon." Rocker stated

"What the hell is keeping Erza?" Bacchus wondered

"Yeah she's been gone a long time." Natsu added

"She said that she had to take care of something, whatever that means." Gray said

"Are you're arms going to be okay tomorrow?" Wendy asked

"To be honest kid I can barely feel a thing with these arms!" Bacchus replied with a laugh

"I can help with that." Ace said as he walked over to Bacchus as he held his hands over Bacchus's arms as his hand glowed green and the wounds disappeared and felt like they were brand new

"Wow they feel like a million jewels! thanks kid!" Bacchus yelled

"Wow you know healing!?" Wendy asked in awe

"Yeah! when could you do that?" Natsu asked

"Always, I actually just remembered that I had that technique." Ace responded rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Good thing you remembered, that healing ability of yours will come in real handy, combine yours with Wendy's and who knows how good the healing will be." Gray stated as Lucy was just quietly looking out the window

"Where did you learn it Ace?" Zane asked curiously as the others were also interested

"Back in our world I learnt the technique from Dende, I might not be nearly as good as he is but it does it's job." Ace explained getting a nod from Zane and confusion of others and the Quatro guys were shocked

"You're from another world!?" Bacchus and Rocker yelled in shock

"Yeah." Ace and Zane gave a simple answer

"That's wild!" They yelled

"Who's Dende?" Wendy asked

"From where we're from he's the guardian of our planet and watches over everything that happens to make sure it says safe." Zane explained making everyone amazed

"Sounds like a tough job." Gray said

"I wouldn't be able to keep such an important job like that." Wendy said

"I totally could." Natsu stated

"Yeah right flame brain, you would be the complete opposite." Gray stated making Natsu angry

"Shut up ice princess!" Natsu yelled as Bacchus and Rocker got up from their seats and stood up

"Oh I almost forgot, tell your buddy Elfman was it?" Bachus said. "I hope he makes a speedy recovery, man that was a wild battle, tell him that I hope we lock horns again during the tournament."

"Okay! I'll tell him for ya but don't forget that I want to take you on sometime too." Natsu stated

"That's a fight I'd love to see." Happy added

"Manly and!?" Bacchus yelled

"Wild!" They all yelled as Ace and Zane had broken ears again

"Not again!" Ace yelled

"You guys are crazy!" Zane yelled as well while holding his ears in pain as on one of the other tables, Levy had awoken

"So noisy..." Levy said rubbing her eyes as she saw the Fairy Tail members talking

"Has anybody seen gramps?" Natsu asked

"Well he had a drinking contest with Bacchus." Wendy stated

"Well he's probably knocked out somewhere then, what do you think Ace, Zane?." Gray added

"Ha?" They both said as they turned to Gray. "What'd you say?"

"Hey Lucy." Levy called as said person turned to her

"Oh sorry Levy, we didn't mean to wake you." Lucy said apologisingly

"I needed to wake up anyway, something wrong? you look upset." Levy asked

"That celestrial wizard from the Sabertooth guild." Lucy said

"You mean Yukino right?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, she was really good, she had really strong spirits and she even had that crazy 13th one but she still lost the match somehow." Levy wondered

"What worries me is that she bet her life on that fight." Lucy said. "Can't help but wonder what's going to happen after that fight."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that is distressing." Wendy added

"Hey! you guys got some visitors." Rocker said as they turned to him and saw him pointing to his right. "I guess you can come in." they look to see Lyon and Chelia standing at the door, as Gray had a horrified and annoyed look on his face

"Lyon? and ain't that Sherry's cousin?" Natsu asked

"Yo it's Chelia and Popsicle Face!" Both Zane and Ace said at the same time pointing at them as Gray snapped out of his shock and fell to the flaw laughing

"My name isn't Popsicle Face!" Lyon yelled at them

"Really?" Ace asked

"It isn't?" Zane also asked

"Wait I think I remember now!" Ace said

"Oh yeah!" Zane also remembering

"Frost Mouth!" They both yelled as they both pointed at Lyon who face faulted as all the Fairy Tail members were on the floor laughing even Chelia

"I give up!" Lyon yelled throwing his hands in the air

 **Crocus Garden**

"Master can be so intense." Sting stated. "I mean that hurt to watch."

"I mean It can't be helped, there's a reason we're the most powerful guild in Fiore." Lector stated

"I really am going to miss her." Frosch said looking sad as Rogue was just walking behind Frosch

"Is this really how guild work?" Rogue asked as he stopped walking, as Sting turned to him. "She was one of us wasn't she?"

"She screwed up and she's out." Sting replied. "You know how it works, so she would have just held us back."

"Did you hear? Minerva is taking her spot." Lector stated

"Right on! with our 5 strongest we'll dominate this tournament." Sting said as Rogue and Frosch just watched

"Hey Rogue." Frosch got his attention and asked. "Do I have to leave since I'm weak too?"

"That won't happen Frosch, I'm here and I won't let that happen to you." Rogue responded

"I hope you're there forever!" Frosch stated

 **City**

Ace, Zane, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Natsu were walking down the streets of Crocus heading back to their inn.

"Man, I don't think I have ever been this stuffed before." Natsu said rubbing his stomach

"You'll leave yourself sick someday." Carla warned

"And I'll be right there with him." Happy added

"By the way Ace, Zane whenever you guys eat tons of food you never seem to gain weight, how come?" Natsu asked curiously

"That is odd how you never gain weight, why don't you?" Carla asked as well

"Well that's quite simple actually." Ace started

"It's because me and Ace are part saiyan is a big part in why we never gain weight after eating grands amount of food." Zane continued

"It's due to being part saiyan that we have massive metabolisms that automatically convert all the food we consume into energy for our body which allows us to keep up our strength and fight well." Ace continued

"That's why we don't gain weight from eating." Zane finished

"That's awesome." Natsu said in awe

"Quite useful indeed." Carla stated

"More like unfair." Wendy and Lucy said as they looked at their bodies

"Is that you're way of saying that you've gained weight?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face as Lucy turned to him with an angry look

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"By the way, the inn should be somewhere around here right?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, shouldn't be long now." Lucy responded

"I probably shouldn't get my hopes up, but do we have separate rooms?" Wendy asked

"No way, we can barely afford one." Lucy responded. "And I'd give anything to have 1 night free of Erza, Gray and Natsu's crazy snoring."

"Well speak for yourselves but we've got separate rooms." Ace stated as they turned to Zane and Ace with wide eyes

"How!?" Lucy asked

"We paid for it." Zane responded

"How? didn't we have pretty much no money since coming back from tenrou island?" Wendy asked

"Don't you remember Wendy? I did tell you I had saved up money from my jobs and also remember when I paid for your debt at Fairy Hills?" Ace said as Wendy remembered

"Oh yeah..." Wendy said in a low voice

"Man you guys are lucky." Lucy stated. "If I had enough I would have gotten a separate room."

"Why didn't you ask Natsu he has enough." Ace asked as Lucy turned and had a surprised face and looked at Natsu who just blinked

"You do!? why didn't you!?" Lucy yelled

"I wasn't going to use my savings! I need to buy food!" Natsu defended

"Where are they anyway?" Happy asked

"I can't say anything for Erza but Gray is dealing with problems." Carla responded

"Where's Erza anyway?" Natsu asked

"Don't look at me, I'm not her keeper." Lucy responded

"I know where she is, making kisses!" Happy said holding in a laugh as Carla just looked unamused

"She's probably getting a solo workout for tomorrows games." Lucy suggested

"I don't think she's solo but she's definitely getting a workout." Happy stated

"What do you mean?" Ace asked

"What type of workout? and what do you mean she isn't alone?" Zane asked as both of the saiyans were absolutely clueless

"I don't think I know either." Wendy added

"Well..." Happy was about to explain when Carla ran up and slapped him on the head

"You are not going to explain what you meant to them, they are still too young!" Carla scolded Happy who rubbed his head

"That must mean that you 3 haven't had 'The Talk' yet." Lucy concluded

"What's the 'The Talk'?" Ace asked

"You should someone else and tell them to give you 'The Talk'" Lucy responded as both saiyans tilted their heads as well as Wendy

"Okay, I guess we'll ask someone." Zane said

"We'll ask Laxus!" Ace suggested with Zane agreeing

"Lucy this is your fault, if you are the reason their scarred for life then you better do something about it." Carla stated as Lucy sheepishly nodded

"Hey, the girl at the inn looks familiar." Natsu said

"Yeah she does, where have we seen her before." Wendy wondered

"It's Yukino." Both saiyans said at the same time

"Really!? how can you tell from so far away!?" Lucy said in surprise

Time Skip

They were now in Fairy Tail A's inn and Yukino was seated on a blue chair at a table with the Fairy Tail members across from her. The scene looked just like an interrogation about to occurr.

"Well the truth is." Yukino started. "I came here to see Lucy."

"To see me? what about?" Lucy asked

"It's my guild, I just left and have something to discuss with you." Yukino stated

"Did your guild send you here to mess with her or something." Natsu asked annoyed

"We should let her talk, I don't think she's here to hurt anybody." Wendy stated

"I know this is out of the blue but please take these." Yukino said putting on the table her celestial keys. "The key of the 2 fish and the key of the balance, I want you to have them, I want someone who can use them properly."

"What?" Lucy said. "No way! I couldn't, please think this through."

"I have, I already did after having watched you fight." Yukino stated. "I was going to give you them after the tournament anyway."

"So why not wait till then?" Natsu asked

"The games were over for me once I lost, Minerva will take my place." Yukino said. "Tomorrow you will face Sabertooth's strongest, the 5 members that turned the guild into the powerhouse it is today."

"Wait... but we thought that you were one of the 5." Carla asked

"Normally a new comer like me wouldn't compete, but lady Minerva was on a job and couldn't take it." Yukino explained. "So I stepped in for her."

"But why are you doing this? I thought that spirits were precious to their celestial wizards." Wendy asked

"That's exactly why I have decided to hand them over to Lucy." Yukino responded. "It's clear that she's the superior celestial wizard, they would be alot happier with her."

"I appreciate the compliment but I'm afraid the answer is still no." Lucy replied

"Please you must take them, you've already collected 10 of the Zodiac keys." Yukino insisted. "All you have to say is yes, and then you'll have them all in your possession, then the door of world change shall open (I think that's what she said)."

"Door of world change shall open?" Lucy asked

"What does that mean?" Natsu wondered

"Do you think you could look into the future Carla?" Wendy asked her exceed

"Sorry but I can't do that on command." Carla responded

"It's just an old legend, to be honest I don't understand it either." Yukino confessed. "But there is one thing i'm sure of, it's that over the years the number of celestial wizards have plummeted, giving our hit during the zentopia incident it's possible that you and I are the last ones left, I also know that the spirits love you and you do as well, if anyone should have them it's you."

"Thanks but I can't take them, a bond between a celestial spirit and wizard is harder to give up than you might think." Lucy said

"I know, this isn't easy for me." Yukino responded. "Forget about it, I knew that, that was going to be your answer from the start, but I know that the keys will find a way together some day, I just hope this isn't the last day we meet."

Time Skip

"You know you passed up a golden opportunity." Carla stateddrying her fur

"I'm with Carla on this one, I'm not sure If I could have said no." Wendy agreed

"A long time ago I would have easily taken them but now I really haven't wanted that for a while." Lucy stated as they semed surprised by Lucy's statement. "She may be in Sabertooth but I can tell she cares about her spirits like I do, I'd be a terrible celestial wizard If I had severed their bond."

"So where did tom cat, bottomless pit and the 2 powerhouses go?" Carla asked

"They went after Yukino and Natsu said he needed to tell her something and Ace and Zane decided to go with him." Wendy answered

 **With Natsu and The Saiyans**

"Yo wait up!" Natsu yelled

"Please stop!" Happy yelled

"Natsu, Happy, Zane, Ace?" Yukino said confused and surprised

"Wow good! you actually stopped!" Natsu said rubbing his head. "Wow I guess you aren't that bad of a person after all."

"Yeah, definitely not like the other members." Both saiyans stated as Yukino was surprised by the comment

"Hold on! you can't think someone is bad because their in another guild Natsu!" Happy stated with a raised paw

"Duh! that's why I came here to apologise ya dummy!" Natsu retorted

"Wow! Natsu apologising for once!?" Zane exclaimed

"It really is a cold day in hell!" Ace said in disbelief as Natsu wacked them both over the head

"Apologise?" Yukino almost in disbelief

"Yeah." Natsu responded

"Hold on a second." Happy exclaimed. "Don't mind him, he can be mature when he wants to." Happy stated getting Natsu angry

"Thanks! I can really feel the love!" Natsu said sarcastically

"And we can feel the facts!" Both saiyans said with a grin as Natsu had a tick on his head

"So you followed me all the way here to apologise?" Yukino asked with her eyes darkened by her hair

"That's the least I can do, though following you out here might have been a little creepy." Natsu said rubbing his temples

"No, you're very kind." Yukino replied

"No problem, for a second I thought things might get weird." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Yukino began trembling and they all raised an eyebrow at the action and then panicked as she began to shed tears

"What did you do Natsu!?" Zane yelled

"You made her cry!" Ace yelled

"I didn't do anything I swear! please stop crying!" Natsu pleaded

"Whatever he did we'll fix it!" Happy yelled as she then fell to her knees

"I can't take it!?" Yukino said

"What!?" Natsu asked

"It's just that no one has ever been so nice to me before, I looked up to the members of Sabertooth but now I can't ever return to them because I was removed from the guild due to a single defeat." Yukino stated while shedding tears as the Fairy Tail members eyes widened. "I was humiliated in front of all the members of the guild, they forced me to remove my own guild mark, it was absolutely frustrating and embarrassing, he took my self respect and shattered it into tiny pieces, the guild was my home and i'll never see it ever again."

"It's not my business what happens in other guilds." Natsu stated with anger

"Natsu!?" Happy exclaimed

"You're right, it's not your business." Yukino replied

"I agree with Natsu but it does anger us when it's members are mistreated." Zane added with same amount of anger

"And humiliating you in front of your friends is bad enough but forcing you to remove your own emblem and any guild that makes a friend cry..." Ace added as they all opened their eyes

"Doesn't deserve to be called a guild at all!" The 3 stated as Natsu's eyes were flames burning with anger and both the saiyans eyes flashed into a strong green colour as Yukino just looked at them with tears in her eyes

Time Skip

 **Crocus Garden**

Natsu, Ace, Zane and Happy went to the building where the Sabertooth guild was staying at and all wanted revenge for the mistreating of their guild members. That was when a big explosion happened their and windows exploded.

"What the hell was that!?" Sting asked as he got up from his bed and Lector got up as well rubbing his eyes

"We've got intruders Sting!" Rogue stated

"And everything thing is going boom boom!" Frosch added

"They must have a death wish, what idiots runs in here and starts messing with our guild?" Sting said as he got dressed and they all ran through the halls of the building towards the source of the noise

"Who is it?" Sting asked Rogue

"No idea, but if they think they're getting out of here alive then they're sadly mistaken." Rogue said as an explosion happened in front of them and one of the members flew towards them and crashed in front of them, they then ran into the hall just in time to see the front door to the main hall shatter to pieces by an explosion of fire that sent all the members away, and revealed Natsu at the front hitting the members

"Where's your master! tell us!" Natsu yelled as he kicked a member into the air and Sting and Rogue were sweating from the intense power they felt from Natsu as then Ace and Zane walked into the room and their eyes were glowing bright green

"Bring your master out now!" Zane exclaimed as his eyes glowed brighter

"If you have something to say to me then you should say it." Jiemma said as he appeared behind them as Ace and Zane were in their SSJ2 forms

"You the master of this sorry excuse for a guild!?" Natsu shouted. "So 2 loss and your out of the guild ha!?"

"Now let's see if that rule applies to you old man!" Ace said pointing his finger at Jiemma as his eyes glowed bright green making some members back away as Natsu's fist was covered in fire and both Zane and Ace's bodies were now covered in a fire like aura

"You really don't want to mess with our master." Orga said in more of a warning tone

"Those guy's are going to get murdered." Lector stated sweating

"Yeah, I don't want to watch." Frosch added

"Did you 3 really come here to challenge me? very foolish." Jiemma said

"We came here to teach you a lesson that your not supposed to turn your back on those who you're supposed to care for." Natsu started

"So you better listen." Both saiyans finished as their bodies released electricity and Rogue's eyes widened from the statement

'Are they talking about Yukino?' Rogue wondered

'Where does he get off?' Sting said with a darkened face. 'How our guild operates is none of their damn business.'

"I don't know what you're talking about but it seems you believe everyone should follow your moral code." Jiemma responded

"How the hell do you not know what we're talking about!?" Natsu asked angrilly

"Natsu! leave this to me." Ace said as he stepped forward towards the master

"What!? there's no way I'm not..." Natsu was about to say when he saw Ace's eyes who were filled with anger so he stepped back knowing that Ace was going to get revenge for them

"Give em hell." Zane added to which Ace nodded

"Dobengal, deal with this fool." Jiemma said as a ninja person with brown hair and eyes wearing a mouth mask appeared beside him

"Yes sir." Dobengal responded

"What are you too scared to face him alone?" Natsu asked smugly

"I just don't feel like wasting my strength on a weakling like him, if he wants to face me then he must prove himself." Jiemma responded

"He's going to regret that move." Zane stated as Natsu nodded in agreement

"I suggest you move now or you might break a bone or 2." Ace said as Dobengal didn't listen and ran at Ace

"You aren't getting near the master and I'll make sure of that." Dobengal said as his arms turned into some kind of rainbow blade and swung it at Ace which made alot of smoke, once the smoke dispersed all the members eyes widened and Natsu and Zane who just had smug looks on their faces when Ace just stood there with the blade caught in his mouth, he then shattered it by biting down

"Is that all? how disappointing." Ace said as he in an instant grabbed the ninja with his right arm holding him in the air by the neck who was struggling to free himself. "Time to sleep." Ace said as he then slammed Dobengal into the ground which created a massive shockwave and all they could see was Dobengal in a crater probably around 2 metres in diameter unconscious

"He just took one of our toughest guys like he was nothing." Lector stated with apparent shock on his face as well as Frosch, as Jiemma was quite intrigued

"Master let me deal with him." Sting suggested

"No, stay out of this, i'll fight." Jiemma said as he walked up to Ace. "Show me what you can do boy."

"You asked for it." Ace then threw a fist right at Jiemma who blocked it but actually stumbled back from the force which surprised him, Ace took that to his advantage and landed 5 punches to his abdomen but managed to stay on his feet

"Impressive, it seems I've underestimated you boy." Jiemma said standing straight again as Ace then formed a ball of Ki on one of his hands and blasted it forwards. " **Big Bang Attack**!" An explosion occurred which caused a big explosion in the room and the ground shook as the dust from the explosion began to clear up and what could be seen was a woman with black hair blocking the attack with her magic which looks like a mixture of different colous

"Minerva?" Jiemma said in a bit of surprise

"Milady?" Sting wondered as well as Rogue

"Certainly you would agree that our little quarell has gone on too far." Minerva said as Ace just stayed silent looking at her with no emotion on his face

"How dare you get in my way, this does not concern you." Jiemma stated

"I apologise but I wouldn't want you to dirty your hands with this weakling father." Minerva said pointing at Ace

"That's her dad?" Natsu wondered

"Let's think about how this would affect the outside world, this situation is clearly visible that you 3 are the attackers and if we were to kill you then that would be bad on our guild and would put a damper on the games." Minerva stated

"Well we think that you're just afraid to see Ace here put your master six feet in the ground!" Natsu said with a smug look

"You have enraged both my father and his men and they don't take that lightly, so I suggest we solve this poblem peacefully or we will have to resort to more drastic measures." Minerva said as Happy then appeared in her arms and was crying tears

"Happy!?" Natsu exclaimed as Ace's eyes narrowed

"If you leave peacefully then we'll give you this cat back unharmed, so what do you say?" Minerva said smugly, as Ace narrowed his eyes at her before he gained a grin on his face before he began to snicker before it turned into a full blown laugh which confused them. "What is it?"

"You threaten to hurt Happy but you haven't even realised that he's not in your arms." Ace said as Minerva looked down her eyes widened when her arms were completely empty and looked towards them and saw Zane holding Happy with Natsu looking as well and grinned

"How in the..." Minerva wondered

"We'll leave peacefully today but remember this, you will feel pain." Ace said as he began to walk back to them

"We're leaving? why don't we just beat them up?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed but also satisfied by the shocked looks from the Sabertooth members

"Just leave it Natsu and let's go, we'll fight them tomorrow." Zane said as Natsu just did as told and left the guild as Zane handed Happy over to Natsu

"I call dibs on tomorrow where i'll send those Fairy Tail guys packing!" Orga stated

'They're way stronger than I expected, I need to step up my game.' Sting said to himself as he watched them walk out

 **HoneyBone Inn**

Natsu had returned back to his inn after separating with Ace and Zane who also went back to their inn.

"What you guys went and picked a fight with the master of Sabertooth!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Yeah but Ace decided to resolve it at the games and told me to back down since we didn't want to cause too much trouble, but you should have seen when Ace absolutely crushed this ninja guy who didn't stand a chance against him!" Natsu said with a grin as Happy was just crying next to him

"I'm glad he didn't injure anyone from their team since we would have been disqualified or even worse." Wendy stated

"That guys daughter Minerva was actually saying something similar to that." Natsu added as Gray pointed a finger at him

"I can't believe that you guys are such idiot! do you even have a brain in either of your heads!?" Gray shouted

"Obviously not." Lucy added

"You, Ace and Zane need to think before you act and why didn't you invite me!? I would have loved to beat the snot out of those guys!" Gray yelled

"You missed the point completely!" Lucy shouted in annoyance

"I know you had reasons for being angry but save it for the competition." Erza added

"I wasn't going to hurt anybody, just scare them a bit." Gray said punching into his own palm

"Yeah, and those guys are going to pay for what they did." Natsu said looking determined

"There is a line between strict and cruel and I say that they definitely crossed it for what they did to that girl." Carla said

"Even after that she even came over just to give me her celestial gate keys." Lucy added

"I wonder if she has anywhere she can go now after being removed from the guild, i'm worried about her." Wendy said in a sad voice

"Well she can't go back to her guild anymore." Happy mentioned

"Screw the games, I'm going back to teach those guys a lesson!" Natsu exclaimed

"Count me in!" Gray added

"Are you guys stupid!?" Lucy asked angrilly

"Please we need to just settle this in the games!" Wendy pleaded

"Now that you did something that stupid tonight we can know for sure that they're going to have some sort of grudge against our guild!" Carla added

 **ClearWater Inn**

"You guys attacked the Sabertooth guild with Natsu?" Mira asked with shock on her face

"Yeah, they deserved it." Ace replied

"I understand you're anger with them but try to stay calm and settle it in the games." Juvia asked

"Juvia's right, we'll settle it in the games." Laxus added

"Right." Both saiyans said

"Man you guys should have invited me, I would have loved to give them a beating." Gajeel said with a smirk

"Don't encourage them Gajeel." Mira said as Gajeel just snickered

"Oh by the way, we needed to ask you something Laxus." Zane said as Laxus looked to them

"Yeah, while were walking back to you guys before the whole attack happened we had a conversation and Lucy told us to ask someone else about a specific topic and we wanted to ask you about it." Ace explained

"Okay, what is it?" Laxus asked

"What's 'The Talk'?" Both saiyans asked as Laxus blinked 3 times before they all started sweating bullets besides Juvia

"I'll explain to you, well..." Juvia was about to start when Mira ran to her and covered her mouth

"No Juvia!" Laxus, Gajeel and Mira yelled as the saiyans looked on in confusion


	16. The Third Day

**I'm pretty sure I stated this sometime in the past but I'll just say it again, i'm going to count Ki attacks as magical energy because reasons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **With Fairy Tail**

Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games are here as the cheers in the crowd were monstrous and many were eager for it to get underway. The games yesterday ended off with Raven Tail currently in the lead with both Fairy Tail teams close behind.

"Let's start the day off with a game that is sure to be exciting! We call it pandemonium!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered

"What the heck is pandemonium supposed to be?" Romeo asked

"It naturally means chaos and panick but it can also refer to a den or demons and monsters as well." Carla stated

"Perhaps it will be setup as a haunted house game, the players walk down a dark and dimmly lit hallway when all of a sudden... a scary ghost pops out of nowhere!" Makarov said pulling on the sides of his hair as he has sharp fanged teeth scaring Carla, Happy and Romeo

"I might be too scared to even watch this one." Happy said as Mavis had shadowed eyes

"A game like that sounds terrifying to me." Mavis said as she lifted her head and began shedding tears as the others were shocked by the statement

"No offense but aren't you a ghost yourself?" Romeo asked

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"As usual we'll have 1 member from each team competing so please choose your participant wisely!" Chapati warned

"I got this one! I still need to burn off some steam from last night." Natsu stated

"You did yesterdays round so It's not your turn!" Gray yelled

"You're not the only one wanting sweet payback Natsu." Lucy added

"I'll play then, you would only complicate the matter further if you were to compete." Erza said before walking to the arena

"You can do it Erza!" Wendy cheered

"Go and get us a win Erza!" Lucy also cheered

"This is not fair, I called this one!" Natsu complained

"The decision has been made so quiet down!" Gray yelled back

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"I think it's my turn boys... and girls." Zane said cracking his knuckles

"Break a leg dude." Ace cheered

"Good luck." Mira supported

"Yes, good luck." Juvia also supported

"Get us those points kid." Laxus stated

"Make sure to hold back." Gajeel said with a snicker

 **With Mermaid Heel**

"If Erza is going I want to." Milliana asked

"Fine, i'll allow it." Kagura replied as Milliana cheered

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"The one who will be supporting Mermaid Heel is Milliana!" Chapati stated

"Hey I remember her." Lucy said

"So do I." Natsu added

"So she was the one under the hood, so she finally joined a guild?" Gray asked

 **With Raven Tail**

"The council is watching so be careful not to attract their attention Obra." Alexi warned as Obra nodded in response

 **With Blue Pegasus**

"I guess I'll go, for my fans." Hibiki said as hearts formed in the background with many girls cheering him on

 **With Sabertooth**

"I had dibs on this last night so I'm going to show them my black lightning." Orga said stepping up to the game

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we don't even know what this game entails." Minerva added

'If Natsu or Ace isn't competing then I don't give a damn.' Sting thought to himself

 **With Lamia Scale**

"Jura's going to play this round!?" Chelia asked surprised

"It's what the hag wanted so yes he is." Lyon responded as Toby was crying in the back ground with Yuka next to him

"My poor sock." Toby cried

"Just buy a new one dummy." Yuka stated

"Victory is mine." Jura said as he saw Zane heading onto the field. 'He looks similar to Ace, i wonder...'

"All the competitors have been chosen, from Sabertooth is Orga, Lamia Scale is Jura, Blue Pegasus is Hibiki, Raven Tail is Obra, Mermaid Heel is Milliana, Quatro Puppy is Novali, Fairy Tail A is Erza and finally from Fairy Tail B is Zane!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered and in the sky a big magic circle appeared and out came a huge fortress

 **On the Field**

"W-What is this?" Erza wondered

"I don't know." Milliana stated

"I'll see what archive brings up." Hibiki said as he used his magic as they all watched as the castle got to the ground and a big pathway that lead to the entrance was in front of them

"This castle is full of viscious monsters! this is pandemonium!" Mato stated

"Wow! it's pretty big!" Zane said looking up at the monster infested castle

"I guess we are to do battle with these monsters?" Jura asked

"You are correct! 100 terrifying beast lurk within it's walls! but don't worry they won't be able to get out and attack the crowd, they're magical projections we made solely for this game." Mato announced as the crowd were kind of scared at the explanation. "They are classified by the degree of difficulty, we have 5 classes in there, D, C, B, A and S, and for example of their strength let me show you what a D class looks like." Mato then showed a screen that showed a metallic beast of 4 and had spikes on it's body. "This castle is filled with these monsters and some even stronger! 100 monsters await you inside!"

 **With Fairy Tail**

"I know he said they were all magical projections but they probably could still hurt people couldn't they?" Happy asked

"I just hope Erza and Zane come out unscathed." Carla hoped

"I'm certain they can take care of themselves but It's still scary." Romeo added

"These games just get more and more extravagant!" Mavis stated

"It's a little too much if you want my opinion." Makarov said

 **On the Field**

"The monsters are 2x stronger than the monsters beneath them so if you thought that the D class was scary then prepare yourself for the S class!" Mato shouted. "I'm not even sure a wizard saint could beat one of those, you'll all take turns and choose the number of monsters you want to fight each round and we call this 'The Competitors Right To Challenge'."

"So we make the choice?" Erza asked

"That is correct, for instance if you chose 3 monsters than 3 will be awaiting you inside and if you defeat them then you'll gain 3 points! the next person will then choose a number from the remaining left and the process will repeat, the game will end when either all the monsters are defeated or all the competitors magical energy is drained!"

"So there's math involved?" Milliana wondered

"To a certain degree yes, after the first round choosing your number will be important, but remember this, no matter how many you choose to fight the ranking of them will be random." Mato stated

"So we'll have to use our heads and figure out a way to avoid fighting the S class guy in there." Hibiki stated

"He literally told us that they'll be chosen at random so how are you supposed to think of any strategy?" Orga stated in fact

"You can't but I can, and my archive magic will help with that." Hibiki responded

"Though the higher ranked creatures are more difficult, the points solely determine on the number of monsters you defeat and you won't be able to leave until you complete your challenge." Mato added

"What happens if we don't beat them but get knocked out within the castle?" Zane asked curiously

"You'll keep the points you accumulated during the previous rounds but you'll also be out of the game." Mato responded. "No points will be awarded if you don't defeat the number of monsters you selected that round."

 **WIth Fairy Tail**

"It seems they will have to be wise on how many they choose to challenge." Makarov stated while listening to the explanation

"But if you fight only 1 monster each round then there's no way you'll get ahead." Happy stated

"They'll also have to put in consideration how much magic power they'll recover during each round." Carla added

"This game is far more complicated than it sounds." Romeo siad

"I curious on how many our members will choose, i'm sure they both will do a good job." Mavis said

 **On the Field**

"Now to decide the order you'll go in, i'd like everybody to please draw a straw." Mato said as a box filled with straws appeared in his hands as everybody took one, Erza god 1, Milliana 2, Novali 3, Hibiki 4, Obra 5, Orga 6, Jura 7 and Zane 8

"I'm going first." Erza stated as a number 1 appeared on her straw

"Then that means you'll get the most amount of turns amd i'm all the way back at number 8." Zane said

"I had thought victory was solely on the luck of the draw." Erza stated

"There's far more than that, you have to consider pacing, your opponents strength, the likelyhood of getting nasty monster and the list goes on and on." Mato said. "It is quite the complex game if you think about it."

"In fact this is no longer a game, in this castle lies 100 monsters and I choose to challenge... all of them!" Erza stated getting shocked reactions from the crowd, the other guilds, the participants, the judges while Zane just raised both eye brows and Ace and others in his team smiled at the statement while Natsu and Gray were laughing aloud

"You don't seriously mean to challenge them all by yourself do you!? this game was made specifically for multiple wizards!" Mato asked in shock

"I don't care." Erza said as she walked into the castle

Time Skip (I don't want to write it)

Erza had managed to defeat all of the monsters that were in the castle and now the only enemy that stands in her way of victory is the S class.

"Amazing! 99 down and the only one remaining is the S class monster, what sort of horror awaits our heroine!" Chapati shouted as they then see a strange small eyeball creature with yellow horns. "Wait... what the?"

"Just as I thought, it was you all along!" Erza stated looking at the viscious beast

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"No way! that thing!?" Both Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time

"For a monster it's actually pretty cute, don't you think?" Wendy asked as Lucy was skeptical about it

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"That thing is supposed to be S class?" Gajeel said with a snicker. "You're kidding."

"I think there's more than meets the eye, there's something more to this monster than what it appears." Ace said

"I agree, it wouldn't be ranked S class for no reason." Laxus agreed

 **With Fairy Tail**

The members were watching with confusion of the little creature as Erza then requiped 2 swords into her hands.

"Why did Erza bring out another blade?" Romeo asked

"She's using 2 swords against tiny? that sounds like overkill if you ask me." Happy stated

"I'm sure she has her reasons for doing so." Carla stated as Lily agreed

"Just look at her body language, she's gearing up for the real fight." Lily added

 **On the Field**

"Come at me!" Erza said as the eye of the monster glowed bright purple as they arrived at the top of the tower and the monster grew substantially and was stomping on Erza

"Don't say I didn't give you a warning, the monster was designed to power up 3 fold if it were the last standing monster." Mato stated. "You may have had a chance before but it's game over now."

"Pandemonium has made it to a 1 on 1 at the top of the tower with Erza being completely overwhelmed!" Chapati shouted. "The now huge S class monster has her trapped underfoot!"

"I never would have guessed that critter was the alpha beast." Yajima said

"Quite the effective ambush." Lahar announced. "This tower has surely earned the title of pandemonium."

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Get up Erza! that rusty huge junk of tin has got nothing on you!" Natsu cheered

 **On the Field**

Erza was kicked into the air as she then swung her swords as the S class monster swung it's sharp claws at her as she jumped over the attacks while damaging it, the ations caused the monsters finger to crumble and Erza took the chance to jump above the monster as she swung her sword straight down causing half it's face to crumble away. The monster kicked her away and everyone stared in shock as Erza got up and charged back in towards the monster, for the finishing blow Erza destroyed the eye at the centre of the creatures chest defeating it in the process.

In Fairy Tail B's area Laxus, Ace and Gajeel were smiling, Mira was cheering and Juvia cried tears of joy. Gray and Natsu fist bumped and on the ground Zane formed a smile on his face and at Fairy Tail area Levy cried tears of joy as well as Milliana and Doranbolt.

"That was unbelievable! Erza Scarlet has defeated all 100 monsters! Fairy Tail A has sweeped todays event in a undisputed victory!" Chapati shouted as Erza was teleported back and pandemonium disappeared. "Let it be known that the strongest guild from 7 years ago has returned from the grave!"

"She's amazing!"

"She's Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard! they call her the queen of the fairies!"

"Hail to the queen!"

"The world is going crazy over that inspiring performance!" Chapati said

"I thought the suspense was going to kill me." Yajima said holding his hand over his eyes

"I must say that was breathtaking." Lahar added

'I finally see the power behind your recklessness.' Doranbolt thought has he cried tears and on the field Fairy Tail A was running to Erza

"Sorry that it took longer than I wanted." Erza said to them

"You were amazing Erza!" Both Gray and Natsu said

"That was so beautiful Erza that I cried." Lucy said

"I was so moved I'm still crying!" Wendy stated

"Calm down, you realise we haven't won yet." Erza said as they all laughed and Zane walked over to them

"Great job Erza, but you didn't leave me with any fun." Zane said slightly disappointed

"I apologise, I wanted to show them the power of Fairy Tail." Erza responded. "You would have asked to fight 100 as well though."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zane replied looking innocent

'Did she seriously apologise because she took longer than expected!?' Mato asked himself with shock

"Erza may be the strongest in Fiore, she's pumped up to the max!" Milliana said

"Sir Ichiya's girlfriend is magnificent, what I would give to make her mine." Hibiki said

"If you think you're wild enough for that than go right ahead pretty boy." Novali stated

"Indeed." Jura agreed

"This was just a waste of time." Orga said as Obra stayed silent and the crowd began to chant Erza's name

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Look out first place here we come!" Happy shouted

"Yeah, you go girl!" Levy added

"Erza I could kiss you!" Makarov said dancing

"The booing on Fairy Tail on day 1 seems like a distant memory! you can really feel the love here in Crocus!" Chapati stated

"Everyone would go gaga after seeing that spectacle." Yajima added

"I full agree, it was incredibly inspiring." Lahar added

'7 years of doubt and now I can see how much of a waste that was.' Doranbolt stated to himself

 **With Sabertooth**

"They think that chick was awesome!? Orga would have beaten them in 10 seconds flat!" Lector stated as he and Frosch sweated and Sting stared wide-eyed

"Her outfits looked pretty awesome though." Frosch added

"Interesting, perhaps these fairies aren't all talk and no action, I must say i'm impressed." Minerva added

 **With Mermaid Heel**

"I've never seen anyone like her, amazing, I never thought she would take on all of them." Beth said

"Well it's obvious why they call her Titania." Risley added

'Erza Scarlet, she's the one close to Jellal.' Kagura thought to herself

Time Skip

 **On the Field**

"Okay, after some consideration we have decided that the remaining teams still need to be ranked." Mato stated. "So we're having another contest." A strange device with a blue sphere at the centre floated down next to Mato. "This game will be more on the boring side but it will suffice."

"What is that thing?" Orga asked

"Magic Power Finder or M.P.F for short, pretty snazzy ya?" Mato asked

"In other words it measures a wizard magic power?" Jura asked

"That is correct, if you use a spell on this device then it will display the power in numerical form, we'll use this to decide the rankings for the remaining teams! Simple and easy!" Mato explained

"So this is a contest of strength? I wonder if there is a way for me to work around it." Hibiki thought as he then saw Zane eating a popsicle. "Where did you even get that?"

"Ask Popsicle Face over there." Zane replied as he pointed towards Lamia Scale, specifically Lyon. "You hear that Popsicle Face!" Lyon grew a tick mark on his head

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"He's eating on the job!" Gajeel stated

"Focus Zane! score us points!" Laxus shouted

"Ace please tell your cousin to stop eating!" Juvia asked Ace at which they all turned to him and just see him eating a popsicle as well

"You have one too!?" They all shouted as Mira just laughed at them

 **On the Field**

"Let's continue shall we? since you drew straws ealier let's continue in that order." Mato said as Milliana stepped up

"That means it's finally my turn." Milliana said as she removed her cloak. "Here goes!"

"Oh my! the cape is off and the sexy meter is off the charts!" Chapati said as Milliana formed a pink magical circle in front of her and fired her attack

" **Kitten Blast**!" Once the attack hit the finder the number 365 appeared above

"Milliana scored 365!" Chapati announced as people wondered if it was good or not. "That being said, since we didn't set a benchmark for comparison we're not really sure if that's a good number or not."

"Maybe I can help, we rune knights use M.P.F's in our training quite often and that score would qualify her for squad captain." Lahar explained

"Wow what a start!" Chapati said

"I am one pumped up kitty!" Milliana cheered

 **With Mermaid Heel**

"That's great an all but strength really isn't her strongest feature." Beth said

"She may be at a disadvantage out there." Risley added

 **On the Field**

"Clocking in at 124 is Novali of Quatro Puppy! a bit on the low side." Chapati stated

"Guess it's my turn to shine." Hibiki said as the girls in the background cheered

 **With Blue Pegasus**

"Am I the only one thinking Hibiki may be out of his league." Eve asked

"I should be the one down there." Ren stated

"Have faith men, our friend won't let us down." Ichiya siad appearing out of nowhere

"Oh sir, when did you get here?" Eve asked

"It's good to see you back in action master." Ren added

"Thank you, Jenny did her part and now it's my turn." Ichiya said as they heard a sound and turned to the field and saw Hibiki's score

"Hibiki of Blue Pegasus scores a measly 95 points." Chapati announced as the girls groaned

"Not even 3 digits..." Hibiki said to himself

"I told you I should have been the one down there." Ren said as Eve laughed nervously at what he said

"Such is life but remember failure is the greatest teacher, learn it's lessons and the rewards will be everlasting." Ichiya said as they bowed to him

"Thank you, we look forward to learning." They both said

 **On the Field**

"Don't worry bud, here have a popsicle." Zane said holding a popsicle to Hibiki who took it and began to suck on it while still crying

"Next up is Obra of Raven Tail!" Chapati announced

 **With Fairy Tail**

"He's the one." Lily started

"The guy that attacked Wendy and Carla." Happy continued

"That scoundrel." Carla finished

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Another Raven ha?" Lucy asked

"I wonder what kind of magic they'll use." Wendy wondered

 **On the Field**

Obra opened his arms revealing a monkey looking creature on his chest that then jumped up from it's position towards the finder before tackling it and bouncing back.

"It clocks in at... 4 points?" Chapati said

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"What?" Natsu asked

"Is this some kind of joke." Gray said looking annoyed

"Anyone buy that?" Lucy asked

"No." Erza replied

"I know you want to watch, but you should really be in bed." Lucy stated

 **On the Field**

"I'm afraid we can't allow any do-overs." Mato stated

 **With Raven Tail**

"What an idiot, what are you thinking Obra!? we won't get any points now!" Flare shouted

"Quiet Flare, he can't reveal his magic in front of everyone." Alexi stated

"Right, sorry." Flare replied

"Yeah, that's one guy you don't want to get worked up." Nullpudding stated

"Ain't that the truth." Kurohebi said

 **On the Field**

"Okay, Milliana is currently in the lead with 365 points." Mato stated

"Yay! this is better than chasing my own tail!" Milliana cheered as she shook Mato up and down and Orga walked up

"I'm about to change that." Orga said as Milliana looked at him as Orga fired black lightning at the finder. " **120mm Black Lightning Cannon**!"

"Oh my god! he got 3825 points! almost 4000!" Chapati shouted

"He's 10 times stronger than me!?" Milliana shouted in disbelief

"Actually he's 10.47945205479452 time stronger than you." Zane stated as a fact

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"What!?" Natsu shouted

"That number can't be right!" Gray yelled in disbelief as Wendy had a hand over her mouth

"Crazy." Lucy said

'I never in my life seen a score that high.' Lahar thought to himself

 **With Sabertooth**

"That's our Orga! I knew he'd win!" Lector said as he and Frosch danced as in Fairy Tail B's area Laxus smirked

 **On the Field**

Orga was singing after he got his score as a celebration thing to thinking he had won the game.

"We can do without the singing okay?" Mato said

"Things are really getting heated down there! can the wizard saint Jura beat that incredible score or has Orga set the bar!." Chapati said

 **With Lamia Scale**

"I hope Jura can beat that loud mouth." Chelia said

"Sure he can, we should be worrying if we can survive it." Lyon said as Chelia looked to him and back to the field and noticed that Zane was last and just looking at him made her blush like crazy

 **On the Field**

"Do you mind if I give it my all?" Jura asked

"That's the game isn't it?" Mato replied as Jura put his hands together and closed his eyes as his body was began to glow yellow and the ground shook violently

" **Rumbling Fuji**!" Jura shouted as a massive pillar of magical power shot down and struck the power finder and the number that appeared was 8544 and Zane whistled in response

"8544! that's absolutely mind blowing!" Chapati shouted

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"No way!?" Natsu shouted

"He sure packs a wallop for someone his age!" Gray shouted

"I thought it would be a little higher." Erza stated

 **With Lamia Scale**

"Wizard saints are immensely powerful and I thought it would be a bad idea to let him participate but it looks like he has everything under control from the start." Lyon stated as Ooba in the background was spinning Toby

"Apparently you were worried for nothing because that was awesome!" Chelia said

 **On the Field**

"What the!?" Orga shouted

"Outstanding! this is a new M.P.F record and has proven that the title wizard saint shouldn't be taken lightly!" Chapati stated

 **With Fairy Tail**

"I knew he was powerful but not this powerful." Makarov stated

"That's true but I wonder how Zane down there will do." Mavis wondered

 **On the Field**

"The last competitor is Fairy Tail B's Zane!" Chapati stated as Zane finished his popsicle and began to walk up to the M.P.F when Jura held his shoulder

"Before you go, I want to ask are you related to Ace?" Jura asked

"Yes, I'm his cousin." Zane said as he walked to the device and Jura smiled and was worried for how much power Ace's cousin had

"Alright do your best kid!" Mato said as Zane waved to him and continued walking

 **With Fairy Tail**

"I wonder if he can beat Jura?" Happy asked

"Who knows, Jura's attack was something else." Carla stated

"It won't be easy that's for sure." Lily added

"I wonder what he'll do to top Jura." Mavis wondered

"I'm not sure if he can." Makarov stated

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Well Zane's up." Natsu said

"Do you think he can win?" Lucy asked

"I'm not too sure." Wendy stated

"Well it's Zane so he'll think of something." Gray stated

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"Don't hold back Zane!" Ace yelled as Zane gave a thumbs up towards him

 **On the Field**

"You did pretty good Jura but I'm winning this!" Zane said as he got into a crouched position with his head hung low before he began to scream and his energy blasted around, his hair turned pure gold and his eyes turned green, his hair then began to grow and stretch all the way down to his lower back.

The stadium was shaking fiercly as strong winds blasted around and they could feel that even the city could be shaking itself. Cracks formed beneath Zane's feet as he then gave a final yell before a blinding light engulfed the ring and blinded everyone. They then turned back to the field and they could see Zane's SSJ3 transformation.

"What in the world!?"

"It's like the other guy from their team!"

"Yeah! and his hair is gold!"

 **With Fairy Tail**

"What power, his strength seems to have multiplied by huge margins." Mavis stated looking at the spectacle with wide eyes

"The pressure he's releasing is incredibly powerful." Makarov added with his own shock

"This is awesome!" Romeo shouted

"It's exactly what Ace did before!" Happy shouted

"Yes, it's almost just as powerful." Carla stated

"I wonder what number he's going to get." Lily wondered

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Oh my god! this is intense!" Natsu said crouching down trying to not be blown away

"It's the same transformation Ace used!" Gray stated

"So they both can go beyond their second transformation!?" Lucy screamed in disbelief

"It would seem so." Erza replied as she watched with wide eyes

"They're amazing..." Wendy said in awe

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"Yeah! go for it Zane!" Ace cheered as his team was still shocked from the amount of power they could sense from Zane

"You both can transform for a third time!?" They all shouted as Ace just nodded

 **On the Field**

"I'll show you the power of Fairy Tail!" Zane said as he held out both hands and 2 yellow energy orbs formed in both hands and he then brought them together and aimed at the machine and shot a massive beam causing cracks on the ground and a massive gust of wind to stir. " **Final Flash**!" as the beam hit the finder the finder absorbed some and the remaining energy shot into the sky and forced a clearing in the clouds and the machine was destroyed completely but the number still displayed

"I can't believe it! his score is off the charts! the M.P.F can't absorb anymore energy! Zane from Fairy Tail B has scored a monstrous 9999 points!" Chapati shouted as the crowd exploded into cheer as Zane then left his SSJ3 form and returned to normal

 **With Fairy Tail**

"That attack was as powerful as one of the grand magic fairy spells!" Makarov stated with shock

"No... it was stronger." Mavis said looking as shocked as everybody else

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"What the heck!" Natsu shouted

"That was may more powerful than I expected!" Gray shouted as well

"He got a max score!" Lucy shouted

"Incredible." Erza said sofly

"That was kind of scary." Wendy confessed

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"That's how we do it boy!" Ace cheered

"I don't know what to say." Gajeel said as everyone just agreed with the same amount of shock as him

 **On the Field**

Everyone on the field just had their jaws drop to the ground at the insane score that Zane had been given

 **With Sabertooth**

'I knew they were strong but this is crazy.' Sting thought as he just looked down with still and wide eyes with his mouth slightly agape

"This guild is beyond incredible! Fairy Tail has taken the day by storm!" Chapati shouted as the Fairy Tail guild cheered with huge volume as well as the crowd

Time Skip

The day continued with different battles taking place, the first match was Milliana against Semmes and the battle ended with Milliana as the winner. The next match was Eve against Rufus which ultimately ended in the win of Rufus. The next match now was Laxus against Alexi from the Raven Tail guild. The battle between them was fierce but in the end it was all an illusion created by Raven Tail, and were disqualified due to them breaking several rules. Now the final match is Wendy vs Chelia from Lamia Scale.

"Let's just put that behind us folks and move on to match 4! it's the last fight of the day and it will sure be an exciting one!" Mato shouted

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel!" Chapati announced

"I finally get a turn!" Wendy exclaimed

"Go get em kid!" Both Gray and Natsu cheered

"Vs! Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy!" Chapati shouted getting weird looks from Lahar and Yajima

 **With Lamia Scale**

"No-one here knows how powerful Chelia's magic really is, I can already imagine the look on Gray's face." Lyon stated as a picture of Juvia appeared in his mind

"Gray's not the one you were thinking of!" Yuka stated

"What joy! I can finally rest in peace knowing my sock was avenged!" Toby said crying

"Go give it your all and make us proud!" Jura told Chelia

"I will!" Chelia said raising her arm

"Lose and i'll spin your head off!" Ooba stated twirling her finger around. "Now quit standing around!"

 **On the Field**

"Competitors get on down into the arena! it's time to get this party started!" Mato announced as Chelia made it into the field by tripped over a rock and fell with her arms sticking out in front

"Oh my goodness! you're not injured are you!?" Wendy asked as she also fell over a smiliar rock causing her to fall the same as Chelia as they both got their faces off the floor and looked at eachother. "Hi i'm Wendy, nice to meet you."

"Yeah same to you." Chelia responded

 **With Fairy Tail**

"I'm not so sure about this, is she ready?" Carla asked not quite sure

"Her magic power is back and full spirit, she'll be just fine." Lily stated

"She'll make little Sherry see stars!" Happy concluded

"There's something odd about Chelia's magic." Mavis stated

 **On the Field**

"Awww this is going to be the most adorable battle in GMG history! you girls do your very best out there!" Chapati cheered with hearts in his eyes while shaking his but left and right getting odd looks from Lahar

"Sit down." Lahar said

"And stop waving your rump at me." Yajima commanded

"We're all set for the final match of day 3!" Chapati stated

"And! Begin!" Mato signalled

'This is what I've been training for! I have to give it all i've got!' Wendy thought to herself before asking. "Ready!?" at which Chelia nodded and Wendy activated enchantments to boost her abilities

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack**!" once the attack Chelia managed to dodge all of them catching Wendy off guard

" **Sky Gods Boreas**!" Chelia stated as she released currents of black wind towards Wendy directly hitting her but managed to escape

Time Skip (I don't want to write the battle)

"You know what that means! times up!" Chapati announced. "That's it folks! that means this match ends in a draw! Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A score 5 points!"

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"That's awesome!" Natsu shouted

"You were amazing Wendy." Lucy said

"They both fought splendidly." Erza stated

"No joke." Gray agreed

 **With Lamia Scale**

"Those girls are stronger than they look." Lyon stated

"Yeah, that was some fight." Yuka added as Toby shedded tears

"What a match! that's gotta be my favourite one so far!" Chapati said giving a thumbs up

"When it comes to magic power, Chelia is far superior but it still ended in a draw." Jura said with a smile

 **On the Field**

"That must have hurt, I'm sorry?" Chelia asked

"Don't worry, you don't need to apologise." Wendy replied as Chelia then healed Wendy's wounds and they ended up becoming friends after the match

Time Skip

After the day 3 of the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail members along with many members of the other guilds agreed to head to the resort where they could swim and relax. Ace and Zane were hesitant but gave in eventually.

 **Boys Dressing Room**

"Why did we agree to come here again?" Ace asked Zane

"We didn't, they force us." Zane answered sighing

"Well we're here now so might as well, it's not like there's anything else we can do." Ace stated

"We could be training, sleeping, eating, fighting or anything!" Zane answered as Ace just stared at him for a bit

"Good point, but it's too late." Ace said as they finished getting dressed, Zane wore white swimming shorts with blue accents, Ace had black swimming shorts with blue and green flame designs on the sides

"Well let's go." They both then exited the changing rooms

 **Somewhere in the Park**

"Wendy!" Chelia called getting the sky dragon slayer's attention

"So you came too Sherry?" Wendy said at which she nodded

"It's great here, are you okay?" Chelia asked

"Yeah, thanks for asking ma'am." Wendy replied

"No need to be so polite." Chelia stated

"Sorry about that." Wendy said sheepishly

"You 2 seem to be having fun." a voice said as the 2 girls turned to see Ace and Zane walking over to them, Wendy blushed crimson red as she saw Ace and Chelia did the same with Zane

"Yeah, we are." Wendy said with red cheeks

"So what are you 2 going to do?" Zane asked

"Well, we're just going to play in the pool." Chelia answered

"We are at a swimming resort so we might as well." Wendy added as Zane and Ace nodded in agreement

"That sounds like a good idea." Zane said as his eyes darkened a bit as he had an evil smirk on his face looking at Ace which who had a chill up his spine a back a bit away but as he did Zane grabbed Ace and lifted him up in the air

"Hey! what the heck are you doing!?" Ace yelled as Zane began running towards the nearest pool to them. "I don't like where this is going!"

"Cannon ball!" Zane yelled as jumped in the water with Ace in his arms as the girls just watched and giggled at the sight, they ran over to the pool as well and got there as both the saiyans got up from the water and Ace inhaled deeply

"Jeez! what was that about!" Ace yelled annoyed by the fact that Zane did that

"Calm down, it's just fun!" Zane said as he began splashing Ace with water at which the saiyan blocked it with his left arm up to his face with 1 eye open

"Stop splashing me you crazy person!" Ace yelled blocking the splashes as Wendy and Chelia watched them, Wendy laughed and bushed at the same time finding the water that ran down Ace's body going in different directions due to his muscles which she liked and blushed madly because of it and the same could be said for Chelia but they snapped out of it and joined the game and got in the pool with them

"Take this!" Chelia yelled as both saiyans turned to the girls only to see them both splash water onto them

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one!" Zane said as he sent water back at them with Ace joining in for the revenge, they continued playing in the pool before deciding to take a break from playing

"You guys wanna go get something to eat?" Ace asked

"Yeah that sounds good." Zane agreed as well as both the girls as they headed to the food court where they purchased they're own fill and after a bit they decided to look around the park

"What else is there here?" Zane wondered

"What's going on over there?" Chelia asked as they turned to where she was pointing and saw a group of people crowded around something

"Let's go see." Ace said as they walked to the group and made their way to the front and what they saw was weight lifting competition

"I think it's a competition of strength." Wendy said as the others nodded then a man came to the front

"Attention! whoever is able to lift this will be given a fantastic reward! any challengers!" The man asked as beside him was a weight that displayed 10 tons, nobody stood up but Ace found it interesting

"Go for it Ace." Zane said as Ace smiled and stepped forward bringing the mans attention to him

"I'll give it a shot." Ace said as the man raised a hand

"Looks like we got a challenger! cheer him on folks!" They all cheered as Ace walked up to the weight before bending down and getting a hold on the bar of the weight

"You can do it!" Chelia cheered

"Show them your strength!" Wendy also cheered

"That weight is easy for ya! I know it!" Zane cheered as Ace then lifted his arms up with the weight as he easily lifted it now holding it above his head as many people took pictures of him

"Oh my god! he's done it! give him an applause!" The man yelled as everyone clapped for Ace who put the weight down and stretched his arms. "As congratulations you get 4 tickets to Akane Resort without an expiry date!"

"Thanks." Ace said as he took the tickets and went back over to the girls and Zane, he showed them the tickets and grinned

"Wow! you got tickets to one of the most famous resorts ever!" Chelia stated with awe

"I guess you'll be going some time." Wendy said

"Who are you taking?" Zane asked

"I guess i'll take the 3 of you if you aren't busy." Ace said

"I can definitely go!" Chelia said with excitement

"You know I won't be busy." Zane replied

"I'll go!" Wendy said with a blush on her face. 'It'll be like a date!... wait what am I thinking!?' as she blushed even redder

"We've been out of the water for a bit so let's get back in for a while before seeing everything else." Zane said as they agreed and went to a nearby pool area with less people

"Those girls need to calm down." Zane said as both Ace and Zane were floating on top of the water with their eyes closed as Wendy and Chelia were splashing eachother while riding one of the pool toys

"Yeah, but it's pretty relaxing right?" Ace asked

"I guess you're right, maybe it is good to relax once and a while." Zan replied as they both still had their eyes closed

"This is so much fun!" Wendy exclaimed

"Yes it is." Chelia added. "Voca-Bulary." as they then see Carla, Happy and Lily in his tranformed state walking over to them as Ace and Zane opened their eyes and looked over also sensing their Ki coming towards them

"What?"Chelia asked

"What's going on?" Wendy wondered

"We're ashamed to be carried this way." Carla said as both her and Happy were being carried by Lily

"I felt so insulted, we were defeated by that fish monster." Lily said crying manly tears. "NO!"

"Let me guess, Happy had something to do with it, right?" Ace said with a smirk

"You hit the nail right on the head." Lily and Carla said

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry." Happy stated

"What's that?" Wendy asked

"It's love." Chelia answered

"By the way, what's up with you and love?" Zane asked

"Yeah, you seem to be quite addicted to the subject." Ace added

"Probably because of my cousin, I just ended up like her because I'm with her alot of the time." Chelia replied

"Makes sense." Ace said as the exceeds left and then they heard some kind of screaming which cause both saiyans to stand up. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, someone going crazy." Zane replied

"I wonder what it is?" Wendy asked

"Hey what's that?" Chelia asked as they all turn and saw a heart shape coming towards them with Natsu hanging on top, they didn't react in time as they were sent flying, they ended up landing on the love slide with Wendy hanging onto Ace and Chelia hanging on to Zane

"What the heck is happening!?" Ace yelled

"I don't know!" Wendy answered as she opened her eyes and realised she was in Ace's arms and she turned a pure red colour, she let go of him and he ended pulling her back into his chest

"Don't let go! it's dangerous!" Ace informed as Wendy began to release steam from her body , Chelia wasn't doing any better and was red in the face while holding onto Zane

"Ace is it just me or is the water getting colder?" Zane as he realised the water was dropping temperature quickly so they looked behind them and they see the water rapidly turning into Ice heading straight towards them

"Oh god! hold on!" Ace said as Ace grabbed Wendy and Zane grabbed Chelia as they flew up avoiding the barely, the ice spread so far the entire resort was covered in entirely ice

"What heck is going on!?" Ace yelled as they see Natsu on one of the slides

"What is Natsu doing?" Zane asked they watched him as he ignited his hand with fire and jumped in the air before crashing down to the ground with his punch." No Natsu!" a massive explosion happened as everything became rubble

"You saw that! I win!" Natsu shouted with a confident tone as everyone was on the ground twitching

"What the hell Natsu." Both saiyans groaned

 **Current Score**

Fairy Tail B - 40p

Fairy Tail A - 37p

Sabertooth - 34p

Mermaid Heel - 32p

Lamia Scale - 21p

Blue Pegasus - 18p

Quatro Puppy - 14p

Raven Tail - Disqualified


	17. Fourth Day

**Will Ace Become SSJ God Red or Blue?**

Yes, at some point he will but not yet

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Bar Sun**

The day ended and everybody was celebrating being in the top 2 places in the tournament, to be honest everyone was just doing what they all normally do at the guild. Which means cause chaos.

"We're booze barrel surfing champions!" Natsu declared as he and Happy were riding atop a bunch of barrels with a board on the top of them

"Cut that out!"

"That's dangerous!" people yelled as Natsu ended up crashing straight into Gajeel causing the barrels to fly away and knocking a couple people over, Zane and Ace were just sitting at table watching the chaos unfold

"Why are we surrounded with all these crazy people?" Zane asked with a sigh

"Dude, you're asking the wrong guy." Ace replied

"You looking for a knuckle sandwhich!?" Gajeel yelled grabbing a hold of Natsu by the scarf as Natus looked like he was going to puke

"You can ride it." Natsu said

"You're missing the point!" Gajeel yelled in irritation

"In that case I'll have a go at it!" Gray stated as he started to surf atop the barrels like Natsu had done, but crashed into the wall and somehow being stripped in the process

"Enough! this is how you barrel surf!" Erza said also joining in on the fun as everyone just laughed at the antics of their guild members

"Calm down, Erza's got this!" Lucy stated

"You want to have a go Lucy?" Levy asked

"No way, I have a skirt on." Lucy replied as Erza crashed and in the process revealing her undergarments

"This is going to be a long night." Both the saiyans said with a sigh as they ended up getting hit by a barrel

Time Skip

"It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem! we're waiting to kick off day 4's contest with a bang! today's game is called Naval Battle, prepare yourselves for an intense battle in the sea!" Chapati explained. "This battle is in a huge ball of water and if you get pushed out of it then you're out! the last contestant standing will be declared the winner but however when 2 remaining players are in the battle field a special rule will come into play, it's called the 5 minute rule meaning that if you get pushed out during that 5 minutes then you get last place."

"So the game is simply an underwater sumo match." Yajima simplified

"This will be spectacular! thanks for having me here!" Rabian said with a bow

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"So who's going?" Gajeel asked

"I'll go!" Ace said stepping up

"Alright show them Ace!" Zane cheered

"Bring em down kid." Laxus said as he also recieved cheers from his other teammates

 **On the Field**

"It looks like the challengers have been chosen, from Lamia Scale is Chelia, Jenny from Blue Pegasus is joining in, from Mermaid Heel is Risley, from Fairy Tail B is Ace, from Fairy Tail A is Lucy Heartfilia and from Sabertooth is Minerva!" Chapati shouted, people were cheering loudly specifically for Minerva and Ace while Ace was getting some whistles from people in the stands while Wendy from her booth was blushing up a storm

"It's a deep sea rumble! try to stay in the water for as long as you can and I hope you're all ready because the Naval Battle is about to begin!" Chapati announced

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"This is your chance Lucy go get em!" Natsu cheered

"If she uses Aquarias she can take them all out at once." Gray stated

"Let's cheer for her as loud as we can!" Erza stated

"Right!" Wendy said in return while she was still eyeing down Ace with a blush visible on her face

 **With Fairy Tail**

"I think Ace is going to win this." Lisanna declared

"Well we shouldn't count Lucy out yet since she has many celestial spirits besides Aquarias." Wakaba added

"We shouldn't count Risley out either, she's in a guild call Mermaid Heel, it's in the name." Jet stated

"And that Sabertooth girl is someone we should think will use somekind of underhanded trick." Droy added

"Good luck Lu you can do it!" Levy cheered as the gong sounded in the background

 **On the Field**

"There's the gong! now let's get this Naval Battle started!" Chapati shouted

"Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarias!" Lucy said as she summoned her spirit to the field, Aquarias then used her Urn (I think that's what it is) to summon a torrent of water making everyone spin around in it but Ace kept his stance and withstood the current

"That's enough with your water!" Ace yelled as he punched the current of water causing the water around it to become uneasy and therefore breaking the cyclone

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Is it just me or did Ace easily just break water with a punch?" Wakaba asked

"This game is already crazy!" Levy added

"I wonder who is going to win." Lisanna wondered

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"You can do it Ace! Lucy tone it down a bit and Jenny I know you got more than that!" Mira cheered

"I'm pretty sure 7 years on an island has made your cheer leading suffer." Gajeel stated. "It's obvious Ace is going to win."

"I have to agree, he could win right now if he wanted to but he's probably just wants the audience to have something to watch." Zane said with his carefree tone causing both him and Gajeel to snicker

 **On the Field**

"Don't think you've won yet!"Aquarias yelled as she shot continuous water currents at Ace trying to knock him out

"Don't think so!" Ace started rapidly punching in the water causing massive waves of strong water currents colliding with Aquarias's

 **WIth Fairy Tail A**

"Man Aquarias is kicking all sorts of butt!" Natsu stated

"I'm surprised she can keep up with Ace's power." Wendy added

 **On the Field**

"We're even!?" Aquarias yelled

"Won't be for long!" Ace yelled as he began to speed up his punches as Aquarias had to try and keep up with the intensity, the other participants backed away in the meantime. "If I lose this then Zane is never gonna let it down! I won't lose!"

"They're really going at it!" Risley stated

"They're too busy to deal with anyone else so it's my chance!" Jenny said as she went over to Quatro Puppy's contender and kicked him out of the water. "Sorry! only 1 boy allowed here!"

"Quatro Puppy is out of the game! Jenny caught him completely off guard, now it's a full battle of ladies and 1 guy!" Chapati said as Aquarias and Ace were still at it

"This is taking too long, that's it i'm out of here!" Aquarias said as she disappeared from the sphere and Lucy was now exposed to Ace's attacks

"What!? but I need you!" Lucy shouted

"You're through now Lucy!" Ace said as he sent 1 last big punch through the water towards Lucy as she panicked and summoned both Aries and Virgo, causing the male crowd to cheer and have hearts in their eyes, Aries formed a cotton shield while Virgo helped Lucy escape. "Oh come on!"

"You wanna play with the big girls blonde!" Risley said while fighting against Jenny

"Sounds good to me! bring it!" Jenny said trying to grab hold of Risley but she dodged while they then notice Chelia coming from the top chasing after Ace coming towards them

"Get back here!" Chelia said chasing after Ace with him not noticing that he was going to get sandwiched from behind

"Hey! where did you even come from!? I was dealing with Lucy!" Ace shouted dodging the attacks from Chelia not noticing the back as he bumped into Risley and Jenny who ended up grabbing onto each of his arms

"We got ya!" They all yelled

"Don't think so!" Ace then teleported out of their grasp and appearing behind Chelia as she collided with Risley and Jenny. "Jeez you freakin girls are crazy!"

 **With Fairy Tail**

Wendy was watching while shaking and was looking in jealousy at what the girls with Ace in the sphere. Once she saw Jenny and Risley grabbing onto him she became even more envious of them.

"Get them Ace! Chelia!" Wendy cheered

"It looks like little Wendy wants to join the match as well! how cute!" Chapati stated (I swear this guy creeps me out everytime)

"Her fight did end in a draw yesterday and it seems that she's envious of all the girls with Ace in there." Yajima added as Wendy looked down and her cheeks began to turn red from embarrassment with her eyes closed

"I bet she wants a rematch with Chelia in there to settle the score." Chapati added as Wendy had enough and shouted

"I do not feel like that at all!" Wendy yelled with her face full of embarrassment and a full on blush

 **On the Field**

"Okay that's it! I'm taking you 3 out now!" Ace then sent a powerful shockwave that pushed Jenny, Risley and Chelia out of the sphere, first was Jenny, second was Chelia and then Risley, Ace then turned to the last 2 only to see Minerva brutally beating Lucy

"What the hell..." Ace said as his eyes widened seeing Lucy being thrown around

 **With Fairy Tail B**

"She's just torturing her." Gajeel said

"Ace isn't going to let this one slide." Zane said with narrowed eyes

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked

"He's going to make sure she pays for what she's doing to Lucy right now." Zane said while still glaring at Minerva

 **With Fairy Tail A**

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled as Sabertooth were laughing at them, Rogue was the only one who was just looking down at the ground with closed eyes, Erza, Gray and Natsu were glaring at them with absolute hatred

"You guys are going to pay for this!" The 3 of them said simultaneously

"I can't watch this!" Wendy said before everyone then felt a chilling sensation down their spines as they turned to the field, they saw Ace standing there with his eyes glaring at Minerva, even Minerva stopped and looked at him

"Take her down Ace!" Natsu shouted

 **On the Field**

"You've made a big mistake, you're going to pay for what you've done." Ace said as his eyes turned green and his hair spiked into his SSJ2 form

"Oh really, what can you do against me?" Minerva said with smug as she felt something missing and turned to her hand only to find Lucy gone and looked back to see Ace with her next to him, Ace then held a hand to Lucy as his hand them glowed green and all the wounds on her body disappeared and she slowly woke up

"What happened?" Lucy said rubbing her head

"Are you alright?" Ace asked not looking at her

"Yeah, I should be fine thanks." Lucy said

"I want you to get out of the bubble now." Ace said glaring at Minerva

"What? but I can help you beat her!" Lucy retorted

"No, I'll get revenge." Ace said simply

"But-!" Lucy was about to say when Ace interrupted her

"I said no! now get out!" Ace yelled in anger causing Lucy and a few others to flinch but Lucy did as told and left the bubble causing her to get 3rd place, once Lucy left she stood there and watched

"Now it's your turn." Ace said in a much more scary voice than normal causing Minerva to actually become slightly frightened, Ace disappeared and reappeared in front of her glaring into her eyes directly before grabbing a hold of her neck. "I'm not a monster like Sabertooth but I will show you pain."

Ace said as he struck Minerva in the stomach once causing her to spit saliva into the water, he did the same thing 4 more times each time getting twice as strong as the last punch and Minerva now looked barely conscious which lasted for 5 minutes so Sabertooth was going to get 2nd place, Ace then moved his mouth close to her ear and said. "Remember this pain, if you do anything to hurt my friends like this again then there will be much more serious problems for you than this, just be glad I'm showing you mercy." Ace said as he dropped Minerva out of the water sphere and onto the ground as she slowly stood up and Ace went down from the bubble as well, Sabertooth went over to Minerva and helped her up while Team A for Fairy Tail went over to Lucy to make sure she was fine.

"Lucy are you alright!?" Natsu and Gray shouted as they got to her

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Ace's healing." Lucy replied, everyone including people from the other guilds came over and helped to make sure Lucy was fine as Erza then walked over to Ace

"Good job Ace, thanks for healing Lucy." Erza said

"No problem." Ace said as he then turned to the Sabertooth mages. "And for the rest of you, I'll make sure some of you get to taste some of my revenge in Minerva's stead as well, count on it." Ace said with a smirk as he turned and walked over to everyone else as Sabertooth were actually a bit scared of him

Time Skip

After helping Lucy and making sure she was okay everyone had gotten news that because of the disqualification of Raven Tail they were requested to disband both of their teams and form 1 team instead. They had then picked the members that will be in Fairy Tails final team.

"Day 4's battle round is about to be underway and we'll soon see who made the cut on team Fairy Tail! you have a long history with the guild mr Yajima have you got any predictions on the final 5?" Chapati asked

"No comment." Yajima replied simply

"We're also once again joined by mr Rabian!" Chapati stated

"Thank you for having me!" Rabian cheered

"Let's get down to business and announce the line ups for todays battles! first is Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy!, second match is Mermaid Heel against Lamia Scale! and todays highlight is Sabertooth against the new Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced as the arena erupted into cheer. "Now let's give them a big welcome and meet the new Fairy Tail team!"

Inside the tunnel 5 silhouettes of the Fairy Tail team could be seen walking. The one on the right had a large coat and blonde hair, the one on the left had spiky pink hair, the other one of the right was a girl with red hair and clad in armor, the other left one had an orange gi on and the middle and last one had a white shirt with a black vest over the top. All 5 of them walked out towards the end of the tunnel slowly making their way towards the other 5 teams.

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Go get them guys!" Lucy shouted

"We're all counting on ya!" Elfman added

"Master really did put together an amazing team together didn't he?" Mira said to Lisanna

"Show them what you guys are made of!" Wendy shouted to the team

"Bring home a win!" Carla also cheered down to the field

"It's just like what I was saying before." Cana stated

"This team will surely make us number 1 again." Juvia said

"The spirit of our guild is truly an unstoppable force." Makarov stated as everyone watched as the 5 figures walked onto the field. "And these 5 kids embody that spirit whole heartedly."

"It's time to show the world the true power our friendship and wield." Mavis said as the entire stadium erupted into massive cheer

 **On the Field**

"Now introducing... Team Fairy Tail!" Chapati shouted

Now at the entrance to one of the tunnels were 5 people standing tall and might, the spectators were cheering loudly and in crazy anticipation. The people standing were Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Zane and Ace, this was the team that is going to take Fairy Tail back to the top of the pecking order. The cheers after seeing them shook the entire stadium and people were chanting the Fairy Tail name.

The other teams were watching the new Fairy Tail team as they entered the field, Sabertooth glared at them with much disgust.

"With that grand entrance I'm not sure everyone can handle the anticipation for the upcoming matches." Chapati stated

"The fans are looking forward to it, that's for certain." Yajima added

"I'm so happy I get to be here on a day with such drama!" Rabian cheered

Time Skip

"It's time to get to the battles!" Chapati then got everyone's attention to the lacrima screen that displayed the first 4 fighters. "The match is Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and Rabbit vs Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker." the members of the Quatro team shouted 'Wild' much to the discomfort of the saiyan, the competitors walked forward and faced eachother ready to battle

"Let's show these fancy boys how to really fight! we gotta get some points too." Rocker stated

"It's cool, all I want is to get my spirit shakened up and stirred... huh?" Bacchus was saying as they both turn and see Rabbit and Ichiya right in there faces extending a hand forward for a handshake

"Sirs." Ichiya simply said

Silence rained through the arena which was quite uncomfortable but the mages of Quatro Puppy eventually complied and took the gesture, after Rabbit and Ichiya slowly walked back to their ready positions leaving the mages from Puppy to stand there confused.

"Did I just shake hands with bunny?" Rocker questioned still confused at what just happened to him

"You know, this guy smells pretty damn good." Bacchus said after taking a whiff of his hand that he shook Ichiya's with

"It's time for you to show them what true beauty lies beneath that suit my friend! you shall no longer cascade that handsomeness you hide any longer!" Ichiya shouted, the rabbit merely nodded in understanding slowly moved his hands to his headpiece as the entire audience stood in silence not saying a word as they watched in anticipation

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Are we finally going to see who's under the suit!?" Happy shouted in hope

"I've been wondering who it is." Lily added

"I was wondering as well." Wendy said

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Are we serious?" Zane said watching the scene unfold

"I wonder who it is." Ace wondered as they all watched even Laxus

 **With Blue Pegasus**

"This is so bizarre, and yet the suspense right now is killing me." Ren said with Eve next to him as he turned around because he heard kissing noises only to find Hibiki and Jenny making out. "Would you 2 look for just a second!"

 **On the Field**

As Rabbit grabbed onto it's headpiece it slowly lifted it revealing it's chin then fully pulling off the helmet only to reveal an exceed with an exact same face as Ichiya, the long anticipated person under the suit was none other then, Nichiya. This caused the judges, the entire audience, all of the guilds and Fairy Tail to become completely speechless with complete disbelief to show on their faces as their bodies became white. The weirdest part was that he looked exactly like Ichiya, they then both jumped up and posed at the same time, Nichiya wore a small purple outfit. There were sparkles flying all over the place after striking their pose and they had the same expression. The audience and everyone else had no idea what to think at the moment.

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Holy Crap!" Natus shouted with wide eyes as Erza had shadowed eyes and Laxus was sweating profusely and Zane and Ace had there jaws crashed onto the ground

"Are my eyes decieving me?" Zane asked with hope

"I-I-I don't think so." Ace replied also looking on in disbelief as both saiyans in there minds were thinking of the same thing, they then shouted

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's another Ichiya! the world's ending!"

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Sir Nichiya!?" Lily shouted in disbelief

"Isn't he from Extalia?" Wendy said stuttering

"Aye..." Happy replied also not believing his eyes

 **On the Field**

"That not wild! is that cat freakin looking thing even a member of Blue Pegasus!?" Rocker shotued haphazardly pointing at Nichiya

"Behold! this beauty!" Ichiya shouted with a proud chuckle as he revealed from behind the shirt of Nichiya the mark of Blue Pegasus imprinted on it's back

"We found eachother by not luck nor chance but... destiny! Yes! the parfume of my memories!." Ichiya started. "I travelled into a forest trying to find my way out while looking for experience that was when I collapsed completely famished and almost parched to my limit... but! luckily for me the forest was where the exceeds took home at after coming to Earthland and thus I found my partner in crime and that was what bloomed our now neverending friendship of destiny!" Ichiya yelled with tears in his eyes

"That was what relished us with parfume of memory and great valor." Nichiya finished, but as he said that Bacchus charged at Nichiya throwing his hand forward to him about to strike when Nichiya held a paw up to Bacchus's hand looking like he was about to block the attack but was instantly sent flying much to everyone's disbelief

"What you done!?" Ichiya shouted watching Nichiya flying away

"Meeeeeeeeen!" Nichiya shouted continuously before a loud thud could be heard and the yelling stopped

 **With Blue Pegasus**

"Ichiya!? can he even fight?!" Ren shouted in anger

 **On the Field**

"Of course he can!" Ichiya said running to Nichiya who slowly opened it's eyes and sparkles appeared looking at Ichiya. "Since we share the same face we also share the same fighting capabilities." the counterparts just continued looking at one another before Nichiya gave a final tensed look at Ichiya before taking a final breath then passing out becoming completely unconscious.

 **With Blue Pegasus**

"He's completely out of commision!" Ren yelled as Eve laughed sheepishly beside him

 **On the Field**

"This cannot be! I know you're in there!" Ichiya shouted as sweat rolled down his face unable to believe what had just occurred in front of him, he looked like he had become a ghost out of disbelief

"Wild..." Ichiya turned around only to see Bacchus and Rocker slowly walking towards him while cracking their knuckles

"Let's get this over with, let's take this guy down." Bacchus said

"We're going to get some points now." Rocker said

"P-Please wait a second! we can sor-!" Ichiya was going to say as he was backing away from the 2 mages completely physically and mentally ill-equipped to face the 2 of them in his current situation before he was then kicked into the air and sent flying by the continuous attacks from the Quatro mages

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Ichiya shouted as he flew across the ring and Nichiya's eyes opened to see Ichiya being thrown around

"Ichi...ya." Nichiya managed to say as his eyes winced

"Ni..chi...ya." Ichiya mumbled as he posed mid air and landed on the ground sliding

"It's time to end this!" The Quatro mages said rushing to Ichiya

'Nichiya, i'm very sorry for misreading your abilities to fight, I couldn't realise that you were a gentleman that couldn't fight and I am all to blame.' Ichiya thought before getting hit again. 'And yet... you chose the path to fight alongside your comrades and put all of your handsomeness at risk for all of us, I was the one that did this! I did this! how could I have let you fall like this!?' Ichiya was attacked and slid next to Nichiya while posing and looked at Nichiya in the eyes, but Ichiya began to get up while staggering on his knees

"It seems that Ichiya still has some fight it him!" Chapati yelled

"I swear my friend I will not let your struggle be for nothing... handsomeness is... Justice!" Ichiya yelled as Ichiya released massive magical power from his body shocking everyone around as the Quatro mages stepped back and Ichiya's body grew greatly and his muscles grew much larger until he had a hulking body and his shirt ripped off

"Wha? how did this guy get so wild?" Bacchus asked in disbelief

"Is this the power of his parfume?" Rocker added

"This shall be dedicated as the parfume of victory!" Ichiya shouted as his body shined amd sparkles and tons of magic power appeared making everyone stare in awe, Ichiya's guild cheered him on and Bacchus and Rocker charged at him while shouting 'Wild' as they charged Ichiya put on a beautiful face making them freeze midair

" **Smiling Smash**!" Ichiya then uppercutted them that made a ripple go through the air and letting our a victory cry as he sent Bacchus and Rocker flying away into a wall knocking them out

"Quatro Puppy is down and the winner is Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced as Ichiya did multiple poses

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Wow he did it." Zane said

"All on his own." Ace said impressed

"That was freakin awesome!" Natsu shouted

 **With Blue Pegasus**

"That was the most handsome thing I have ever seen!" Ren shouted with a smile

"That was so cool!" Jenny cheered

"He's the man alright." Hibiki stated

"We all knew he could do it." Eve said

"That battle was amazing if I do say so myself, what do you think of that battle mr Yajima?" Chapati asked

"I'm not quite sure..." Yajima replied

"Not the best ending." Rabian said with a lot of energy

"Well it's time for the second match ladies and gentlemen! we have from Lamia Scale Lyon and Yuka Vs from Mermaid Heel Kagura and Milliana!" Chapati announced as the fighters got onto the field

 **On the Field**

Time Skip (I don't feel like writing the entire match)

" **Ice Make Snow Tiger! Ice Make Snow Ape! Ice Make Snow Dragon**!" Lyon casted as a dragon, ape and tiger made entirely made of ice formed on both sides of him and behind him. "I highly doubt that even you will be capable of avoiding 3 of them." The 3 monsters attacked Kagura as she jumped up to avoid an incoming attack from the ape and tiger but was then head butted by the dragon making her go flying a short distance away but managed to land smoothly

"You think that these 3 beasts will be enough? your wrong!" Kagura stated as she held the hilt of her sheathed sword that began to glow red, then suddenly everyone saw a big red magic seal appear above the arena and it lifted Lyon along with his creations upwards and they became immodbile, Lyon couldn't move due to the gravity that the seal was producing

 **With Mermaid Heel**

"Well there's her special gravity changing technique." Beth stated with her hands together

"Yep, that's one of her many tricks she has got up her sleeve." Risley added

"Normally she doesn't use that move unless she feels that she's being threatened so Lyon must be giving her a challenge." Arana stated

 **On the Field**

'She's so powerful...' Lyon thought to himself before noticing Kagura charging towards him, she swung her sword and all of his creations were cut in half and Lyon looked up to see Kagura falling back down with her sword ready to strike Lyon but as she was about to hit him the timer ran out and the sword hilt was a couple centremetres away from his face

"You know what that means! that means your time is up and I declare this match a draw!" Mato announced

"You heard the man ladies and gentlemen! it looks like we got ourselves another draw on our hands!" Chapati stated as both fighters landed on the ground and the crowd cheered, they then both walked in opposite directions, Lyon walked back towards Yuka who had gotten up from his unconscious state

"Man Kagura is tough." Yuka said as he wiped his mouth

"Yes but something tells me she's holding back." Lyon stated

"You maybe right but every year is the same story with her, nobody has ever seen he go all out." Yuka added as Milliana was walking behind Kagura looking down at the ground

"Sorry I let you down Kagura." Milliana apologised sincerely

"There is not need for you to apologise, Lyon was strong but if this were an actual fight rather than just a match." Kagura said as she then stopped. "You would be dead."

"The crowd is going crazy over our last match but the next one is sure to be just as exciting." Chapati stated as in a tunnel were 2 boys with black hair both leaning against the wall on opposite sides

"You ready?" One of them asked as he smirked

"Always." The other said as they then walked out into the field revealing themselves to the crowd getting huge waves of cheers sent towards them as one of them lifted there right arm into the air and the other lifted his left arm

 **With Fairy Tail**

"That means it's our turn now!" Mavis cheered with excitement

"Yep, we're up." Macao said

"It's about damn time!" Wakaba stated

"Here we go!" Levy said with excitement as Cana held a fist up

"Kick some Sabertooth ass!" Cana cheered

"Please don't get hurt out there Ace and Zane! No injuries! the last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you 2!" Juvia said as she held her arms in a cross position

"Why are you so worried about them getting injured?" Mira asked

"You guys can do it!" Lucy added

"Fight them like a real man!" Elfman shouted

"Be careful!" Wendy shouted

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"You can do it!" Natsu cheered as both saiyans walked into the field while both Erza and Laxus stayed quiet and watched

"And now for the battle that everyone has been waiting for." Chapati started with a serious tone as both fighters from both teams walked towards the centre. "One guild was considered the strongest in Fiore 7 years ago and the other currently holds the title, this is going to be a great match it's Fairy Tail's Ace and Zane Vs Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue, this is no ordinary match, it's 2 dragon slayers against being of unknown power."

 **With Sabertooth**

"Go get them sting!" Lector said as Frosch just giggled at the side

 **On the Field**

'Now show me what you got.' Sting said to himself as both teams glared at eachother as the crowd cheered loudly

"The crowd is getting super hyped up and I don't blame them!" Chapati said with a smile

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Give them a thrashing you guys!" Natsu said with a pumped fist

"Get some hits in for us too!" Laxus added

"Win this one for Fairy Tail!" Erza cheered

 **With Fairy Tail**

"They're about to get started." Wendy said

"I'm sure those 2 can win, they've never failed us before." Lucy stated with confidence

 **On the Field (I will also use quotes from the Dragon Ball Anime)**

"This is it ladies and gentlemen! the fighters are on the battlefield and the only question is who will be triumphant!? the fairies or the tigers?" Chapati asked

'All these years, I've been dreaming of fighting Ace or Natsu and I finally get the chance.' Sting thought to himself as he smiled

"Everyone is dying to find out who is going to win this round! remember you've got 30 minutes, let the match begin!" Mato said as he jumped into the air and the gong sounded signaling the start of the match

"You ready?" Sting asked

"Yeah." Rogue responded as they both charged towards the saiyans before they suddenly stopped in surprise to see both saiyans already in front of them as they changed to their SSJ3 forms before punching them across the face, Ace nailed Sting and Zane did the same to Rogue

Sting was still in the air only for Ace to appear beside him giving a kick sending him to the left but he managed to keep his ground.

" **White Dragon Roar**!" Sting said as he fired a white laser towards Ace who tilted his head and body slightly narrowly dodging the attack but was quite surprised to see a laser and not a roar like Natsu, Gajeel or Wendy's, Sting then redirected it towards Zane who jumped and dodged the attack as Rogue then formed shadows in his hand and charged at Zane

" **Shadow Dragons Slash**!" Rogue casted as Zane lifted his left arm and blocked the attack from hitting him in the face surprising Rogue as Zane smirked before punching him away sending him flying causing him to crash into the ground creating a dust cloud and Sting yelled his name only to see the cloud split and Ace with Rogue gripped in his hand by the face charging at him before slamming Rogue right into Sting as he then charged a ki blast in his hand creating an explosion that sent them flying

"I cannot believe what is happening before my eyes! the twin dragons of Fiore's mightiest guild are being overwhelmed by Fairy Tail!" Chapati as the Fairy Tail members cheered loudly as Lector and Frosch were sweating from nervousness and disbelief

"You guys are tough, that's for sure and that makes it more fun!" Sting said as he wiped his mouth and Rogue murmured Zane's name

"You claimed to defeat your dragons, but did you really with that measly power of yours?" Ace stated not quite believing them

"We didn't just defeat our dragons, we killed them." Sting said clenching his fist

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Didn't they see them as there parents?" Natsu asked himself as he narrowed his eyes at Sting and Rogue, Wendy and Gajeel were wondering the same thing

 **On the Field**

"If you want to see our dragon slaying powers then fine! **White Drive**." Sting said as he was then coated in a white energy

" **Shadow Drive**." Rogue did the same but he was surrounded in a black energy

 **With Fairy Tail**

"The twin dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue, they may be dragon slayer but we know nearly nothing about their magic, predicting the outcome of this match is all but impossible." Makarov stated

"Especially since they finished testing eachother's strengths, this is where the fight really starts, let's cheer extra hard!" Mavis added

 **On the Field**

"Ready Sting?" Rogue asked

"Yep." Sting responded with a nod as the fighters stared eachother down

"The intense staring contest continues, you could cut the tension in the arena with a butter knife!" Chapati stated. "Who will be first to make a move!?" Sting then charged at Ace and coated his hand in white energy before punching Ace with it as Ace blocked with his arms in a cross position before Ace was moved back about a metre. "Sabertooth Sting springs into actions, Fairy Tail's Ace barely manages to block!"

"Feel my **Holy White Judgement**!" Sting said as white energy surrounded his left hand before punching Ace right in the face and continued to pummel him

"Ace!" Zane yelled as Rogue ran around Zane as Zane then felt something and punched only to hit nothing, he continued to do so but still with no success before getting kicked a couple feet away

"No matter what Zane tries he can't get a hold on Rogue's **Shadow Drive**!" Chapati stated as Zane and Rogue faced eachother

"Try as you might but you can't catch a shadow." Rogue said before he turned into a shadow and rushed behind Zane but he quickly turned and karate chopped him only to split a shadow of Rogue in half that dispersed and was then punched across the face as Ace was kicked across the face before they both bumped into eachother's back, they then saw Sting and Rogue above them as they charged at the saiyans and created a dust cloud

 **With Fairy Tail**

"They've drastically increased their power, I wasn't aware dragon slayers had that ability." Lily stated

"Show them what you guys can really do!" Happy said as he jumped in the air

 **On the Field**

The dust cloud on the field dispersed to reveal Ace wiping his mouth with a couple scratches on his face.

"Did anyone tell you guys that it's bad manners to hold back when fighting someone?" Ace asked as Sting rushed at him and gave a punch

"You're one to talk!" Sting stated as he kicked Ace in the chin causing his head to go backwards at which Sting grabbed his shoulders and leapt over him before giving a kick to Ace's back. "What's the deal with that pitiful defence ha?" Ace then slid across the ground as he grunted

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Come on! I know you guys can do better!" Natsu yelled

"Don't give in!" Erza added

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Come on you 2!" Gray shouted

"Beat those jokers up!" Gajeel shouted as well as Wendy had her hands over her chest and was hoping that they were okay

As Ace was fighting Sting Zane was also getting pummeled by Rogue by the various number of punches he sent at Zane.

"Not looking too good." Makarov stated

"They used amplification magic to increase their power and combining that with their team work, their flawless." Mavis added as Rogue and Sting were now rushing towards both Zane and Ace

 **With Sabertooth**

"Am I the only one feeling let down here?" Orga inquired

"They are lacking coordination and any signs of grace, it's a wonder they've survived this long." Rufus said as Sting and Rogue were pummeling both the saiyans before both kicking them into eachother and ending it in a punch

"Now that's the way! you've got him on the ropes! now bring it home!" Lector cheered

"I'm cheering for you too!" Frosch said raising his left arm (I'm just guessing it's a boy because I have no freaking clue, even the wiki doesn't know!)

 **On the Field**

"Beating the crap out of one of my idols is pretty freaking sweet!" Sting said throwing a barrage of punches at Ace as he then uppercutted Ace before slamming something onto his chest with his left hands sending him flying away. "I've wanted to show the world I'm stronger than you and today is the day!"

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"There is something different with that punch he just made." Erza said as Natsu looked over to her

"Different how?" Natsu asked as he then looked and saw a magic circle appear on Ace's stomach as Ace struggled to move. "Wait you're right! there's a magic circle!"

 **On the Field**

"What the hell is this!?" Ace asked as he struggled to move at all. "The hell did you do to me!?"

"My **White Dragons Talon** is infused with holy energy anyone granted with it's stigmata is paralysed." Sting said as he formed white energy on his hands. "Now it's time for the real fun, you're my new punching bag!"

"In the end, that shadow dragon will always get it's prey." Rogue stated as Zane was having difficulty landing a punch. "And you won't even see it coming." Rogue said reaching for Zane only for the saiyan to grab hold of his hand as his eyes were shadowed

"Did you really think that I couldn't attack you? I was playing around, I can sense your life force so finding you was easy." Zane said as he then elbowed Rogue in the face by pulling him closer. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!"

Sting was charging at Ace to start his barrage of punches only to suddenly see under Ace's shadowed eyes was a smirk, when he got close Ace sent a powerful punch onto Sting's face sending him flying back. "You shouldn't be able to move." Sting said as he looked at Ace as he then saw the magic circle shatter. 'He shattered it!?'

"You're not bad but you'll have to do better if you want to beat me." Ace said cracking his knuckles, both saiyans sent the twin dragons crashing into the wall breaking it as the Fairy Tail members cheered while the Sabertooth exceeds watched in disbelief, Ace then sent a punch to Sting sending him flying as Zane did the same with Rogue

"And like that the tide of battle has changed once again!" Chapati said as Sting managed to stand up

"You guys are pretty awesome, no shock there so it seems we have to go all out." Sting said as he was coated in a dense white energy. "When we decide to go all out, there's no way anyone can stop us."

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Do you feel their magic power!? it's crazy huge!" Romeo stated

"No kidding, I think something big is about to go down!" Happy replied

 **On the Field**

"I can barely see the arena! what is happening mr Yajima!?" Chapati asked

"That kid is focusing every bit of his magic power into one spot!" Yajima responded to Chapati's question

"Here we go! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Holy Nova**!" Sting shouted as he threw a very powerful magical punch at Ace who just stood there, the attack sent waves of powerful magical energy throughout the arena and caused alot of wind to stir up and a massive explosion to occurr, Sting seemed satisfied but his expression quickly turned to shock when he just saw Ace standing there with Sting's fist on Ace's cheek not seeming to flinch in the slightest

"The dust is clear, is he!?... Wow! Fairy Tail's Ace has just taken that attack head on without any damage whatsoever!" Chapati shouted as Sting just looked in complete disbelief

 **With Sabertooth**

"No way!" Orga said

"I don't recall anyone blocking that move before." Rufus added

"Very interesting, I can see why they had the guts to attack us." Minerva stated. "If I hadn't stopped them then we might have seen quite the show."

"Don't give up Sting." Lector said with tears in his eyes

"Any comments mr Yajima!?" Chapati asked. "I'm not sure what to make of this." Chapati was saying as Rogue tried to attack Zane only to get punched, Ace and Zane then smashed both the twin dragons into eachother before giving a kicked to both of them, then Ace kicked Sting as Zane smashed Rogue into the ground

 **With Fairy Tail**

"I know that there training had made then much more powerful but not this much." Makarov stated

 **On the Field**

"They're on a whole different level now!" Yajima added as the crowd erupted into cheer as the dragons were on the ground

"If I wasn't watching with my own 2 eyes I wouldn't believe it!" Chapati shouted. "Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are completely at the mercy of Fairy Tail's Ace and Zane, will the match end with Sabertooth face down in the dirt?!"

"We're not finished yet." Rogue said as he got to his feet

"He's right, it's not like we expected this to be easy, give us some credit." Sting said as he also got off the ground as both Sting and Rogue gained marks of their own colours on their bodies

"I made a promise to Lector and I plan to keep it!" Sting stated looking at the saiyans

"You feel that pressure? they're not playing around anymore." Zane said

"No kidding." Ace responded

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Impossible... I don't believe it." Makarov said with wide eyes

"The dragon force..." Mavis said also with wide eyes

 **With Sabertooth**

"Now the fools will see the power that they truly face." Minerva stated

'It can't be, they can activate it at will!?' Jellal thought in surprise

 **With Fairy Tail Team**

"Isn't that what I did in the tower of heaven?" Natsu asked

"Yes you did, in a way." Erza stated

 **On the Field**

"Hang back Rogue, I got this." Sting stated walking towards the saiyans smirking. "I can handle these chumps by my self."

"Well this match has been one heck of a roller coaster, will we be having a 2 on 1 match?" Chapati stated as he was sweating bullets

"You have to hand it to the boy, at least he has self confidence." Yajima added

 **With Sabertooth**

"You got that right, Sting and Rogue are in complete control now that they have their dragon force powers." Lector stated with mostly confidence... and doubt. "I can't believe we were worried, those fairies should give up while they can."

"It's because we were cheering." Frosch stated

(I'm going to now say that 'With Fairy Tail' is the same as 'With Fairy Tail Team' as it is getting annoying to type it constantly)

 **With Fairy Tail**

"So this is dragon force, is it really that incredible?" Gray wondered

"It seems that Ace and Zane are going to have a hard time now." Erza added in worry

 **On the Field**

"I'm feeling insulted right now." Zane said with his left eye twitching

"Let's not underestimate him now, I have to admit they're strong." Ace said as a gust of wind blew past and Sting charged forward sending a powerful punch to Ace sending him flying as Zane tried to kick him but missed as Sting sent a blast at him

Both saiyans then immediately rushed back as the two saiyans and Sting traded punch after punch at rapid speed. Sting thre both of them against eachother before jumping high in the air and firing an attack. " **White Dragons Holy Breath**!" The attack exploded the arena as a massive hole was seen at the center

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Incredible, the entire arena gave way to Sting's astonishing attack!" Chapati shouted

"I can't see them." Makarov said

"What an incredibly powerful breath attack." Mavis added

"Look at that damage he caused." Erza said with worry as Natsu's eyes widened as well as Laxus's due to the collatoral damage they saw

"Jeez, these third generation dragon slayers don't mess around." Gray added

 **On the Field**

"We may have lost the battle field but the action continues underground!" that was stated as everyone was seeing the saiyans falling through the hole

"We're not done yet!" Sting dove down towards the two as Ace landed on one of the rocks as he jumped at Sting and gave a punch as Zane appeared behind Sting and gave a kick that sent him to the ground, Ace then felt some kind of presence under the... arena?

'What the heck is that? feels like a bunch of souls down there, I'll check it out later.' Ace thought to himself as he turned back to Sting

"The radiance of a white dragon, purifies all, **Holy Rain**!" Sting then sent a barrage of white energy at the saiyans hitting them in multiple areas making them shout in pain (I think that was what he said)

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Such power..." Erza said in awe

"Holy elemental magic..." Mavis muttered

 **On the Field**

Ace stumbled on the floor as Sting came crashing down in front of him as they charged at one another, Sting then gave an insanely powerful punch that sent Ace flying into the opposite wall. They traded attacks for a while before Sting jumped back and gave a powerful roar that caused a big explosion, as the dust cleared everyone could see both Ace and Zane face first on the floor not moving. Seeing this Sting smirked and raised his fist into the air in triumphant.

'See this Lector I did it!' Sting thought as Lector in the Sabertooth booth was shedding tears of joy

'They were powerful opponents, but their time to shine has ended and it's our turn.' Rogue mentally thought as he looked down at the beaten saiyans

"Ace and Zane may not be getting up from that one folks, it was an amazing battle but it looks like Fairy Tail has been beaten by Sabertooth."

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Oh no..." Levy said with tears in her eyes watching the young saiyans on the ground

"What do they think they're doing? the fight isn't over yet, you're not allowed to quit." Lily said looking down at them as Wendy was staring at the scene with tears swelling in her eyes as she looked at the beaten down saiyans

"Even those two guys couldn't beat those guys." Wakaba said

"And I was thinking we had a chance." Macao added

"Please get up! you can't lose like this!" Romeo shouted to his friends who still didn't move an inch

"What do you think you're doing!? get up!" Natsu shouted at them

"Quit lying there! you got a fight to finish!" Gray added

"You're more powerful than this! we're right here with you, you're never alone because you apart of Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted as well

 **With Sabertooth**

"Perhaps I was wrong, they're nothing special after all." Minerva said with narrowed eyes and a frown

 **On the Field**

"Good fight, that was the toughest I ever had, thanks alot." Sting said as he turned off his dragon force mode

"Are they down for the count!?"

"Sting..." Rogue said as he jumped down

"Yeah I know, Zane was yours to take out." Sting said to his partner. "But I finally did it, I kept my word."

"No so fast pal." The dragon slayers turned back in surprise to see both saiyans standing back up on their feet as the crowd cheered

 **With Fairy Tail**

"You can't keep a Fairy Tail man down!" Droy shouted

"See Levy, there's nothing to worry about with those little guys fighting for us." Jet added

"Way to go you guys!" Happy cheered

"I knew those two were warriors, they won't quit that easily!" Lily said proud of the two saiyans

"Oh yeah! there's no way Ace and Zane are losing this!" Natsu cheered with his signature grin

"Thank goodness." Wendy muttered as she had tears of joy flowing down her face seeing the two saiyans standing up

 **On the Field**

"Ow! my head!" Ace groaned as he rubbed the back of his head

"Definitely going to feel this in the morning." Zane said cracking his neck

"It's as if Sting's attacks didn't even faze them!"

"Not bad you guys, but now we've seen all your little qurks." Ace stated with a grin on his face as the dragon slayers watched them in disbelief as well as their exceeds in the Sabertooth stand

"We now know the timing of your attacks, the way you stand when you defend and even the rhythm of your breathing!" Ace claimed

"What the hell!? I used my dragon force! you shouldn't be standing!" Sting shouted in utter disbelief

"Don't get me wrong, you're definitely strong! I feel like a train freaking ran over me." Ace said winding his left arm

"Keep you're composure, he's just bluffing." Rogue stated

"Oh really! take this for example, when you attack you pivot your foot to around 11 o'clock." Ace stated smugly

"No it's 10 o'clock actually." Zane corrected as Ace glared at him

"It's totally freaking 11!" Ace retorted as they butted their heads together glaring at eachother at the same time

"Are you blind!? it was 10:30 at most!" Zane yelled. "What the hell are you thinking right now!?"

"You were hit too hard! that's what i'm thinking right now!" Ace yelled as both Sting and Rogue just watched them with sweatdrops. "It's 23 o'clock!"

"That the same thing you freaking moron!" Zane shouted in anger

"What the hell did you freaking call me!" Ace yelled as they both began to pummel eachother into the ground as both dragon slayers watched them

"You can't be serious that it was freaking 11 o'clock!"

"There was no way it was 10 or 10:30!"

"That brain that's in your head right now will break one day you know!?"

"I can't really say the same thing since you don't have a damn brain!"

"What'd you say!?"

"Do you need ears now too!?"

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Are those numbskulls trying to embarrass the entire guild!?" Makarov groaned as Mavis just smiled at the scene

"They sure have a lot of energy though, I think they'll finally get serious down there." Mavis added with a smile

"They sure picked a bad time for bickering." Natsu said

"Yeah must be humiliating." Gray added

"You two are ones to talk, how many times have you two bickered just like them?" Erza asked amused as they both flinched

"Yeah but we don't do it in front of the whole damn world." Gray stated

"It seems that they're definitely okay." Lucy said with a deadpan as Wendy laughed nervously

 **On the Field**

"You know what!? this isn't the freaking time!" Ace shouted as Zane and him turned back to Sting and Rogue and they began their fight again as they traded blows

"If you thought we were going to lose that easily! you're sorely mistaken!" Zane and Ace charged at them and delivered a powerful kick but Sabertooth kept coming back again

"You won't beat us!" Sting shouted as he and Rogue charged as they activated their dragon force, they traded punches as they then back off from one another. "When me and Rogue work together, their is no one that can beat us!"

"Our power is greatest when we fight as one, and with that power no one will beat us." Rogue added as both saiyans narrowed their eyes before smirking

"Is that so?" Zane started

"Then let's test out that out against us when we work together." Ace said smirking as both Rogue and Sting rose an eye brow at that. "Zane!"

"Right!"

 **(Play Gogeta Theme because you know what's coming!)**

Zane and Ace stood a couple metres apart from eachother as everyone watched in confusion and it grew as both saiyans began to do some kind of dance. The dance ended when both the finger tips of the saiyans met eachothers and a bright light consumed the entire arena causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"What happening!?" Sting shouted as he shielded his eyes as did Rogue

"Just what is happening folks!?" Chapati shouted

 **With Fairy Tail**

"What are they doing!?" Natsu shouted covering his eyes

"No idea!" Gray replied

"We'll find out soon enough." Erza said

"Just what are those two think they're doing?" Makarov wondered

"I'm not quite sure." Mavis added also confused

 **On the Field**

The bright light where the saiyans once were was glowing a bright yellow colour before it exploded and everyone looked and their eyes all widened at what they saw, neither Ace or Zane was seen standing on the field but an entirely different figure. Gasps were heard all around the arena as an aura like a nuclear explosion surrounded the warrior who had bright golden hair, everyone was confused what had happened.

"What is this!? where are Ace and Zane!? and who is that!?" Chapati shouted. "Mr Yajima do you have any idea what this could be!?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." Yajima replied as his hat fell off his head

The person that replaced Ace and Zane looked similar to the both of them, he had bright green eyes and spiky golden hair that had two strands hanging down his face. The figure appears to be in a SSJ2 state as he stood tall. He wears a black vest with orange parts around the neck and arms, black wrist bands, white baggy pants, a blue belt around his waist and black shoes with blue bands around his leg (Gogeta outfit).

"What the hell!? who are you!?" Sting shouted as both dragon slayers as well as everyone else looked at the figure

"I am not Ace or Zane, I am Zace! It's over, Twin Dragons of Sabertooth! I've come for you!" The person now known as Zace stated glaring at the dragon slayers

"Zace?" Rogue muttered as he backed away at the pressure he felt from said person

"Alright! cut the crap! where is Ace and Zane!?" Sting shouted in annoyance as Zace smirked at their reaction

"They are me, I am they. We are one!" Zace shouted the last part as his energy burst into a powerful gust of wind

 **With Fairy Tail**

"They fused!?" Natsu shouted in complete shock as well as everyone else

"So they became one person?" Gray asked with wide eyes

"It would seem that is the case." Erza answered also in shock

"Incredible..." Makarov muttered

"I can feel it, there power is truly together." Mavis said also in surprise

"What the!?" Lucy yelled comically

"Is that really Ace and Zane!?" Wendy wondered in surprised

"Woah! that's awesome!" Happy shouted

"It would seem that two great warriors have become someone even greater." Lily added

 **On the Field**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! this is certainly an insane turn of events!" Chapati shouted

"It would seem that both Ace and Zane have formed together to become this Zace." Yajima added as the crowd erupted in cheer

"So does that mean..?" Sting muttered

"They became one..." Rogue finished as they both looked at Ace before getting their composure and they began trading blows once again but were easily countered by Zace

"Every force you create has an echo, your own over confidence will be your undoing." Zace said as floated at incredible speed at them before giving an uppercut to both as they stumbled and regained their posture

"I don't care if you became one person! we'll finish this now!" Sting stated as he reeled his arm back making alot of magical energy swell on his hand." Rogue!"

"Right!" Rogue did the same as two very large orbs of energy had gathered

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Can you feel that? their magic is changing once again." Juvia asked

"Yes, that's because it's starting to merge together." Mira stated

"They're attemptin a unison raid!" Makarov stated

"Their power that they once held separately, has become one." Mavis added. "It can prove to be quite a devastating attack, however... there are some walls that power will never break through"

"Quick get out of the way!" Happy shouted as both giant orbs of magical energy shrunk and in between their hands formed a small orb

"Holy cow! what is going on!?"

"Looks like a unison raid, it's what you might call fusion magic, you could practice it your entire life and not even master it." Yajima added

 **With Sabertooth**

"The ultimate power of our twin dragons, but..." Minerva was saying

 **On the Field**

" **Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Bang**!" (I think that's the name) they both then thrusted their arms forward causing a huge beam of magical energy to shoot at Zace who just stood still without moving a muscle

 **With Fairy Tail**

"He's not moving." Lily said with sweat on his face. "Does he think he can block it?"

"Come on Ace, Zane! I mean Zace! you can do this!" Natsu shouted

"It's our job to cheer them on! as a guild!" Erza stated as they all nodded as they all then held up their arms to the sky with their pointer finger and thumb extended

'There are some walls that power alone will never break through, however it is possible to get beyond them.' Mavis said in her head

 **On the Field**

"We'll show you our power as well, **Primal Rays**!" Zace stated as he held out his right arm and a massive spiral blast of white and black energy shot out and completely overwhelmed the attack from the dragon slayers who's eyes widened as the blast covered them as well, once the smoke disappeared both Sting and Rogue began to fall over

'Ace and Zane, your power knows no bounds.' Rogue mentally said as he fell to the ground

'Sorry Lector, I failed, they're too strong.' Sting said mentally as well before they both fell to the ground

"I can't believe this, the last one standing is Ace! no Zane! No it's Zace!" Chapati stated as the crowed erupted in massive applause and cheer

 **With Fairy Tail**

'A guild is a place where feelings a nurtured.' Mavis said smiling

 **On the Field**

Zace's body began glowing as then they separated and Ace and Zane could be seen again as they both held an arm up signalling their victory.

"Let's put our hands up for Ace and Zane who have taken down Sabertooth's twin dragons!" Chapati shouted as everyone did just that. "What an exciting way to end day 4 of the grand magic games, we're giving the fighters a day to rest and then it's on to the thrilling conclusion. It's going to be one ultimate match, a game that puts all the players into one arena to duke it out in a battle royale! Only one guild get's first place, you won't want to miss it!"

 **Current Score**

Fairy Tail - 50p

Mermaid Heel - 37p

Sabertooth - 34p

Blue Pegasus -28p

Lamia Scale - 26p

Quatro Puppy - 14p


End file.
